


И каркнул ворон

by Saindra



Category: American Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Beating, Character Death, Drama, Dubious Morality, Esoterics, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Mysticism, Pre-Apocalypse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rating: NC17, Science Fiction, other dimensions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред Падалеки, молодой талантливый ученый-химик, после пожара в лаборатории бросает исследовательскую деятельность и покупает дом на берегу озера. Предыдущий хозяин, Дженсен Эклз, фотожурналист, погиб три года назад, но так ли это на самом деле? Чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, Джареду приходится вопреки своим знаниям и убеждениям поверить в то, что существуют другие миры, разделенные между собой тонкой мембраной из времени и пространства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Как-то в полночь, в час угрюмый, утомившись от раздумий,_

_Задремал я над страницей фолианта одного,_

_И очнулся вдруг от звука, будто кто-то вдруг застукал,_

_Будто глухо так затукал в двери дома моего._

_«Гость,— сказал я,— там стучится в двери дома моего,_

_Гость — и больше ничего». **[1]**_

 

Дом ждал его. Его — настоящего хозяина, того, кто заполнит пустоту и привнесет звуки жизни в застывший в пространстве и времени лабиринт из стекла и бетона.

Приехав сюда впервые, Джаред долго стоял на берегу и смотрел на дом, не решаясь войти. Приподнятый над землей на сваях, дом почти вторгался в озеро, поддразнивая воду, и заносчиво сверкал на солнце стеклом французских окон. Деревья обступали его со всех сторон, укрывая шатром, и лишь подъездной аллее удалось пропетлять между ними, настаивая на том, что их подопечный не должен оставаться в одиночестве.

Первый этаж был лаконичен и функционален: большой холл, ванная, кухня, отделенная от общего пространства барной стойкой со стоящими рядом высокими кожаными стульями. Второй этаж — комната-студия. Никаких перегородок, минимум мебели, встроенные шкафы, простор, возведенный в абсолют, движение солнца сквозь дом с востока на запад, и белый сумрак луны ночью.

Здесь царил удивительный баланс между открытостью и тайной: огромные окна позволяли увидеть дом изнутри, а старые деревья прятали жилище от любопытных взглядов, превращали его в мир, куда никому нет доступа.

Джаред жил здесь уже неделю, но никак не мог начать распаковывать коробки с вещами. Он даже не занес их в дом, коробки так и остались лежать в гараже, расположенном недалеко от дома в конце грунтовой дороги, ведущей от подъездной аллеи. Он боялся нарушить гармонию, возникшую с того момента, как переступил порог. Джаред пользовался посудой, оставшейся от прежнего хозяина, даже купил новое постельное белье и полотенца, не желая доставать свое старое, из той жизни. Единственным, что он принес в дом, с трудом преодолев себя, был столик для ноутбука. Одежда удачно спряталась в шкафу, зубная щетка и прочие гигиенические принадлежности обосновались за зеркалом в ванной. Вот и все. Теперь он дома.

Джаред не задергивал шторы в спальной зоне. Ему доставляло безумное мазохистское наслаждение просыпаться от слепящего солнечного света. Несмотря на поздний ноябрь, стояла теплая и ясная погода, и иногда он полностью выключал отопление в доме.

Сегодняшнее утро не стало исключением. Приоткрыв глаза, Джаред увидел россыпь солнечных зайчиков на стенах и постели, подрагивающих в такт взмахам ветвей за окнами. Он подтянул одеяло повыше, поправил подушку и позволил себе еще немного подремать. В быстрой фазе сна начали проноситься хаотичные теплые видения, сочетаясь с яркими вспышками: он то летел над широкой дорогой, то падал в прохладную воду, то блуждал в лесу, согреваясь в косых лучах света, пробивающихся сквозь кроны деревьев. Выныривая из бессмысленных утренних грез, Джаред поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Впервые за последний год он, проснувшись, улыбается. Ему не снились кошмары, не надо было спешить на работу, он бездумно и легко открыл глаза, встал, и, закутавшись в плед, спустился на кухню готовить кофе.

Деревянные мостки тихо поскрипывали под его ногами, когда он шел с чашкой к озеру. Он уселся, поджав ноги и, зависнув на краю, над самой водой, залюбовался рассветом. Начинался новый день, день, полный спокойствия и умиротворения. Если есть на свете рай, то Джаред был уверен, что он уже попал туда.

Но в раю, скорее всего, нет зоны покрытия, и мобильный телефон по возвращению в дом напомнил Джареду, что он еще на этом свете, а не на том. Звонил Крис. Джаред с неохотой ответил на вызов:

— Слушаю.

— Эй, друг, что у тебя с голосом. Простыл?

— Нет, я еще сплю, — беззастенчиво соврал Джаред.

Крис притворно-злобно пропыхтел в трубку:

— Мужик, не вызывай зависть такими примитивными способами. Я только что из пробки, злой как черт, к автомату с кофе не прорваться. На улице дождь. Нью-Йорк во всей красе, если ты еще помнишь о таком городе в своей глуши.

— Помню, — Джареду было лень задавать вопросы и так же лень отвечать, и он терпеливо ждал, пока Крис выговорится.

— Ты вообще планируешь приехать? Я уж не прошу примчаться в ближайшем будущем, но Рождество, мужик, ты что, там один зависнешь? А как же коктейль-пати и подарки? Мне всегда нравились твои подарки.

Джаред рассмеялся над неуклюжим подхалимажем:

— Я подумаю.

— Хорошо, не пропадай. И помни, Рождество — у нас, или мы едем к тебе.

О такой перспективе не хотелось даже думать. Его прошлой жизни тут нечего делать.

— Приеду.

— И еще, Джаред… Ты все-таки подумай. Проект завершается без тебя. Ты, конечно, будешь указан как один из разработчиков со всеми вытекающими, но я не понимаю, как ты можешь все бросить почти в финале.

— Крис, я помог восстановить лабораторию и почти все наработки. Дальше следует провести серию тестовых экспериментов и выбрать оптимальный результат. С этим справятся и без меня.

Джаред почти слышал, как скрипят мозги Криса в поисках аргументов.

— Крис, не напрягайся. Будут и другие проекты. Сверхтвердые сплавы уже не интересны ни мне, ни нашей науке. Я думаю, японцы нас обогнали и перегнали. А то, что сейчас, как ты говоришь, «почти в финале» провалится на рынке в считанные дни.

— Джей, а с каких пор инженер начал разбираться в рынках?

— С тех пор, как там появились цифры.

— Ты умеешь считать?

— Крис, извини за грубость, но не пошел бы ты?

Крис заржал:

— Приглашаешь?

Джаред хохотнул:

— Обломись.

— Ладно. Созвонимся.

— Пока.

Джаред с облегчением забросил телефон в ящик кухонного стола и включил кофемашину. Чашка горячего эспрессо и ледяной апельсиновый сок — таким и должно быть утро, да и горло пересохло от разговоров. И он совершенно не скучает по Нью-Йорку. Совсем. Ни капли. Смог, пробки, тяжелые подъемы по утрам, работа допоздна в лаборатории. В той самой лаборатории, где все рвалось и летело в разные стороны, и вакуум с судорожным свистом втягивал раскаленный воздух. Где, в мареве испаряющихся газов, металась вспыхнувшая фигура, и в уши врезалась адская смесь воя сигнализации и человеческой агонии. И опять накатило, сдавило в груди. В виски вонзились иглы, глаза стали влажными от слез, и на коже возникло ощущение пламени. Долбаный Нью-Йорк.

Наступило первое декабря. Джаред еще раз убедился, что он в раю. Утром первого дня зимы он увидел из всех окон своего дома лес, засыпанный снегом, и озеро, чуть взявшееся у берега коркой льда. Пейзаж за окном казался нереальным, Джаред чувствовал себя так, словно попал в сказку, где исполняются все желания. Но реальность тут же дала о себе знать: в холодильнике закончились продукты, и нужно было ехать в город.

Старенький «форд» долго сопротивлялся, но все же завелся. Оставив мотор еще немного поработать на холостых, Джаред вдруг начал переносить коробки из гаража в дом и аккуратно складывать их в холле. Даже если он и думает, что ему ничего не понадобится, надо хотя бы в этом убедиться и вынести к черту в мусор. Перетаскав коробки, он отправился в город.

В супермаркете Джаред снова ловил на себе внимательные взгляды посетителей. Девушка на кассе, мило улыбаясь, рассчитала его и, когда он протянул кредитную карточку, с большим интересом прочитала фамилию и имя. Перекладывая продукты в багажник, Джаред краем уха уловил разговор парочки, проходящей мимо:

— … в том доме-аквариуме на озере, где жил друг Лорейн.

— Его так и не нашли?

— Нет, его адвокат спустя три года распродал все имущество, вот и все.

Джаред хотел дослушать, но парочка уже удалилась.

Когда он покупал дом, то был настолько впечатлен своим приобретением, что не особо интересовался бывшими владельцами и не торговался, подписывая договор купли-продажи. Но сейчас ему стало интересно.

 

Вернувшись домой, он нашел бумаги и внимательно перечитал. Некто, мистер Дж. Т. Падалеки, действующий на основании личного волеизъявления, с одной стороны и адвокат Д.М. Шеннайя, действующий на основании решения суда штата Вашингтон, подписали договор о купле-продаже земельного участка площадью пять акров и расположенного на нем дома… И ни слова о бывшем владельце. Джаред полез в интернет, но безрезультатно. Он даже полюбовался своим домом и озером на Google Maps, но ни имен, ни каких-либо упоминаний о бывшем владельце не нашел. Джаред не разбирался в архитектуре и живописи, разделяя свои впечатления от произведений искусства на «нравится» и «не нравится», но, как математик, он прекрасно понимал лаконичную красоту дома, его логическую выверенность линий, нешаблонность и удивительный расчет, вписавший каждую мелочь в гармоничную картину. Дом построил по-настоящему талантливый архитектор.

Джаред откинулся на спинку дивана, расслабляясь и растекаясь по прохладной коже. Ну что же, кто бы кем бы он ни был, спасибо ему. Теперь нужно было разобрать коробки, уродливой кучей торчавшие в холле.

Большая часть вещей летела в мусор: какие-то сувениры, не напоминавшие ему уже ни о чем, старые бумаги, глупые книги, журналы, посуда, одежда, белье. На шестой коробке Джареду показалось, что он уже задыхается в собственном хламе и только удивлялся, как у него хватило сил все это запаковать в Нью-Йорке. Расчистив холл, он решил, пока запал не прошел, разложить одежду в шкафу наверху. Схватив в охапку джинсы и рубашки, он поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж и, свалив кучу на пол, открыл шкаф. Пустые вешалки приветственно звякнули, и Джаред вдруг заметил в низу картонную коробку, заклеенную скотчем. На ней черным маркером было выведены инициалы «Дж.Р.Э.»

Вытащив коробку на середину комнаты, Джаред сбегал на кухню за ножом и, усевшись на пол, вскрыл находку. Внутри лежали старые книги, нож в потертых ножнах, связка экзотических кулонов, браслет из мелких пластинок черного агата и запечатанный конверт.

На слегка пожелтевшей бумаге уверенным и красивым почерком было выведено: _«Тому, кого примет дом»._ Джаред уставился на конверт, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце от неясных предчувствий, и внезапно, абсолютно неосознанно, взял браслет и надел его на левую руку. Агат ледяной змеей обвился вокруг запястья, но быстро нагрелся и словно прирос к руке. Джаред отложил конверт в сторону и принялся вытаскивать книги из ящика, внимательно рассматривая каждую. Здесь оказались старый антикварный фолиант на испанском — судя по беглому просмотру летопись монастыря строгого послушания, под ней мемуары на французском, сказания и легенды различных народов издания прошлого века с великолепными гравюрами и последняя книга in quatro. Хотя это была скорее не книга, а дневник, написанный от руки, с множеством вставок, вкладышей из обрывков газет, листов, фотографий.

Джаред положил его поверх других книг и распечатал конверт.

_«Здравствуй дорогой друг!_

_Я рад приветствовать тебя в моем доме, хотя нет — уже в твоем доме. Я верю в то, что эти стены согреют и успокоят тебя, придадут сил и веры в завтрашний день. Здесь, на перекрестке, где построен дом, исцеляются душевные раны и начинается новый путь._

_В коробке ты найдешь мой дневник, и если что-то будет неясно — позови меня. Я приду, и даже скажу больше — очень хочу прийти. Мне интересно познакомиться с тем, кого выбрал дом._

_С уважением и до скорой встречи,_

_Дженсен Эклз»._

Джаред аккуратно сложил письмо в конверт и засунул его в дневник. Он растянулся на полу и, пристально вглядываясь в потолок, произнес:

— Значит, ты меня выбрал, да? Что же, очень приятно! Меня зовут Джаред.

Пол приятно грел спину, он расслабился и почти заснул. На улице поднялся ветер, ветки деревьев раскачивались, скреблись в окна. Джареда укачивало как в колыбели, но вдруг громкий стук в дверь и странный скрип вырвали его из забытья.

Джаред нехотя поднялся на ноги и спустился вниз. Сквозь стеклянную дверь он увидел высокую женскую фигуру, одетую в джинсы и короткую кожаную куртку. Девушка нетерпеливо постукивала ногой по каменной кладке крыльца. Её длинные русые волосы трепал ветер, она раздраженно смахивала их с лица, прищуривая глаза. Джаред меньше всего хотел кого-либо пускать в дом, но прослыть негостеприимным чудаком, выгоняющим даже симпатичных особ женского пола, тоже не хотел. Он открыл дверь, стараясь не слишком выдавать свое недовольство. И совершенно забыл, что вышел в футболке с короткими рукавами. Девушка потрясенно уставилась на его руки, покрытые шрамами от ожогов. Джаред с трудом подавил желание броситься в дом и натянуть рубашку с длинным рукавом и постарался переключить девушку на другие мысли:

— Добрый день! Вы что-то хотели?

Она нервно сглотнула:

— Я... мне... — и внезапно, без предисловий спросила. — Вы не видели Дженсена? Он появлялся?

Джаред пожал плечами, чувствуя себя все более неуютно:

— Нет, я купил дом через его адвоката.

Девушка еще раз встряхнула головой, убирая волосы с лица, и смущенно улыбнулась:

— Извините, что я так сразу, с вопросами. Меня зовут Лорейн, я давняя подруга Дженсена.

Джареду стало до чертиков любопытно, и он сдался:

— Прошу, проходите, я сварю кофе. На улице ужасно холодно, — и бросился в дом в поисках рубашки, оставив девушку саму разбираться: принимать приглашение или нет.

 

Когда он спустился со второго этажа, застегнутый на все пуговицы, Лорейн уже хозяйничала на кухне, включив кофемашину. Джаред смутился:

— Я прошу прощения. Я сейчас все приготовлю.

Девушка, видимо уже справившись со своими впечатлениями, небрежно отмахнулась от извинений:

— Сейчас вторая чашка будет готова. Это я прошу прощения за вторжение. Мне очень нужно было узнать о Дженсене хоть что-то.

Джаред принял из ее рук дымящуюся чашку:

— Мне тоже.

Лорейн удивленно взглянула на него:

— А вам зачем?

— Мне интересен человек, который построил этот дом. Мне кажется, он был очень необычным и очень талантливым.

Лорейн печально улыбнулась:

— И вы тоже...

— Что значит «я тоже»?

— Тоже говорите «был».

— А вы верите в то, что он вернется? — Джаред замер в ожидании ответа.

— Я хочу верить, но прошло уже три года, а я все еще... — в глазах девушки заблестели слезы.

Джаред невольно подался к ней, желая успокоить, но вдруг почувствовал, как его останавливают, жестко прихватив за плечо. Джаред дернулся, высвобождаясь, и оглянулся. За спиной никого не было. Джаред чуть не крикнул: «Что за...», но сдержался. Лорейн заметила его рывок, и напряженно спросила:

— Что-то случилось?

Джаред справился с собой и успокоил девушку:

— Нет, все в порядке, просто судорога. Уже все прошло. Расскажите мне о Дженсене.

Лорейн устроилась на одном из высоких стульев за барной стойкой. Джаред присел рядом, поставил чашку на столешницу и приготовился слушать. Девушка сделала глоток и заговорила:

— Мы знаем друг друга с детства. Наши родители близко общались, наши детские праздники всегда были вместе, мы ходили в одни и те же школы. Он был первым парнем, в которого я влюбилась, он был для меня вообще первым во всем, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Как же это заразительно — говорить «был». Дженсен — великолепный фотограф. Ему пророчили великое будущее как художнику, но он все же выбрал фотографию. Когда он уехал учиться в Нью-Йоркскую академию искусств, мне показалось, что солнце зашло над городом, — Лорейн улыбнулась, словно извиняясь за высокопарное сравнение. — Знаете, он ведь талантлив во всем, он вкладывался полностью в то, что делал. И этот дом построен по его проекту. Я сейчас сижу здесь и словно ощущаю его присутствие, — она повернулась, осматриваясь. — Можно я пройдусь по дому? Я так давно здесь не была.

В голове Джареда четко прозвучало: «Нет», и в этот раз ему удалось не дернуться.

— Лорейн, извините, но я только переехал и не очень хочу демонстрировать бардак. Давайте в следующий раз.

Девушка развернулась на стуле и внимательно всмотрелась в его лицо:

— Ты врешь.

Джаред опешил. Лорейн продолжила с той же злой интонацией:

— Ты живешь здесь уже два месяца, ты выбросил все свои вещи, эти чашки покупал Дженсен, тут нет ничего твоего. Он ведь здесь, да?

Она вскочила со стула и рванула на второй этаж. Джаред не успел остановить ее и бросился следом. Лорейн взлетела вверх по лестнице, но остановилась на половине пролета, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену:

— Твою мать, Дженсен, пусти меня, сволочь!

И в ту же секунду ее снесло вниз на руки Джареду, который от неожиданности не удержался на ногах и рухнул вместе с навалившимся на него телом на пол холла.

В глазах потемнело, виски пронзила знакомая пульсирующая боль, и Джаред потерял сознание.

 

[1] В качестве эпиграфов используется стихотворение Эдгара Алана По «Ворон» в переводе М.Зенкевича.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ах, я вспоминаю ясно, был тогда декабрь ненастный,_

_И от каждой вспышки красной тень скользила на ковер._

_Ждал я дня из мрачной дали, тщетно ждал, чтоб книги дали_

_Облегченье от печали по утраченной Линор,_

_По святой, что там, в Эдеме ангелы зовут Линор,—_

_Безыменной здесь с тех пор._

 

Реальность не впервые встречала его сильнейшей головной болью. После взрыва в лаборатории его часто преследовало состояние дежавю, и сейчас ему почти послышался писк медицинских приборов. Джаред приготовился к запахам лекарств и дезинфекции, неистребимо присутствующим в клинике, но, вдохнув, ничего не почувствовал. Он попытался открыть глаза, но боль беспощадно сдавила голову, и он не удержался и застонал, бессильно сдаваясь. Чья-то рука убрала волосы со лба, чужие пальцы осторожно коснулись висков. Джаред попытался приподнять свою руку, но мужской голос рядом тихо произнес:

— Полежи еще немного, не шевелись.

Боль потихоньку уходила, оставляя тяжесть в затылке и полный раздрай в мыслях. Теплые руки отстранились от головы, зашипела вода в стакане. Джаред догадался, что тот, кто избавил его осторожными прикосновениями от многочасовой мигрени, растворяет аспирин. Тяжелое тело опустилось рядом, матрас прогнулся, и только тогда он понял, что лежит на своей кровати на втором этаже, заботливо укрытый пледом.

Сильная рука скользнула ему за спину, приподняла, и стакан ткнулся в губы. Хрипловатый голос пророкотал над ухом:

— Выпей, пожалуйста.

Джаред послушался и, стараясь не спешить, глотал воду с горьковатым привкусом. Его опустили на кровать, и спине стало холодно без теплого поддерживающего объятия.

— Теперь спи.

Но Джаред все же открыл глаза и увидел в сумраке комнаты мужчину с короткой стрижкой, который отошел от кровати к окну. Уверенный что не ошибся, он тихо позвал:

— Дженсен…

Мужчина оглянулся, вернулся к кровати и, склонившись над Джаредом, негромко проговорил:

— Я еще приду. Прости, что так вышло.

Легкий ветер метнулся по комнате, и Дженсен исчез. Джаред глубоко вздохнул и неожиданно для себя провалился в глубокий сон.

Утро началось как обычно — с солнечных зайчиков. Только свет не был теплым — мельтешил под закрытыми веками сполохами северного сияния и навевал грусть. Джаред открыл глаза и оглядел комнату. Казалось бы, ничего не изменилось. Раскрытая коробка по-прежнему лежала на полу, за окнами сверкал всеми оттенками белого зимний пейзаж, только дом словно приуныл и замер.

Вот как попросить прощения у стен за то, что впустил чужого? Или не у стен? Да и за что, собственно? И куда делась вчерашняя наглая подруга? Джаред уставился на окно сбоку, в проеме которого он видел вчера Дженсена. Он попытался вспомнить его лицо, но в памяти всплыли только отдельные штрихи: профиль, густые ресницы, четкая линия скул.

Джаред поднялся, привычно закутался в плед, постоял немного, пережидая, пока перестанет кружиться голова и, прихватив дневник, спустился вниз.

На первом этаже никого не было. Джаред подошел, проверил входную дверь. Она была заперта изнутри: поворотные замки защелкнуты сверху и снизу. Складывалось такое впечатление, что он заснул вчера на полу, и ему все привиделось, но на барной стойке стояли две чашки с остывшим кофе и проснулся он все же в кровати.

Джаред вымыл посуду, засыпал зерна в кофемашину и, пока готовился напиток, уселся на табуретку. Он положил дневник на столешницу, открыл первую страницу и сразу же опешил. Дата на первой странице была днем его рождения.

_«19 июля 1982 года._

_Завтра новолуние. Я по-прежнему в Бейруте, по-прежнему сплю с автоматом под подушкой, и в эту ночь, когда на небе почти нет луны, я точно знаю, что за много тысяч километров отсюда родился мальчишка, который спустя тридцать лет, придумает самое совершенное оружие. Мальчишка, рожденный в дни Гекаты. О, я представляю, каким он будет. Они все такие, дети тьмы, веселые, импульсивные, влюбчивые и любимые. Он будет подвижным, энергичным, очень умным. Все качества для злого гения, и я ничего не сделал для того, чтобы помешать ему появиться на свет._

_Мой сын ждет меня с этой проклятой богом войны. Только сегодня я получил от него письмо, написанное корявыми детскими буквами с подписью «Дженсен Росс Эклз». Я помню, как стоял в клинике и ждал его рождения. Сегодня другой отец услышал, что у него родился сын. Эти мгновения остаются на всю жизнь ­­— мгновения счастливого незнания, что ждет новорожденных в будущем._

_Я не могу не думать об этом мальчике, сделавшем сегодня первый вдох. Не могу не думать до такой степени, что даже путаю их образы: своего сына и сына Гекаты._

_Западный Бейрут не располагает к сантиментам. Партизаны не покидают территории, те тридцать дней, которые им дали, скоро истекут, и снова в старом городе прогремят взрывы бомб. Но я сегодня могу быть сентиментальным. Мой сын, моя золотая рыбка, прислал мне письмо. И я, если вернусь с этой заварушки, привезу ему давно заготовленный подарок — вырезанную из лазурита фигурку дельфина. Здесь, в Ливане, гениальные резчики по камню. Есть и еще один подарок, но позже, много позже, когда я увижу, что мой малыш способен будет сделать то, что не сделал я. Пока я не вижу. В пространственном континууме их связи переплетаются, закручиваются в клубки словно Инь и Янь, идут по одному небосводу словно Солнце и Луна. Мне страшно и хочется выпить. Но нечего и не за что. За окном война, и где-то плачет ребенок. Липкая душная исламская ночь давит на грудь. Я хочу домой, просто хочу домой»._

Джаред захлопнул дневник и с ужасом уставился на обложку. Это чья-то злая шутка, это… Он просто сходит с ума, как человек, попавший на необитаемый остров и лишенный общения. Ему нужно выпить, срочно выпить, а дома не было ни капли спиртного. Нужно выбраться к людям, сходить в бар, подцепить понравившегося парня или девчонку, завалиться в ближайший мотель или просто снять напряжение в кабинке туалета. Сделать что-нибудь нормальное, то, что люди делают каждый божий день и не боятся того, что их настигнет кара господня.

Джаред встал, поплотнее закутался в плед и начал расхаживать по комнате. Движение успокаивало, помогало выстроить мысли в логическую цепочку. Он не верил в потусторонние силы, гороскопы и прочую эзотерическую муть. Но за последнее время слишком много произошло такого, что не вмещалось в рамки здравого смысла. Рука на плече тогда, голос в голове, закрытые изнутри замки, непонятное поведение Лорейн, ее падение с лестницы. И этот дневник, поток больного сознания, переплетенный в кожу. Может, он сходит с ума, галлюцинирует, и все происходящее — поздние последствия травмы головы. Ведь каждый человек — потенциальный шизофреник, и любой стресс может привести… О нет, только не это, любая болезнь, пожалуйста, только не сумасшествие. Он — логик, аналитик, ему нужны факты, четко проверенные аксиомы, законы, подтвержденные экспериментально.

«Тише, тише, успокойся, — прошептал знакомый голос у него в голове. — Все в порядке, никто не сходит с ума».

Джаред не выдержал и заорал:

— Да проваливай ты к черту, не лезь в мою голову! Не лезь в мой дом!

Тихий смешок окончательно выбил его из колеи. Ехидно шелестнуло: «Ну-ну», и голос затих.

Джаред залпом выпил остывший кофе и отправился наверх упаковывать вещи. Скоро Рождество, и он едет в Нью-Йорк. А чем себя занять в Большом Яблоке еще двадцать с лишним дней он найдет — не маленький.

Мегаполис встретил его мерзкой и холодной погодой и вызвал отчаянное желание напиться. По приезду Джаред позвонил Крису и поинтересовался, какие у того планы на вечер. И позвонил не зря — планы оказались грандиознейшие: от нажраться в ближайшем баре до обкуриться неплохой травой. Оба варианта его вполне устраивали.

Джаред не стал останавливаться у Криса. У него не было привычки ночевать у друзей. В старые добрые времена, пребывая в состоянии грогги от выпитого и вынюханного, он умудрялся добираться домой и иногда добирался до кровати, а не просто закрывал дверь и падал на коврик. Поскольку бухать они все равно будут в барах Ист-сайда, он остановился в недорогом мотеле на Лексингтон-Авеню.

В шесть вечера Крис и Стив уже топтались у такси, ожидая, пока Джаред спустится вниз. Увидев его, они дружно заорали и бросились обнимать его и лапать, перебивая и мешая друг другу:

— Скотина!

— Придурок!

— Это ж надо было так пропасть...

— Зарос, старая обезьяна…

Джаред смеялся, отбиваясь от двух оголтелых бабуинов.

— Все хватит с меня, синяков понаставите.

— О, девочка хочет быть в форме, — завыл Стив.

— Я хочу выпить, причем хочу с утра, поэтом заткнись и обеспечивай мне приличный отдых.

— Есть, сэр! — лихо откозыряв, Стив полез на переднее сиденье такси.

Джаред и Крис уместились сзади.

— Куда едем? — таксист вопросительно оглянулся.

Они синхронно кивнули на Стива. Тот вытянул вперед руку с выставленным указательным пальцем и скомандовал:

— «Механата».

Джаред и Крис переглянулись, и Крис вздохнул:

— Нам пиздец.

Бар «Механата» находился на углу Бродвея и Кэнел-стрит, поэтому пришлось попетлять по улицам. Внутри ничего не изменилось. У стойки по-прежнему висел неизменный плакат: "Разденешься — бесплатная рюмка, трахнешься — бесплатная бутылка", и смуглый болгарин все так же ловко смешивал «цыганскую блядь» в невысоком стакане. Наяривала адская смесь музыки и громких голосов, крутились симпатичные девчонки и манерные парни, завсегдатаи-мужики с пивными брюшками высматривали падкую на деньги молодежь, способную украсить их досуг.

И понеслась рюмка за рюмкой, музыка, прошибающая сквозь тело, пьяный угар, строчка кокаина, заботливо выстроенная на уголке раковины в туалете. И приход, реальный приход, полное расслабление, отрыв от реальности.

Невысокий голубоглазый блондин обнял его за шею и зашептал жарко:

— Ты меня заводишь, красавчик…

Его рука откровенно скользнула к паху, и парень жадно облизнулся, прижимая ладонь к члену под брюками. Джареда повело мгновенно, и он без возражений позволил утянуть себя в туалет. В кабинке, встав на колени, парень расстегнул Джареду джинсы и взял в рот. Минет делать он умел, но слишком нежничал, играл языком и пошло стонал горлом, заглатывая поглубже. Кокаин смешался с выпивкой, мешал быстро кончить, хотелось жестче и быстрее. Джаред ухватил парня за волосы и, не давая отстраниться, заставил принимать чаще, сжимать губами сильнее. Парень захлебывался, вырывался, попытался перехватить рукой, но Джареда уже накрывало, оргазм ощущался как второй приход. Парень судорожно глотал, слезы катились по щекам, и Джареду стало жаль его. Он поднял блондина с колен, вытер лицо туалетной бумагой и, прижав к себе, прошептал то ли ему, то ли еще кому-то:

— Прости, прости…

 

Джаред отвез парня к себе в отель. В эту ночь ему не хотелось оставаться одному. Парень словно почувствовал это, с него мгновенно слетела наигранная бравада опытного хастлера, и он откровенно жался в такси к Джареду, обнимая его за талию.

Зайдя в номер, парнишка поискал, где включается свет, но Джаред его остановил:

— Не надо, я не люблю свет, да и глазам сейчас больно.

Парень с готовностью кивнул и принялся раздеваться. Джаред стоял и смотрел, как обнажается в свете уличных огней молодое изящное тело с юношеской мускулатурой, возбуждение вновь возвращалось, но теперь он полностью себя контролировал. Не давая перехватить инициативу, Джаред быстро сбросил рубашку и брюки и повалил парня на кровать. Словно извиняясь за свое поведение в баре, он целовал вздрагивающее и стонущее в его руках тело, бережно растягивал, не спешил, и когда парень уже стал просить сам, вошел в него одним долгим и сильным движением. И чуть не сорвался. Сдерживаясь изо всех сил, он хотел, чтобы сейчас было хорошо не ему, а тому, кто под ним. Он ловил кайф от этих бесстыдных стонов, от движений бедер навстречу, закатившихся глаз и пересохших губ, и, когда парень с хриплым вскриком замер и кончил, Джаред немного отпустил себя, вышел и несколькими сильными движениями руки довел себя до конца.

Отстранившись, он удовлетворенно откинулся на спину, расслабился и поплыл, теряясь в парах алкоголя, кокаина и секса. Парень встал и пошел в душ. Джаред понимал, что ему бы тоже не помешало, но сил шевелиться не было.

Мальчишка быстро вернулся с мокрым полотенцем и, усевшись на кровать рядом, стал вытирать Джареда. От прохладного прикосновения кожа в тех местах, где были шрамы от ожогов, заныла, и Джаред поморщился от неуютного ощущения открытости. Парень тихо произнес:

— Ты их стесняешься?

— Кого? — Джаред удивленно взглянул на него.

— Шрамов.

— Я не хочу разговаривать на эту тему, — получилось грубо, но все было лучше, чем беседы по душам.

Парень покорно заткнулся, потом отложил полотенце и скользнул к его ногам. Джаред почувствовал легкие прикосновения к коленям, губы и язык на внутренней стороне бедра, потом выше. И вскоре его член оказался во рту. Парень брал настолько глубоко, насколько мог, облизывал, всасывал головку, и потом резко отстранился, раскатал по члену приготовленный презерватив и уселся сверху, принимая в себя. Джаред стиснул зубы. Мальчишка явно нарывался на грубый секс, об этом говорили резкие движения, царапающие руки и виктимно запрокинутая голова. Парень сквозь зубы произнес:

— Не сдерживайся, — и, стараясь не соскользнуть с члена, потянулся к тумбочке, на которую заранее положил две пластиковые коктейльные трубочки, запаянные с обеих сторон. Надкусив одну, он взял руку Джареда и мокро лизнул ему тыльную часть руки у большого пальца и высыпал тоненькую строчку кокаина. Потом сделал дорожку на своей руке. Джаред приподнялся, вдохнул белый порошок и растер остатки по деснам. Подняв глаза, он увидел, как парень делает тоже самое. Джаред отстранил его руку от лица и впился в рот, вылизывая кокаин на губах и глубоко проникая языком. Парень сдавленно охнул и опустился до конца. Приход второй дозы не заставил себя долго ждать. Яростные движения, опьянение, неуемная энергия, ломка — все сошлось в одной точке времени и породило зверей в человеческом обличье, которые не могли остановиться в своем желании дарить боль и принимать ее.

Утро началось с яркой вспышки перед глазами, и Джареду почудилось, что он снова в доме. Но это была лишь прикроватная лампа. Он застонал:

— Выключи!

— Извини, — послышался рядом чей-то тихий голос. — Мне пора. Закрой за мной дверь.

Джаред понял, что голову от подушки он оторвать не в состоянии.

— Иди уже. Закроешь без замка, деньги возьми в бумажнике, в кармане.

— Хорошо.

Тихое шуршание, щелчок двери, и Джаред снова провалился в тягучую дремоту.

Встав уже после полудня, он нашел записку с телефоном и именем, но разорвал ее и выбросил в мусор. Одна встреча, одна ночь, ни сожалений, ни извинений.

Похмельный день принес неожиданные результаты. Не в силах подняться с кровати, Джаред лежал и мысленно прокручивал в голове разные факты, вспоминал события и занимался по большому счету неблагодарным самокопанием. И тут его осенило. Дженсен Эклз, фотограф, Нью-Йоркская академия искусств. Вот она — цепочка мизерных фактов, но, возможно, это приведет его к Эклзу.

Он заставил себя подняться и после убойной дозы аспирина и холодного душа полез в дебри мировой сети.

Найденное давало кое-какие идеи. Экспозиция фотографий «Минуты мира и войны» проходила сейчас в «Team Gallery», расположенной в Сохо. Среди заявленных участников был и Дж.Р.Эклз, и Джаред понял, куда он поедет сегодня вечером.

Джаред бродил по выставке, пробегая фотографии глазами, посмеивался над забавными сюжетами, впечатлялся постановочными кадрами. И искал в подписях знакомую фамилию.

Завернув за угол выставочного павильона, он увидел продолжение экспозиции и даже не стал читать, кто автор работ. Энергетика снимков просто кричала сама за себя, в них присутствовала спокойная уверенность, впитавшаяся в его кровь за два месяца жизни в доме у озера. Дженсен снимал жизнь — жанровые фото: образы, выхваченные на улице, подсмотренные в витринах магазинов, на площадях и парках городов. Молодая женщина, присевшая на корточки перед маленьким сыном, из рук которого выпархивает бабочка. Старик-бомж в старой военной фуражке, тащивший тележку из супермаркета, полную пустых пластиковых бутылок. Невеста, некрасиво вытирающая нос запястьем, и жених, смотрящий на нее с нежностью.

И отдельная стена — война: Афганистан, Южный Таиланд, Ливан, Сектор Газа. Здесь фотографии были лишены своего спокойствия, они вырывали из мирного существования своей неприкрытой жестокостью и проникновенностью. Дженсен умел видеть то, что никто не замечает, просматривая репортажи с места событий. Растерянная палестинская девочка с европейской Барби в руках. Наемник, деловито разбирающий и чистящий оружие и засмотревшийся с тоской на взлетную глиссаду. Разрушенное здание с вылетевшими окнами, следами от пуль на кирпичах и тарелкой лепешек на подоконнике, заботливо прикрытых вышитым полотенцем. Рука молодой женщины, украшенная множеством золотых браслетов и колец со стекающей по запястью кровью.

На последней фотографии стоял молодой человек с камерой на шее. Запыленный и загоревший, он счастливо улыбался со снимка. Серая футболка обтягивала плечи, камуфляжные брюки заправлены в высокие ботинки, на поясе — сумка для мелочей, на шее — цепочка с двумя армейскими жетонами. Короткие волосы топорщились ежиком, глаза прищурились от смеха и яркого солнца. Джаред узнал его, несмотря на то, что видел лишь один раз в темноте. Тот же поворот головы, линия скул и глаза. Под фотографией была подпись:

_«Дженсен Росс Эклз_

_01.03.1978 — 14.08.2007_

_Фотожурналист, фотограф, художник»._

Джаред стоял перед снимком, не в силах пошевелиться. Парень, который приходил к нему — мертв? Он потряс головой, все больше путаясь в ощущениях. Нет, не похоже. Война. Всякое бывает. Путаница, бюрократическая ошибка. Возможно, он был ранен, жетоны потерялись. В армии тоже живые люди, которые могли забыть и не оформить нужные бумаги. Джаред не удержался и достал мобильный телефон. Отойдя на небольшое расстояние, он захватил камерой телефона снимок и нажал сенсор на экране. Образ Дженсена послушно перекочевал на его телефон. Он подошел поближе и сделал снимок крупнее, только лицо.

Да все может быть, все можно перепутать, все можно потерять. Но три года. Его нет уже три года. Как объяснить это?

Окончательно выпадая из реальности, Джаред неожиданно произнес:

— Дженсен, где ты?

Снимки, подвешенные на металлизированных канатах, качнулись, и в голове еле слышно прошелестело: «Возвращайся домой».


	3. Chapter 3

_Шелковый тревожный шорох в пурпурных портьерах, шторах_

_Полонил, наполнил смутным ужасом меня всего,_

_И, чтоб сердцу легче стало, встав, я повторил устало:_

_«Это гость лишь запоздалый у порога моего,_

_Гость какой—то запоздалый у порога моего,_

_Гость — и больше ничего»._

 

Джаред всегда был уверен в том, что те самые мелкие люди, присутствия которых по большей части не замечают, знают и видят гораздо больше, чем те, кто выделяется из толпы. Поэтому он не стал искать организаторов выставки или спрашивать дефилирующих по коридорам галереи фотографов, а решил обратиться к охраннику. Судя по тому, как парень перебрасывался фразами с посетителями, он неплохо ориентировался в богемной тусовке. Сейчас охранник откровенно скучал и охотно подмигивал проходящим мимо девушкам. Джаред подошел к нему и протянул руку для рукопожатия:

— Привет. Меня зовут Джаред. Можно пару вопросов?

Парень сильно встряхнул руку в ответном приветствии:

— Привет, я Дик. Давай, только не грузи насчет понимания сюжетов и прочей высокоинтеллектуальной мути.

Джаред засмеялся:

— Я не журналист. Мне просто нужно разыскать кое-кого, и я думаю, ты мне подскажешь, с чего начать.

— Детектив? Вроде не похоже. Личный интерес?

— Угадал. Здесь целая серия фотографий Дженсена Эклза, и я видел его снимок с датами рождения и смерти. Он действительно умер?

Парень полунасмешливо-полугрустно произнес:

— Знаешь, умирают обычно по-настоящему.

— Где это случилось?

— В Ливане. Его бомбой разнесло в клочья, даже не нашли ничего, чтобы похоронить. На том месте, где стояла его палатка, осталась только глубокая воронка.

— Откуда такие подробности?

— В новостях показывали года три тому назад. Те, кто был там, интервью давали, ну короче, эта история здорово тогда прогремела. Американец, фотожурналист, жертва войны. О ком-то другом я бы сказал, мол, нечего лезть в горячие точки. А Дженсен… Знаешь, есть такие люди, которые должны быть там, где плохо, попытаться хоть что-то исправить. Он однажды проговорился, что у него отец воевал. Вот Дженсен всегда повторял, мол, худшее зло — это война, и более бессмысленного и жестокого действия человечество никогда не придумает. Он так говорил, что ему верили.

Джаред мысленно возразил: «Верить кому-то — и есть самая большая бессмыслица в этом мире», но вслух произнес:

— Видимо, ты был с ним лично знаком?

— Я давно уже по галереям работаю, сталкивались, выпивали даже вместе. Он меня звал с собой на карнавал в Рио. Шутил, что с такой охраной ему не так страшно будет. Он просто толпы не любил, а на карнавал хотел.

— А кто выставил здесь его работы?

— Густав Лори, его друг и адвокат. Он их привозил.

— А где я могу его найти?

— Адвокатская контора «Лори и Хэнкс». Адреса я не помню, поищи в «желтых страницах».

— Спасибо тебе большое.

— Да не за что. А спросить можно?

Джаред улыбнулся — парень все-таки не удержался. Вот же любопытное существо — человек.

— Я догадываюсь, о чем ты хочешь спросить, но ты мне не поверишь, если я отвечу.

— Да ну?

— Да ну…

— И все же?

— Я уверен, что Дженсен жив, и хочу найти его.

Дик так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, а Джаред поспешил ретироваться, чтобы не получить еще кучу вопросов, на которые у него либо не было ответов, либо были такие, за которые прячут в тихое место на принудительное лечение.

Утром он первым делом нашел адрес адвокатской конторы и записался на прием к господину Лори. Решив выглядеть респектабельно, Джаред наконец-то добрался до сумки и принялся вывешивать вещи в шкаф и выкладывать белье в дрессер. В самом низу сумки он обнаружил дневник Дженсена и ошарашенно уставился на него. Джаред точно помнил, как оставил его на кухне в доме. До встречи еще оставалось время, и он, забравшись с ногами в гостиничное кресло, открыл следующую запись дневника.

_«30 сентября 1982 года._

_Иранское правительство приняло американский план и подписало соглашение с ООП. Американские войска получили право официального присутствия в Западном Бейруте. Вчера пили в гостинице с одним французом, он высказывал невеселые предположения о бесконечности войн и о том, что самое совершенное, что создало человечество, — средства уничтожения друг друга. Интересно, что бы он ответил, если бы я ему рассказал о том, что пройдет всего лишь тридцать лет, и такие наемники, как я и он, будут не нужны, а все конфликты разрешатся в течение одной секунды нажатием кнопки._

_Скорее всего, он стал бы спорить и доказывать, что человек — самая совершенная машина, а цивилизация становится гуманнее, войны сводятся к локальным потасовкам, заканчивающимся зачисткой территории группой спецназа во избежание массовых жертв._

_Но человек только теоретически может себе представить, что мы живем не в привычных трех измерениях, а в гораздо большем количестве пространств и потоков. Это и время, и информация, и атомарная энергия, и нейтринный поток. Достаточно взять только время с его червоточинами в полотне вселенной, сквозь которые вполне возможно проникнуть в прошлое и будущее, но только информационно, обывательски говоря, мысленно. Ведь наши воспоминания — и есть путешествие в прошлое._

_Информация — самое ценное, что мы имеем — одно из измерений, управлять которым мы можем лишь опосредованно, вербально, письменно или образно: через живопись или фотографию. А ведь информационный поток способен на большее, к примеру, захватить и переместить любой объект в любое место или в другой временной канал. Наша вселенная не одинока в домене, созданном четвертым измерением — временем. Любой локальный конфликт будет решаться включением информационного потока и смещением всей заварушки на один хроноквант. Вот она — война будущего, бескровное стирание всего живого. Смог бы представить себе все это обычный французский наемник, которому снятся в его ночных кошмарах ножи и автоматы, а не рука, занесенная над пультом управлении?_

_Я завтра вылетаю домой. В Бейруте будут хозяйничать официальные представители США. Необходимость в нас отпала, и слава Богу. Я возвращаюсь к сыну»._

Четыре следующие страницы были датированы периодом от восемьдесят второго до восемьдесят восьмого года и содержали в себе краткие сводки происходящего в мире, вырезки из газет и выписки из специализированных изданий в области исследования физики элементарных частиц и квантовой хронодинамики. Джаред, закончивший Массачусетский технологический университет, довольно неплохо разбирался в теме, и его удивила лаконичность выдержек из работ. Были выбраны действительно значимые вехи, словно тот, кто писал эти строки, хорошо знал физику и изучал ее на уровне исследовательской группы. В образ солдата удачи это совершенно не вписывалось.

Следующая запись привлекла его внимание датой. Это был день рождения Дженсена.

_«1 марта 1988 года._

_Сегодня первый юбилей у моей золотой рыбки. Ему исполнилось десять лет. Я горжусь им, как не гордился бы ни одной из правительственных наград. Детский праздник завершился, и Дженсен ушел по-взрослому провожать свою подружку Лорейн._

_Но кроме дня рождения сегодня произошло нечто, напугавшее меня до чертиков и окончательно прояснившее слова старого иранского ясновидящего, который сделал мне тот странный подарок, тоже первого марта, только шесть лет назад, с указанием отдать сыну. Он говорил тогда о магии мира, о том, что Дженсен сумеет ее почувствовать, и именно он выберет место и время, чтобы остановить пресловутый конец света._

_Мой сын сегодня доказал это. Мы пошли утром на охоту к озеру, и Дженсен вдруг зачехлил ружье и передал его мне со словами:_

_— Смотри, пап, тут перекресток._

_Он повел меня к озеру. Мы остановились, не дойдя до воды футов двадцать. Дженсен присел на корточки, что-то начертил на земле, поднялся, сломал ветку, и, развернувшись, крикнул:_

_— Выстрели в воздух._

_Я послушно дернул за курок своего ружья, громыхнул выстрел, и Дженсен исчез. Я даже не успел заорать от неожиданности, как он появился снова, запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся:_

_— Фууу, пап, там так жарко. Ты видел, как здесь легко переходить?_

_Я осел на землю:_

_— Куда, сын?_

_— В другой мир. Там так интересно, и похоже на то, как у нас, но есть такие прикольные различия._

_Мое сердце почти остановилось. Мой мальчик на уровне интуиции может управлять информационными потоками нашей вселенной. Но он не сможет передать или научить тому, что дано ему от рождения. А где-то в этом мире растет другой мальчишка, который сделает то же самое с помощью научных достижений. И тогда я понял истинную суть подарка старого иранца. Теоретически можно себе представить, что в потоке информационного поля взрыв пороха добавит дополнительную кинетическую энергию, и это может привести к катастрофе. Поэтому, чтобы остановить кого-либо в информационном переходе, нужна статика. Нож из дамасской стали с арабской вязью на лезвии. Я знаю, что там написано. Kismet. Судьба»._

Джаред закрыл дневник, аккуратно отложил его на журнальный столик и откинулся на спинку кресла, пытаясь не думать о прочитанном. Не сейчас, не сейчас. Главное — не анализировать, не пытаться искать объяснений, не думать. Закрыть глаза. Не видеть выстроенные графики взаимодействия частиц, не понимать, что нынешние достижения в области нанотехнологий и последние эксперименты с адронным коллайдером позволят сделать подобный переход. Нужно только оборудование, и не длиной в двадцать семь километров. Нужна червоточина, перекресток, место перехода. Все просто, все лежит на поверхности. Если в трехмерном измерении для того, чтобы образовать угол, нужно пересечение трех плоскостей, то здесь нужно пять плоскостей: длина, ширина, высота, время и информация на энергетическом уровне. Дженсен своими манипуляциями там, в лесу, и звуковой энергией выстрела просто создал нужный информационный поток. Значит, он действительно мог остаться в живых после взрыва бомбы, проделав тот же фокус с перемещением.

Джаред глубоко вдохнул. Стоп. Не думать, не выстраивать версии. Сейчас нужно отправиться на встречу с адвокатом, узнать обычные житейские подробности, задать один единственный вопрос и проверить, не сошел ли он с ума.

Густав Лори оказался совсем молодым парнем с типично адвокатской ухоженной внешностью. Было заметно, что он следит за собой, не отлынивает от спортзала и косметических процедур. Темные волосы тщательно уложены волосок к волоску, но когда он повернулся к окну, Джаред заметил на висках и в зализанной челке седину, несвойственную его возрасту. Адвокат принял его радушно, напоил кофе, познакомил со своим помощником, и лишь потом спросил, по какому поводу к нему обратился мистер Падалеки.

Джаред отставил чашку с кофе на столик и произнес, внимательно вглядываясь в адвоката:

— Вы давно видели Дженсена Эклза?

Лицо Лори застыло. Он откинулся на спинку своего шикарного кожаного кресла и холодным тоном спросил:

— А какое отношение вы имеете к мистеру Эклзу?

Джаред поднялся с кресла и подошел к стене за спиной Лори. В тоненькой деревянной раме, как раз на уровне глаз, висел сюрреалистический пейзаж: изящный мост через реку с громадными алыми водяными лилиями, кирпично-красное небо с двумя лунами неправильной формы и тонкий розовый шпиль небоскреба с готично изломанными формами.

— Это он писал?

Лори развернул кресло и внимательно посмотрел на Джареда:

— Да.

Джаред долго молчал, рассматривая полотно, а потом решился:

— Я купил дом у озера. Там так хорошо и спокойно, я чувствую себя там как в раю. Недавно я нашел письмо с приветствием от Дженсена. Я знаю – он погиб три года назад в Ливане. Но я видел его у себя дома. Он прикасался ко мне. Я знаю, что он жив. А теперь можете вызывать охранника и бригаду из психушки, — все это он выговорил на одном дыхании, не отрывая глаз от картины.

Молчание повисло в комнате. Лори поднялся с кресла и положил Джареду руку на плечо. Джаред вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся. Ему были нужны ответы.

— Вам действительно нужно показаться врачу.

Понятно, ответов не будет.

Джаред развернулся и вышел из кабинета.

Лори догнал его уже возле такси:

— Мистер Падалеки, постойте…

Джаред застыл у открытой дверцы машины.

Лори, запыхавшись, остановился рядом:

— Джаред, простите, что вмешиваюсь не свое дело, но я хорошо знал Дженсена. Он умел очаровывать людей, он легко ими манипулировал, но, к его чести, никогда не использовал это качество в низменных целях. И если он действительно умудрился выжить после бомбардировки, я уж не знаю каким способом, послушайте моего совета — продайте дом. Уезжайте куда угодно — к черту на кулички, на Аляску, в Японию, в Россию, да хоть на Тибет. Дженсену свойственна одна черта характера, которая перечеркивает все его достоинства. Ради достижения своих целей он не пожалеет никого. Его нет уже три года, а я все еще храню его работы, отдаю их на выставки, веду дела фонда, основанного им. Дженсен привязал меня к себе так крепко, что я, наверное, сойду в могилу с его именем на губах. Вы не знали Эклза лично, а уже не можете выбросить его из головы. Не повторите моей ошибки.

Лори нервно сглотнул, переводя дыхание, и сделал шаг назад, словно испугавшись своих откровений.

— Ты любил его? — Джаред сам не заметил, как произнес эти слова.

Отчаяние и боль мелькнули в глазах Лори. Он отвернулся в сторону и долго молчал, рассматривая бегущий отражения в окнах здания, но потом произнес:

— Да.

Джаред и не ожидал другого ответа. Лори засунул руки в карманы брюк, нещадно сминая дорогой пиджак, развернулся и ушел.

Джаред не уехал из Нью-Йорка, сдержав данное Крису обещание остаться до Рождества. Он пару раз открывал дневник, пробовал читать, но бросал, натыкаясь на описания событий из жизни Дженсена. Он честно старался следовать совету Лори выбросить Эклза из головы, даже наведался в лабораторию и немного повозился с парочкой экспериментов со сплавами. Удивительно, но ребята ждали его возвращения и не ликвидировали его пропуск после увольнения. Но если Джаред и старался выбросить Дженсена Эклза из головы, то ученого из его души вытравить было невозможно. Он все чаще задумывался над теорией многомерности, подолгу просиживал в Нью-Йоркской публичной библиотеке, отслеживал работы по физике элементарных частиц.

Джаред иногда выбирался вместе с Крисом и Стивом по барам Манхеттена, и они удачно напивались. Однажды их чуть не арестовали за нарушение общественного порядка, когда они начали орать на весь Бруклинский мост похабные песни в стиле кантри. Но экспериментов с кокаином и случайными знакомствами Джаред больше не допускал.

Накануне Рождества, накупив подарков и отправив их с курьером по адресам, Джаред решил принять приглашение на рождественский бал в Нью-Йоркском университете. В конце концов, пусть он даже не учился здесь, но проработал почти два года и посторонним себя точно не чувствовал.

Ему долго искали смокинг на его рост, но так не нашли. Джареду не хотелось дальше мотаться по прокатным агентствам, и он отправился в ближайший универмаг. Пятьсот долларов плюс, пятьсот долларов минус — зато хоть какая-то приличная вещь появится в его джинсово-рубашечном гардеробе.

Молодой человек с показным манерным поведением истинного ценителя прекрасного довольно быстро нашел смокинг, рубашку и бабочку. Увидев на руке у Джареда агатовый браслет, продавец просиял:

— Я знаю, что вам нужно.

И через минуту притащил бархатную коробочку. Джаред откинул крышку и присвистнул от восхищения. Это были серебряные запонки. В изящную оправу в виде восьмерки были вставлены два черных агата с тонкими змеистыми прожилками. Символ бесконечности на обеих руках. Черт, он даже зауважал этого манерного выпендрежника.

Вернувшись в отель, Джаред решил сразу переодеться и в попытках вставить в манжету запонку уронил ее под журнальный столик. Чертыхаясь, он полез доставать запонку и заметил белый прямоугольник фотографии, очевидно выпавшей из дневника. Джаред перевернул фотографию и увидел на снимке Дженсена. Ему было здесь лет шестнадцать-семнадцать, и, скорее всего, его фотографировал отец на охоте. Дженсен в камуфляжной форме и в черной шапочке, надвинутой на глаза, держал в руках ружье и очень серьезно смотрел в камеру, немного склонив голову набок.

Джаред взял дневник со столика, пролистал его, нашел пустую скрепку и понял, что начиная с этой страницы, дневник вел уже Дженсен.

_«24 декабря 1995 года._

_Сегодня рождественский вечер. Впервые за последние годы я сижу один, без подарков и поздравлений. Со мной нет рядом человека, которого я так сильно люблю. Моего отца. Завтра я поеду к нему на кладбище и обязательно повезу подарок. А сегодня мне плохо и одиноко. Я целый день читал его дневник, а теперь пишу в нем, продолжая историю семьи Эклз._

_С Рождеством тебя, папа! Я очень скучаю по тебе»._

Джаред вложил фотографию на место, и, сам не понимая, что творит, начал паковать вещи. Машиной к дому добираться около трех часов, но где найти сумасшедшего таксиста, который повезет его за сто пятьдесят миль в рождественский вечер? Джаред с грустью понял, что от прокатных агентств ему не отвертеться, но решил схитрить и попросил консьержа, сунув ему приличные чаевые, найти машину, любую и побыстрее.

 

Огромная алая луна освещала путь, красные блики габаритных огней чужих машин оставались далеко сзади. Он гнал из всех сил, торопясь домой, и даже не переоделся, оставшись в смокинге, только распустил галстук-бабочку. Наконец-то знакомый поворот. Сквозь деревья Джаред увидел освещенный первый этаж и тонкий блик прикроватной лампы на втором. В доме кто-то был. Джаред выскочил из машины, пожалев, что у него нет с собой пистолета или бейсбольной биты. Дверь оказалась открытой, он ворвался в дом и замер на пороге. В холле на небольшой деревянной подставке переливалась праздничными огнями елка, украшенная серебристой мишурой. Рядом, прямо на полу, стояли открытая бутылка вина и два бокала.

На втором этаже раздались шаги, и кто-то начал спускаться по лестнице. Джаред стоял и не мог пошевелиться, потом все же заставил себя медленно повернуться. Облокотившись на тонкие перила, в джинсах и синей футболке, босой, немного помятый со сна, стоял Дженсен. Он улыбнулся Джареду и тихо проговорил:

— С возвращением и с Рождеством!


	4. Chapter 4

_И, оправясь от испуга, гостя встретил я, как друга._

_«Извините, сэр иль леди,— я приветствовал его,—_

_Задремал я здесь от скуки, и так тихи были звуки,_

_Так неслышны ваши стуки в двери дома моего,_

_Что я вас едва услышал»,— дверь открыл я: никого,_

_Тьма — и больше ничего._

 

— Сукин сын! — выдохнул Джаред. — Твою мать, вот же сволочь…

Дженсен оттолкнулся от перил и подошел поближе:

— Я знаю больше ругательств и на большем количестве языков. И ты не меньший сукин сын. Неужели так сложно делать то, что тебе говорят?

Джаред меньше всего любил, когда ему навязывали чью-то волю, да еще ничем не аргументируя. Поэтому разозлился он мгновенно.

— Что делать? Сидеть здесь? Читать твой дневник и задавать потолку вопросы?

— В коробке были еще три книги, если дневник тебя не устраивал, — Дженсен стоял перед ним, зацепив пальцы за шлевки джинсов и раскачиваясь с пятки на носок. При том, что Дженсен был ниже ростом, у него получалось смотреть на Джареда сверху вниз, и это окончательно выводило из себя.

— Ну да, насладиться твоей охуительной по величине библиотекой и перерезать себе горло заботливо оставленным ножом. Или все же дать сбыться всей той чуши и торжественно подставить тебе шею под этот самый нож?

Дженсен хмыкнул:

— Это всегда успеется. Лучше бы ты хоть по диагонали пролистал дневник, придурок. Вкратце, чтобы не раздувать конфликт и, в конце концов, выпить вина, я тебя успокою. Я считаю, мой отец был неправ по поводу тебя. Вернее, может быть и прав, но пользы твое изобретение принесет гораздо больше чем вреда. Так что я не намерен верить в чьи-то туманные предсказания по поводу конца света. Многие ясновидящие путают конец света и собственную смерть, поэтому верить на слово иранскому психу я не собираюсь.

— А во что ты веришь?— Джаред никак не мог успокоиться. — К чему весь этот цирк с исчезновениями? Зачем притворяться мертвым? В чем твой интерес?

Дженсен наклонился и поднял с пола бокалы и бутылку:

— Я думаю, вино уже подышало, — и, зажав ножки бокалов между пальцами, налил вина. Вытянув вперед руку с бокалами, он приглашающе кивнул:

— Попробуй. Очень неплохое.

Джаред послушно вытащил один бокал из пальцев Дженсена, поднес к губам и сделал глоток.

Дженсен отсалютовал и тоже выпил.

Алкоголь — отличный адаптоген. Он всегда примиряет человека с ситуацией, пусть на недолгий срок, но успокаивает и расслабляет, главное — не переборщить с количеством

Дженсен забрал у него пустой бокал, поставил рядом со своим на пол, потом подошел очень близко и взял Джареда за руки. Его ладони прохладными кольцами обхватили запястья, большие пальцы скользнули под манжеты рубашки, успокаивающе поглаживая тонкую кожу, потом нащупали вены и прижались сильнее, сбивая пульс с бешеного ритма. Джаред прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как по телу пробегают маленькие искорки, и от этих одновременно невинных и порочных прикосновений зарождается возбуждение. Он почувствовал, как Дженсен сделал еще один маленький шаг к нему навстречу и стал почти вплотную. Его губы оказались рядом с ухом, и теплое дыхание опалило скулу:

— А что ты сейчас хочешь больше? Меня или ответы на свои вопросы?

Джаред широко открыл глаза и отшатнулся. Его взгляд зацепился за расширенные зрачки Дженсена, почти полностью затопившие зеленую радужку. Он смотрел на блики от рождественской гирлянды на теплой коже, и умирал от желания сказать: «Тебя», но молчал. Он был готов к случайным знакомствам, к услугам хастлеров, к пьяному минету за углом бара, но не к этому обещанию полного блаженства, которое чувствовалось в нежных прикосновениях рук, в приоткрытых полных губах и гладкой коже, усыпанной солнечными веснушками и цветными огоньками. Он нехотя высвободил руки и отстранился. Дженсен тоже сделал шаг назад:

— Значит, ты примчался сюда, бросив гостеприимный Нью-Йорк, чтобы спросить у меня — жив я или мертв?

Джаред усмехнулся:

— Я читал твой дневник. Остановился на записи, когда ты остался на Рождество один. Потом взял машину и приехал сюда. Не задумываясь вообще зачем. Я даже не предполагал, что ты будешь здесь.

Дженсен, опустив голову, задумчиво рассматривал что-то в полу. До Джареда начинало потихоньку доходить.

— Твою мать, ты…. Ты этого захотел. Ты захотел, чтобы я приехал. Как ты это сделал?

Дженсен исподлобья взглянул на него и быстро отвел глаза, но Джаред понял, куда он посмотрел. Джаред поднял левую руку, отвернул манжету, сдернул агатовый браслет с руки и демонстративно уронил вниз. Дженсен бросился к нему, поймав на лету браслет:

— Нет!

— Это еще почему? Я не кукла на веревочках, чтобы ты мог…

— Можешь мне не верить, но я не специально. Браслет — просто средство связи. Ну, если бы я тебе позвонил и сказал: «Приезжай, я не хочу праздновать один Рождество», ты бы приехал?

— Приехал, но это был бы мой выбор.

— Между прочим, это и был твой выбор, только за тебя выбрало не сознание, а подсознание. Я знаю свои способности, я не умею влиять на людей, я просто по-детски не хотел оставаться один в этот вечер и думал о тебе. Вот ты и приехал.

Джаред смотрел в глаза, которые буквально умоляли его поверить в сказанное, и понимал, что проиграл. Проиграл по всем фронтам, и ему уже не хотелось ни задавать вопросы, ни возражать, ни вообще говорить. Он молча протянул руку с закатанной манжетой Дженсену, и тот, мгновенно поняв, что от него хотят, надел браслет обратно и поспешно заговорил, не отпуская запястье Джареда:

— В связке амулетов наверху есть…

Джаред перехватил его руку, притянул к себе за шею, зарываясь пальцами в короткие пряди на затылке, и прошептал ему в губы:

— Заткнись, а…

Один поцелуй, только поцелуй. Может от этого станет легче, может, тогда он поймет, что Дженсен — живой человек из крови и плоти, а не образ, созданный его воображением, и все вернется на круги своя. Он отчаянно этого хотел, он запутался сам в себе, он же не маленькая девочка-фанатка, наивно влюбившаяся в плакат на стене. За последние недели он действовал по программе, навязанной ему Дженсеном, читал о его жизни, видел его фотографии и картину, хранил его снимок в телефоне, и даже жил в его доме. Он пропитался Дженсеном до последней капли крови, и если бы не шарахался от случайных связей после того мальчишки-хастлера, то кричал бы его имя во время оргазма.

Один поцелуй, без прелюдий и легких касаний, без нежности, без надежды. Джаред захватнически прижался к губам, раскрыл языком рот, вторгаясь, не боясь поранить зубами. И утонул, задохнулся, осознав, что реальность превзошла любые грёзы. Дженсен ответил так же яростно, открываясь навстречу его желанию, разрешая впиваться до боли, пробовать его на вкус, прикусывать нижнюю губу, творить со своим ртом все, что заблагорассудится. Джаред чувствовал, что пропал, снова попал в рай и не осознавал, что его рука уже не держит Дженсена за затылок, а скользнула вниз по спине под футболку и порывисто гладит теплую, бархатную кожу.

Один поцелуй превратился в обжигающую тело схватку, войну за доступ к телу другого. Дженсен стащил с его плеч пиджак и теперь расстегивал рубашку, пытаясь справиться с мелкими пуговицами, в то время как Джаред целовал его в шею, ощутимо прихватывая кожу. Дженсен ругался сквозь зубы, но покорно подставлялся под острые укусы. В конце концов, рубашка поддалась, полы разлетелись в разные стороны и Дженсен вырвался из объятий, чтобы снять с себя футболку. Джаред восхищенно наблюдал, как глаза Дженсена — сияющие, хмельные — скрылись за тканью, обтянувшей нос и скулы, и снова засияли совсем близко, маня предвкушением. Футболка соскользнула по руке вниз на пол, сворачиваясь в комок у босых ног, и снова поцелуй обжег губы. Только целовали уже его, Джареда, перехватывая контроль, заставляя беспомощно стонать и откидывать голову, когда кожу на шее втягивали в рот, оставляя следы. Горячая грудь прижалась к его груди, сильные руки удержали за талию, губы скользнули по ключицам, спускаясь вниз и прихватывая сосок.

Джаред вскрикнул от острого наслаждения и, оттолкнув Дженсена, рухнул перед ним на колени. Не давая опомниться ни себе, ни ему, он схватил Дженсена за пояс и быстро расстегнул пуговицу и молнию. Стянув джинсы вниз до щиколоток, Джаред заставил его переступить и вытащить ноги из штанин — он хотел видеть его полностью обнаженным. Потом провел ладонями от щиколоток к бедрам, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, остановился, притянул к себе и взял член в рот. Дженсен застонал, его руки запутались в длинных волосах Джареда, пальцы сжимались, иногда довольно сильно подергивая пряди. Джаред не останавливался, брал глубоко, облизывал, снова пускал глубоко в горло, наслаждаясь ощущением скольжения по языку, по внутренней поверхности щек. И когда он понял, что Дженсен сейчас кончит, то не позволил отстраниться, вцепился в его бедра и застонал, когда услышал, как Дженсен гортанно кричит, содрогаясь и наполняя его рот.

Один поцелуй, одна ночь, возможно, только один раз. Ни обещаний, ни возвышенных речей. Двое мужчин, бутылка вина, Рождество и неясное будущее.

Дженсен опустился на колени рядом, властно взял его за руку, вытащил запонку, аккуратно положил ее на пол, потом не спеша вынул вторую запонку и снял с него рубашку. Джареду было в первый раз наплевать на то, что кто-то видит его шрамы на руках и на животе, он лишь сорванно дышал, наблюдая, как Дженсен расстегивает ему брюки и закусывает губу, охватывая его член рукой, как придвигается ближе, усиливая движения. А потом не выдержал, закрыл глаза, отдавшись ощущениям подступающего оргазма и горячих губ на своей груди, и сдерживался сколько мог, стараясь продлить и запомнить каждое мгновение. Кончая, он не мог даже дышать, только дрожал, пытаясь не упасть. Дженсен обнял его и мягко повалил на пол, и Джаред наконец-то вдохнул и тут же притянул Дженсена к себе:

— Только не вздумай сейчас свалить.

Дженсен хохотнул ему в ключицу, потом поднял голову и, манерничая в стиле южной красавицы, произнес:

— Я подумаю об этом завтра.

Джаред засмеялся:

— Я тебя по лестнице не понесу.

— А я и не нарываюсь, и в постели буду думать только о тебе.

Джаред приподнялся на локте, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Дженсена:

— Дженсен, значит, ты все-таки исчезнешь?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Я не могу здесь долго оставаться, максимум двенадцать-тринадцать часов, половину суточного цикла. Я слишком долго прожил в другом мире, в моем теле клетки с другой атомарной структурой и направленностью информационного поля. И вот тебе ответ на один из твоих вопросов — в чем мой интерес. Мне нужно, чтобы ты придумал, как без последствий осуществить переход из мира в мир. И менять информационное поле физических объектов, присваивая им потоки миров, куда они попадают. Я просто хочу вернуться домой.

Джаред завис. Задача, конечно, из интересных, но как она решается, если в этой вселенной никто всерьез информационными потоками не занимался. Тут надо начинать даже не с нуля, а с минус единицы.

Дженсен засмеялся:

— Бог ты мой, передо мной лежит настоящая академическая душонка. Ты что, уже начал вникать в суть проблемы? Эй? Ау? Есть кто дома?

Джаред встряхнул головой как собака:

— А?

Дженсена это добило окончательно. Он скатился с Джареда, смеясь как ненормальный, и упал на спину, прижимая одну руку к животу, второй вытирая слезы.

Джаред обиделся:

— Ты чего?

Дженсен отсмеялся и, снова возвращаясь в объятия Джареда, крепко поцеловал его:

— Вина хочешь?

Джаред сглотнул. Во рту действительно пересохло, но он упрямо мотнул головой:

— Нет, я хочу тебя.

Дженсен посерьезнел:

— Я не убегаю. Пока. Так что сначала вино.

Они сидели на полу возле рождественской ёлки, пили вино, говорили обо всем и ни о чем. Просто наслаждались вечером, огнями, терпким вкусом вина и друг другом. Потом перебрались на второй этаж, упали на кровать и начали все с начала. С одного поцелуя.

Джаред проснулся от того, что Дженсен тяжело застонал рядом с ним и резко сел на кровати. За окном едва-едва серело, но света оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джаред с испугом увидел, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы в теле Дженсена:

— Что происходит?

Дженсен сполз на край кровати, встряхнулся, пытаясь прийти в себя, потом оглянулся через плечо, улыбнулся и хрипло сказал:

— Мне пора.

Сонное состояние испарилось в мгновение ока. Джаред вскочил на ноги и застыл у кровати, не зная, что делать. Дженсен быстро натянул джинсы и футболку, подошел к нему, обнял и отступил на шаг. Джаред только успел почувствовать влажную испарину кожи и сильную дрожь.

Сбегая вниз по лестнице на первый этаж, Дженсен крикнул на ходу:

— Купи большое серебряное зеркало! Пожалуйста!

Джаред бросился за ним и успел увидеть, как стеклянная стена исказилась волнами и Дженсен исчез в ней.

Джаред в прострации с размаху сел на пол, ударившись локтем о перила. Взвыл от тряханувшей боли и свернулся клубком на ступеньках, спасаясь от образовавшейся пустоты.

Очередной день начался с очередной чашки кофе и звонка Криса. Джаред отрешенно выслушал возмущения друга и угрозы приехать и так же отрешенно ответил:

— Не надо приезжать. Со мной все в порядке.

Криса такой ответ не устроил:

— В порядке?! Ты исчезаешь, не говоря ни слова. Между прочим, с тобой на вечере кое-кто очень хотел встретиться.

Меньше всего Джареда сейчас интересовал неведомый «кое-кто». Он слушал Криса и мысленно продумывал план будущей работы. На стойке перед ним лежал дневник, и он, невпопад отвечая, гладил его кожаную обложку.

Крис выдохся и отключился, и Джаред нетерпеливо открыл дневник и начал читать. Проглатывал запись за записью в поисках ответов, но с каждой страницей накапливались лишь вопросы.

К вечеру Джаред набросал несколько страниц теоретических выкладок, а на следующее утро изорвал, превратив день работы в груду испорченной бумаги. Отчаявшись, он засел за ноутбук и принялся искать серебряное зеркало. После бесчисленного количества интернет-магазинов и нескольких писем владельцам антикварных лавок, ему стало казаться, что проще найти золотого Тутанхамона в полный рост, чем гребаное зеркало.

На следующий день он разослал запросы в университеты по вопросам взаимодействия полей и заказал копии работ по хронодинамике. Монитор ноутбука не годился для развернутых схем, и Джаред съездил в город за флипчартом и бумагой и оставил заказ на большой монитор. Графопостроитель ему был не по карману, пришлось обойтись кульманом и старой чертежной доской, которые он чудом не выбросил, когда разбирал хлам. В почте его ждали письма с вежливыми извинениями — зеркал ни у кого из антикваров не оказалось.

Теоретические выкладки отметались одна за одной. Но это было хорошо. Джаред знал, что это временно. Если ничего не сходится — значит, уменьшается количество предположений, истина становится ближе. Он тщательно фиксировал промежуточные результаты, в перерывах обзванивал всех, кто оказался в его телефонной книжке, и просил поискать большое серебряное зеркало, обещая золотые горы.

Дженсен не появлялся.

Двадцать восьмого декабря, за три дня до наступления нового две тысячи одиннадцатого года, Джаред собрал ворох бумаг, засунул в угол кульман и решил ждать. Мозг требовал перерыва, а Джаред не умел отдыхать, бездельничая. Идея, чем себя занять, давно мельтешила на краю сознания. Поскольку Дженсен мог с ним общаться мысленно, то почему бы ему самому не попробовать. Для закоренелого материалиста идея выглядела полным маразмом, но Джаред давно смирился с тем, что его знания о мире — не предел.

На первом попавшемся эзотерическом сайте его выбесил флешевый снежок, и он долго и затейливо матерился, глядя на разноцветные снежинки и пытаясь кликнуть на нужную ссылку.

В голове раздался тихий голос: «А у меня сейчас лето».

И мгновенно стало легче. Дженсен рядом, он его слышит. Джаред попытался направленно думать, в соответствии с инструкцией на открывшейся странице.

В голове со знакомой ехидной интонацией пронеслось:

«Не майся дурью. Я тебя и так слышу».

Джаред красочно представил, что он сделает с обладателем голоса, когда тот изволит явиться, и услышал довольный смешок.

Голос исчез, но теплое ощущение невидимого присутствия осталось надолго. Джаред вернулся к своим записям и дневнику, и в выкладках начала появляться некая понятная логика

Заработавшись, он едва не пропустил начало нового десятилетия. Включив ноутбук, он устроился с ногами на диване, налил виски и приготовился смотреть онлайн-трансляцию из Нью-Йорка.

Битком набитая Таймс-сквер уже вовсю праздновала. Хрустальный воздушный шар медленно опускался, люди обнимались и целовались, и он думал о том, как хорошо оказаться там вместе с Дженсеном. Зеркало так и не нашлось, а у Дженсена там лето. Интересно, как время течет там? Может быть, сейчас у них там четвертое июля и оглушительно гремят фейерверки?

 

Вечером следующего дня позвонил Крис, судя по голосу, в состоянии приличного похмелья:

— Привет, Джаред.

— Привет. Хорошо погуляли?

— Сначала хорошо, потом я даже затрудняюсь сказать.

Джаред засмеялся:

— Понятно. Жив, и слава богу.

— Я тебе зеркало нашел.

Джаред вскочил со стула:

— Да ты что? Где?

— А не скажу. Я припру тебе его лично. В качестве подарка. Размер тот, который ты просил — почти два метра в высоту, но в машину влезет. Я примерял.

— Крис, я …

— Не хочешь меня видеть? — было слышно, что Крис обиделся.

В голове Джареда послышалось: «Пусть приезжает».

— Нет, что ты. Просто это же не в соседний квартал заскочить. Я бы не хотел тебя так напрягать.

— А я бы хотел посмотреть, как живет мой лучший друг. Выпить с ним по-человечески, без посиделок в барах и блядей под столиками.

Джаред улыбнулся:

— По крайней мере, ясно, как ты встретил Новый год.

Крис вздохнул:

— У меня такое ощущение, что я его уже и проводил.

— Приезжай. Тут, правда, проблемно добираться, — Джаред было пустился в объяснения, куда ехать и куда сворачивать, но Крис перебил его:

— Знаешь, на дворе между прочим двадцать первый век. Дай координаты, я забью их в навигатор и уж как-нибудь доеду.

Джаред отправился уточнять координаты на Google Maps, и его осенило. Это Дженсен с его интуитивным восприятием мира делил все свои наблюдения на «чувствую» и «не чувствую», а ведь перекрестки имеют совершенно конкретные координаты в пространстве. Если сюда добавить время, данные метеоспутников в виде изобар и изотерм, фазы луны, солнечную активность, высоту над уровнем моря…

Все складывалось в определенную картинку, и Джаред, быстро продиктовав Крису координаты, бросился к записям. Взяв за точку отсчета расположение дома, он постарался собрать об этом месте как можно больше данных, записывая на флипчарте основные пункты. Потом, натянув на чертежную доску лист масштабно-координатной бумаги, Джаред набросал на скорую руку трехмерную сетку по широте, долготе и времени, отметив дни, когда Дженсен появлялся здесь. Выстраивая графики разными маркерами, он провозился почти до утра, и около пяти часов обессиленно рухнул в постель, рассчитывая поспать до приезда Криса.

Друзья у Джареда никогда не отличались любовью к ранним подъемам и тактом, так что он успел выспаться и не пропустил приезда Криса, потому что тот, выйдя из машины, начал орать:

— Ну ни хуя себе, красотища-то какая!

Джаред даже порадовался, что с Крисом не приехал Стив, иначе он, привыкший за последнее время к тишине, оглох бы в считанные секунды. Крис, словно маленький ребенок, с восторгом прыгал у озера, бегал вокруг дома, падая в снег, и сыпал непрекращающимися вопросами до тех пор, пока не выдохся и не свалился в сугроб. Джаред с улыбкой наблюдал за ним и отвечал невпопад, ожидая, когда Крис угомонится.

Вдвоем они вытащили зеркало из внедорожника и занесли внутрь. Джаред принялся разрезать упаковочный материал, а Крис начал скакать по дому, заглядывая во все окна и продолжая восхищаться.

Зеркало было старым, со слегка поцарапанной амальгамой и потемневшей от времени деревянной рамой. Но оно удивительно вписывалось в минималистичный интерьер дома, гармонируя с деревянной кухней, черным кожаным диваном и теплым паркетом. Джаред поставил его в пространство между двумя окнами, и в зеркале отразилась лестница, по которой спускался Крис.

— Джаред, выставляйся. За этот дом надо выпить.

Джаред согласился:

— Да. За этот дом просто необходимо выпить.


	5. Chapter 5

_Тьмой полночной окруженный, так стоял я, погруженный_

_В грезы, что еще не снились никому до этих пор;_

_Тщетно ждал я так, однако тьма мне не давала знака,_

_Слово лишь одно из мрака донеслось ко мне: «Линор!»_

_Это я шепнул, и эхо прошептало мне: «Линор!»_

_Прошептало, как укор._

 

Статистика — великая вещь, но зачастую ее результатами злостно пренебрегают. Джаред по количеству попоек с Крисом должен был давно вычислить средневзвешенный уровень похмелья на следующий день и быть готовым к этому. Но, увы, каждый раз он неприятно удивлялся тому, как наутро трещит голова и неимоверно противно накатывает тошнота при каждом движении. Вчера за разговорами они приговорили почти две бутылки виски. После первой их взаимопонимание достигло апогея, и они радостно соглашались друг с другом, обсуждая политику США на Ближнем Востоке, баб и мужиков, но на половине второй переругались.

Виной беспредельному ору в невменяемом состоянии послужила тема, которая не всплывала в их разговорах больше года. Крис, хорошо перебравший, решил сходить в туалет отлить и, вернувшись, застрял у чертежной доски.

— Джей, а что ты тут пытаешься выяснить?

Джареду было не до глубоких научных объяснений, и он отмахнулся:

— Да так, одна идейка посетила.

Крис развернулся на пятках, чуть не упал и сердито гаркнул:

— А вернуться в лабораторию и прекратить маяться дурью в этом шикарном доме тебя идейка не посещала?

— Нет, не посещала.

— Джей, насколько я знаю, с психикой у тебя после того происшествия все нормально. Ты не падаешь в обморок, когда заходишь в лабораторные помещения, фактически восстановил все наработки из пепла. А почему бросил? Тебя перестали интересовать деньги? Или решил, что тех патентов, которые накосил за годы работы, хватит до конца жизни? Технология ведь не стоит на месте, рано или поздно их перестанут использовать и заменят на более современные разработки. Ты же гений в своей области, гений, который решил без причины проебать годы работы и забить на колоссальный опыт.

Джаред вздохнул:

— Опять завел старую шарманку.

Крис подошел ближе:

— Нет, я тебе сейчас эту шарманку проиграю по-новому. Дело ведь не в том, что ты перегорел или тебе стало неинтересно. Я устал соглашаться с тобой. Дело в том, что ты испугался. Так ведь? Ты видел собственными глазами, что получилось в результате твоих экспериментов. И ты все-таки получил этот долбанный сверхпрочный сплав, о котором твердил почти два года. Но почему-то скрыл этот факт. Теперь ребята парятся над твоими идеями. Они подошли близко, но им не хватает твоих мозгов, чтобы получить те же результаты.

Джаред хмыкнул:

— С чего ты взял?

Крис резко перебил:

— Я видел результаты вскрытия Алоны.

— Там нечего было вскрывать.

— Ребята из криминалистической лаборатории разобрали пожарище на молекулы. И они обнаружили металл в костной ткани. Причем, по их заявлению, это не перенос при горении, а искусственное внедрение в структуру. Правда, результаты замолчали по причине невероятности, но отчеты остались. Как вы это сделали? Инженеры начали ставить биологические эксперименты? Что вы хотели проверить?

Джаред молча налил в стаканы виски и опрокинул в рот свою порцию.

Крис подошел к столику, взял стакан и выпил тоже. Потом упал на диван рядом с Джаредом:

— Я видел то, что получили ребята. Почти идеально. Давление выдерживает в пять раз больше, не теряет упругости, двойная кристаллическая решетка, а это вообще за гранью фантастики. Подводная лодка из такого материала может добраться до ядра Земли, если захочет. Но окисление, чертово окисление. Материал имеет уникальную физическую сопротивляемость и почти нулевую химическую устойчивость. Для самосмазывающихся материалов подобная оксидная пленка была бы просто идеальна. Но ты же не тефлон изобретал. Так какие свойства проявил твой сверхпрочный сплав?

Джаред вздохнул. Угомонить Криса всегда было занятием не из легких. Он умел вгрызаться в проблему, как собака в кость, поэтому и добился высокого положения в научном обществе.

— Крис, прошу по-человечески. То и получилось — окислилось все нахер и рвануло. Ничего я толком не добился.

— А как же Алона?

Джаред потихоньку под влиянием алкоголя начал закипать:

— Алона, Алона… Я не знаю, что ты там нарыл у криминалистов. Нет Алоны, ушла фейерверком. Отъебись.

Крис внезапно схватил его за подбородок и повернул к себе:

— Джей, ты зарвался.

Джаред отстранил руку Криса от своего лица:

— Кейн, что тебе не понятно в слове «отъебись»? Или ты надеешься споить меня окончательно и разговорить?

— Была такая мысль, но такого лося как ты мне не перепить.

— А ты рискни.

— Не раньше, чем я получу ответ хоть на один вопрос.

Джаред не выдержал:

— А что ты будешь делать с этими ответами? Хватит, что от меня люди шарахались, как от прокаженного. Мне не хватало еще, чтобы и ты, и Стив… Мне страшно, я боюсь. Отважный, ебанутый на всю голову Падалеки — просто трус, который боится признаться в своих ошибках. Ни хера я не добился тогда, не получил никакого суперсплава, понятно? И ебанул лабораторию с отчаяния. Так пойдет?

Крис встал, засунул руки в карманы брюк и посмотрел на Джареда сверху вниз:

— Поистерил?

— Поистерил. Наливай.

— И про Алону ты так ничего и не скажешь?

— Да что тут говорить, — Джаред смирился с тем, что Крис на этот раз не отстанет. — Сплав оказался проникающим. Самовоспроизводимым полимером за счет двойной кристаллической решетки. ДНК не напоминает, а? Чуть ли не искусственный интеллект, блядь. Алона и решила: была не была. На мышках и собачках вышло. Выжили. Мы их с небоскребов бросали. Ни одной поломанной кости. Вот мы и сделали ванну слабощелочного раствора. По нашим подсчетам достаточно было около пяти минут, чтобы он естественным образом впитался через кожу. В принципе, так и получилось. Алона в тот день не струсила и сиганула с водонапорной башни. Как в кино встала и пошла, только поцарапалась немного. Мы туда заранее мешков с тепловатой натаскали с соседней стройки, а то кости костями, а внешность тоже жалко. Когда вернулись в лабораторию, то ли на адреналине, то ли закончилось что-то наподобие инкубационного периода, но Алоне стало плохо. Повысилась температура, по ее словам болело все тело. Мы успели сделать несколько проб и поняли, что эта хрень восприняла человеческий организм как агрессивную среду, и то самое окисление, о котором ты говорил, и послужило детонатором. Сгорела не лаборатория, сгорела Алона, пропитанная сплавом, а потом я взорвал и лабораторию. Вот тебе и история создания универсального солдата.

Крис, открыв рот, смотрел на Джареда, потом сел на пол и потянулся к бутылке.

— Ебать, Джей, надо нажраться.

И они нажрались.

Утро началось с такого, что Джаред чуть не сгорел со стыда. Заснули они вдвоем на одной кровати, и когда организм решил, что выспался, то заодно решил, что ему одиноко со своим утренним стояком, и самостоятельно, без участия мозга, начал распускать руки по отношению к соседнему организму. В результате Джаред получил хорошую затрещину и дикий вопль в ухо:

— Какой я тебе на хрен Дженсен, руки убери, озабоченное!

Мозг включился и шепнул: «Пиздец».

В качестве извинения пришлось вставать, идти на кухню и готовить завтрак. Отнести все это Крису в постель Джаред побоялся — завтрак с легкостью мог оказаться у него на голове, поэтому просто крикнул:

— Вставай. Я жрать приготовил.

Как оказалось, Крис не придал утреннему происшествию особого значения, всего лишь кратко порекомендовал навещать ванную почаще вместе с правой рукой или завести себе какую-нибудь провинциалочку или провинциала. Джаред засмеялся, представив, если скажет Крису, кого он умудрился завести. Как минимум, Дженсен тянул на инопланетянина.

На трезвую голову они еще раз поговорили о том дне в лаборатории, просто для очистки совести и чтобы расставить точки над «i». Потом Крис ради любопытства еще раз посмотрел все выкладки и графики и заметил:

— Телепортация — конечно, круто. Но давай будем смотреть правде в глаза: скорость света — константа, любое перемещение выше скорости света в линейном пространстве невозможно без разрушения структуры атомов. А в нелинейном, я даже не представляю, как это реализуется. Я, конечно, уважаю создателей теории Большого взрыва и могу себе теоретически представить, что в период зарождения Вселенной она была многомерной, но измерения в результате расширения свернулись, так сказать, компактифицировались. А разбитую чашку, как ты знаешь, не склеишь. Развернуть процесс в обратном направлении — нужна энергия, эквивалентная той, которая происходила в первые минуты зарождения Вселенной. Даже если твои выкладки верны, где ты возьмешь такую прорву топлива?

Джаред возразил:

— Во-первых, мы пользуемся атомной энергией, и почему-то не задумываемся, какое ее количество мы получаем всего лишь из нескольких граммов обогащенного урана.

— Ты чокнутый. Ты собираешься строить атомный реактор?

— Примитивно мыслишь. Если я смог создать сплав, который дублирует человеческую ДНК, и это вещество оказалось офигенной бомбой, то стоит задуматься, на что способен сам человек. Еще Эйнштейн связал воедино массу и энергию. Согласно общепринятой модели, протоны и нейтроны, или нуклоны, как составляющие атомного ядра, состоят из кварков и связывающих их глюонов. При этом известно, что у глюонов — нулевая масса, а масса кварков составляет лишь пять процентов массы ядра. Так откуда взялись остальные девяносто пять?

Джаред вытащил из стопки бумаги распечатку и, найдя нужную страницу, протянул Крису:

— Исследования Лорана Лелуша. Сейчас в Центре теоретической физики доказали, что оставшиеся девяносто пять процентов массы кроются в энергии движения и взаимодействия между кварками и глюонами. Модель квантовой хромодинамики на решётке, до которой додумались еще в семидесятых годах, предполагает, что пространство представляет собой не континуум, а трёхмерный массив точек, а если добавить сюда время, пусть даже не всплошную, а в виде дискретных точек, мы получим пространство-время. Привяжем к четырёхмерной решётке кварки, а глюоны — к связям между ними, и получим четко координируемый поток энергии в четырехмерном пространстве. Нам не нужен уран, у нас есть человеческое тело для получения энергии. Или ты не согласен, что оно тоже состоит из атомов? А запустит процесс мой псевдо-ДНК, как запустил процесс распада в теле Алоны. Остается еще несколько вопросов: радиоактивность и управление реакцией, но тут еще надо подумать. Радиация тогда в лаборатории была выше нормы, но период полураспада длился около двадцати семи минут. Я смотрел показания, перед тем как все уничтожить. Вопрос только — почему реакция не прошла до конца, и почему я остался жив? Крис, ты что, не понял? Я был в защитном костюме, — Джаред закатал рукава. — Это не только химические и термические ожоги, это еще и радиация. Ты же знаешь, какую температуру выдерживает костюм.

Он буквально услышал, как падает челюсть Криса, и засмеялся. Он впервые видел Криса таким ошарашенным.

— Ладно, успокойся ты, это всего лишь теория.

— Ты точно псих, — Крис все еще не мог поверить в услышанное. — У тебя, видимо, при пожаре выгорели какие-то клетки головного мозга. Слушай, ты кровь на анализ не сдавал? Может в тебе прижился твой псевдо-ДНК и руководит твоими действиями? По крайней мере, энергии, чтобы такое наворотить, у тебя хоть отбавляй и без цепной реакции.

— Сгорел бы уже нахер, если бы был. Он же нестабилен в человеческом теле.

— А может ему Алона не понравилась?

Джаред сам удивлялся, как он может спокойно слышать и говорить об Алоне и о том, что произошло в лаборатории. Видимо, алкогольная психотерапия — неплохая вещь.

Крис уехал в Нью-Йорк, и жизнь снова вернулась в свою колею: работа, выкладки, проверка версий, расчет необходимой энергии, теория струн и ожидание Дженсена. Последний не появлялся даже голосом в голове, хотя Джаред по нескольку раз в день пытался его дозваться.

Однажды вечером в дверь дома настойчиво постучали. Джаред пошел открывать и с удивлением увидел двух представителей военной братии и внедорожник, припаркованный на въезде.

— Джаред Падалеки?

— Да. Что вам угодно?

— Мы можем пройти?

— Нет.

— Тогда попрошу проехать с нами.

— Куда?

— Вас хотели бы видеть в Министерстве обороны США.

— По какому вопросу?

— Мы сотрудники Агентства Национальной Безопасности, и мы в курсе, что вы самостоятельно занимаетесь одним научным проектом, и хотели бы вам предложить все необходимые условия и поддержку со стороны правительства США.

— Каким научным проектом?

— Ненаучным языком, насколько я знаю, это называется телепортация.

Джаред ошалел:

— Откуда вы…?

— Надеюсь, вы не слишком обидитесь на своего друга Кристиана Кейна, поскольку вам придется очень тесно с ним сотрудничать. Кейн пожелал войти в исследовательскую группу.

Джаред всегда был импульсивным в решениях, а когда его еще и провоцировали, он действовал не раздумывая. Он зло посмотрел на нагло-самоуверенные лица и гаркнул:

— Идите на хуй со своим Кейном! — и захлопнул дверь.

Двое в мундирах продолжали настойчиво стучать. Голосов Джаред не слышал, но видел, как за толстым стеклом разеваются рты в попытке донести до него, что с ним хотят общаться дальше.

В голове прошелестело: «Джаред, не тупи, соглашайся. Это шанс. У них есть все, что нам надо»

Джаред заорал:

— Где ты, сука, был все это время?

В голове пронеслось: «Занят был. Скажи им, что приедешь сам, завтра вылетишь, куда скажут. Я попробую к тебе выбраться».

Джаред прошептал:

— Ты не представляешь, что такое военное ведомство, как с ними работать.

«Очень даже представляю. Я с ними жил, ел и спал».

— Ты еще скажи «и трахался».

«Давай сцену ревности устроишь при личном свидании. А сейчас — вперед. Пошел, я сказал».

— Пошел ты…

Джаред распахнул дверь, и военные ввалились в дом.

— Кофе, чай, виски или сразу свалите?

Один из «мундиров» засмеялся:

— Кофе. И обсудим, когда вы будете готовы к переезду.

— Сэр, наглость не всегда второе счастье. Пока довольствуйтесь кофе.

— Вы понимаете, что у вас нет выбора. Мы знаем массу способов испортить вам жизнь, начиная с отзыва вашего права на патенты и прочих чисто бытовых трудностей.

— Вот только угрожать не надо, — Джаред опять начал закипать. — Я вашу братию знаю. Поэтому и не пошел работать в АНБ.

— Теперь пойдете.

— Пойдете вы, если дальше продолжите в том же духе.

Второй «мундир», долго выполнявший роль мебели при разговоре, открыл рот:

— Прекратите оба. Мы можем цивилизованно все обсудить?

— А вы кто?

— Меня зовут Дэвид Бореаназ, для вас просто сэр, или майор Бореаназ. Я буду куратором вашего проекта.

Джаред заткнулся, с удивлением разглядывая Бореаназа.

— И что же вы такого сделали, что вас назначили главным шилом в моей заднице?

— Переспал с женой министра. Он не придумал ничего умнее, чем в отместку назначить меня к вам в няньки.

Джаред расхохотался. По крайней мере, чувство юмора у этого дуболома имелось.

Кофе они выпили и даже поговорили. Сошлись на том, что Джаред завтра вылетит чартерным рейсом в Вашингтон, где его встретят и перевезут в Пентагон, и расстались в общем и целом довольно мирно.

Когда внедорожник отъехал от дома, Джаред вернулся в холл и закричал:

— Дженсен!

Тишина. Джаред демонстративно взялся за браслет и заорал громче:

— Дженсен, выброшу нахер!

Снова ничего. Джаред уже начал стягивать браслет с руки, как в зеркале задрожало отражение. Он бросился навстречу искажениям:

— Дженсен!

В зеркале отразилась часть темной комнаты и неясная фигура, которая с каждой секундой становилась все четче, и очень скоро Джаред смог различить, что в зеркальном отражении стоит Дженсен в оранжево-красном комбинезоне, больше похожем на военный камуфляж, только странной расцветки. Он приветственно махнул и виновато развел руками. В голове пронеслось: «Прости, не могу».

— Что значит «не могу»?

«Активность низкая, мало энергии для перехода. Здесь август, время дождей, не видно солнца. Мне неоткуда взять…», и зеркало передернулось, смазывая изображение.

Джаред вцепился в раму, вдавливаясь в зеркальную поверхность.

— Дженсен, твою мать! Дженс!

Его голос сорвался, и он обессиленно сел на пол. В голове царила пустота, руки дрожали, и тихое отчаяние поселилось у него в груди.


	6. Chapter 6

_В скорби жгучей о потере я захлопнул плотно двери_

_И услышал стук такой же, но отчетливей того._

_«Это тот же стук недавний,—я сказал,— в окно за ставней,_

_Ветер воет неспроста в ней у окошка моего,_

_Это ветер стукнул ставней у окошка моего,—_

_Ветер — больше ничего»._

 

Джаред так и заснул на полу возле зеркала. Как маленький ребенок он надеялся, что где-то там закончатся дожди, выглянет солнце, и Дженсен сможет появиться хотя бы отражением в зеркале.

Утро встретило его немилосердной болью в затекшей спине и в голове. Джареду вообще не хотелось открывать глаза, он слабовольно позволил себе лежать без движения, ощущая, как пульсирует в висках и позвоночнике острая боль. Болит — значит, не умер, может дышать — значит не все еще потеряно. Джаред помнил, как тогда в больнице ему, интубированному, вытащили трубку искусственного дыхания из горла, и он самостоятельно сделал вдох. Сразу же заболели легкие, но это была боль, которая означала, что он жив. С тех пор это стало его фетишем. Друзья не узнавали его: вечно жизнерадостный, полный юмора и постоянно всех обнимающий Джаред изменился до неузнаваемости. Он улыбался, здоровался, и хотя вернулся в лабораторию с еще неснятыми повязками, то по-прежнему работал по двадцать часов в сутки. Но он больше не шутил и ни к кому не прикасался. Когда Стив однажды задержал его в коридоре, поймав за руку, он тут же пожалел об этом. Вместе с появлением у Стива вывихнутого запястья и ушибленной ноги, ко всем пришло понимание, что к Падалеки лучше не приближаться. Позже немного отпустило – его переломал Кейн, который, совершенно не боясь получить под ребра, обнимал за плечи, заставлял боксировать в спортзале, позволяя Джареду валять его на матах как угодно, намеренно без предупреждения подходил к нему со спины и сильно хлопал по плечу. Позже и Стив перенял ту же манеру, увидев, что Крис ходит цел и невредим. Но этими двоими круг доверия и ограничился. Джаред понимал и принимал боль, умел с ней бороться и умел позволять ей хорошенько помучить себя. Неугомонный щенок, который всегда жил у него внутри, вырос во взрослого пса, способного в улыбке оскалить зубы и этими же зубами порвать подставившуюся плоть.

Джаред боялся такого себя, не выпускал на волю. А потом зверь получил свою конуру. И хозяина. А сейчас его увозят в питомник, где будут хорошо заботиться, кормить, поить, выгуливать, дадут все для работы и отдыха, но заберут с его территории. И Джаред поедет, потому что ему надо вернуть того, кто поставил его мир с ног на голову.

Он специально оттягивал время отъезда. Несколько раз проверял отопительную систему, перепаковывал вещи, пил кофе, мыл кружку, снова пил кофе, снова мыл кружку. Потом все же собрался, забросил вещи в машину и тщательно закрыл дверь дома.

Нью-Йорк встретил его суетой, смогом и полным отсутствием снега на улицах. Только сейчас Джаред понял, что ему незачем звонить Крису и сообщать о том, что он приехал. Кейн, конечно, вправе использовать друзей в личных целях, но с дружбой как-то после подобных поступков выходило туговато. Джаред, в принципе, был ему благодарен — он прекрасно понял, о чем ему сказал Дженсен. Финансирование военных проектов несравнимо по объемам с возможностями частных университетов, и Джаред пообещал себе, что выжмет в этом отношении все по максимуму.

Чартерный самолет ждал его в аэропорту Ла Гурдиа. Джаред слегка прифигел от наглости АНБ, прекрасно представляя, чего стоило вклинить частный рейс в сетку полетов. Самолет его тоже не разочаровал. Внутри все было по первому классу: диванчики, стюардесса, еда, выпивка, хотя лететь до Вашингтона было от силы часа два. Эти два часа, удобно устроившись на диване и подъедая маленькие сэндвичи, Джаред читал дневник. Его откровенно веселили некоторые записи Дженсена, особенно когда тот путаным языком пытался излагать физические законы, чаще всего заканчивая запись невнятным «В принципе получилось» или «Налажал по полной». Дженсен, путем проб и ошибок, копаясь в мифах и религиях мира, изучая фен-шуй, вуду, зороастризм, каббалу, выводил универсальный алгоритм перехода в другие миры. Джаред с удивлением прочитал о том, что книга сказаний, которую Дженсен оставил ему, была подарком Джона Моргана, потомка Джона Пьерпонта Моргана, известного банкира и мецената, который помогал в исследованиях Николе Тесла, человеку, сделавшему двадцатый век. Тесла был известен не только как великий гений электричества, но и как сторонник гипотезы эфира — гипотетической всепроникающей среды, колебания которой проявляют себя как свет или электромагнитные волны. До Теслы канонически было принято, что «вещество» и «частицы» подчиняются совсем другим уравнениям, чем «поле» и «излучение», да и сейчас современная наука либо вертит носом, либо выдает на-гора вовсе несусветные опусы по эфирной теории. Джаред искренне восхищался Тесла, гордился, когда его сравнивали с известным ученым, и теперь шел в своих исследованиях очень близко к тому, что в основе закладывал гениальный серб.

Дженсен получил книгу в благодарность за помощь в исследованиях судеб редких книг во время своих поездок по странам Ближнего Востока, причем имел наглость попросить именно ее.

Дженсен много писал о войне, иногда так откровенно, что у Джареда начинали дрожать руки и комок вставал в горле. В самолете он наткнулся на запись, где Дженсен описывал историю появления фотографии руки женщины в золотых украшениях и крови, которую Джаред видел на выставке.

_3 августа 2006 года, Ливан._

_Я иногда перестаю ненавидеть войну, перестаю, потому что не воспринимаю действительность как реальную жизнь. Здесь на юге Ливана это переросло уже в какой-то кошмарный сон. Я могу пройти мимо вооруженного боевика, купить у него пару косяков, пропитанных опиумом, благо за американские доллары тут можно купить все, что взбредет в голову, и даже не задумаюсь, что на эти доллары он купит патроны и в следующее мгновение выстрелит мне в голову._

_Я шел с бригадой наемников, задачей которых была зачистка очередного селения от боевиков Хазбаллы. Пока ООН чехлится со своими петициями и резолюциями, наемники делают всю грязную работу. Зачистка была короткой и без сантиментов. Когда я свернул на вытоптанную улочку, мне в глаза бросилась скорченная фигурка у стены одного из домов. Я подошел поближе. Это была девочка лет четырнадцати, она была мертва, осколок гранаты перерезал ей сонную артерию, и все ее шафрановое одеяние было залито кровью. Распрямляя ее, чтобы удобнее положить, я увидел, что она беременна. Возможно, ребенок в животе еще был жив, но никто ничем не мог помочь ни ей, ни нерожденному существу. Я сидел с ней рядом долго и держал за руку, пока не пришли какие-то родственники и не завыли у меня над ухом. У нее были совсем взрослые руки, натруженные с потемневшей кожей, унизанные по исламскому обычаю обилием золотых украшений. Я расчехлил фотоаппарат и сделал снимок этой руки, стараясь, чтобы в кадр не попал живот. Говорят, спящих малышей нельзя фотографировать — можно украсть их душу. А мне хотелось, чтобы этот неродившийся малыш спал спокойно в своем вечном сне._

Джаред закрыл дневник, и аккуратно положил его в сумку. Он все больше узнавал Дженсена из этих записей, но иногда ему хотелось утопить чертову тетрадь в самом глубоком месте Аппер-Бей.

Самолету дали разрешение на посадку, о чем вежливо предупредила стюардесса. В аэропорту его встречал Бореаназ собственной персоной. Он отвез Джареда в гостиницу, объявив, что в Арлингтоне их примут завтра утром, и у него есть свободный вечер.

Когда Бореаназ ушел, Джаред принялся бесцельно бродить по комнате. Свободный вечер в Вашингтоне, шикарный гостиничный номер, кредитная карточка с логотипом пятиконечной звезды — гуляй, душа. Только душа выражала абсолютное нежелание что-либо делать. Твою мать, в номере были даже серебряные зеркала во весь рост, а он мучился, искал. Можно подговорить Криса и Стива… Хотя, какой теперь, к черту, Крис.

Джаред ушел в душ, долго стоял там, наслаждаясь мощными потоками горячей воды, пока кожа на ожогах не стала противно пощипывать. Завернувшись в гостиничный халат, он вышел в комнату, планируя завалиться на кровать кинг-сайзовского размера и полистать на ночь сказания. Но в приглушенное освещение номера вдруг добавились неяркие блики, и Джаред увидел, как громадное зеркало, висевшее на стене, замерцало. В голове раздался шепот: «Подойди ближе». Джаред чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежал к зеркалу:

— Дженс!

«Не ори. Я тебя хорошо слышу. Закрой глаза и иди в зеркало».

— Что?

«Без вопросов».

Ничего не объяснять было не лучшим способом заставить Джареда что-либо делать.

— Я не умею перемещаться, ты что, с ума сошел?

«Сегодня двадцатое января. Полнолуние, твой день, твоя сила. Я открываю, ты проходишь. Бегом! Меня надолго не хватит».

Джаред уставился в зеркало, протянул руку к мерцающей поверхности и почувствовал себя Киану Ривзом в роли Нео, когда рука, не встречая сопротивления, прошла сквозь стекло. Только Нео не хватали с другой стороны зеркала и не дергали так резко. Джаред не успел закрыть глаза, но и увидеть тоже толком ничего не успел кроме слепящих разрядов и сразу же — пола, накрытого зеленым ковриком, который стремительно летел ему навстречу, приветственно впечатываясь в лоб.

В глазах замельтешили сполохи, привычно заломило виски. Его перевернули, и он, проморгавшись, увидел склонившегося над ним Дженсена. Джаред, глупо улыбаясь, почему-то сказал:

— У тебя коврик под цвет глаз.

— А тебе халат короток.

— А ты людей похищаешь.

— А ты просто придурок. Говорю — делай.

— Это еще почему?

— Я тебя старше.

— А я тебя больше.

— А мне пофиг твое «больше».

— А мне не пофиг твое «меньше».

— У меня не меньше.

— Покажи.

— Ты рассмотреть-то сможешь? Сказал — закрой глаза, значит закрывай.

— Я наощупь.

— С первых минут о сексе. Значит, жить будешь.

— Без тебя — не буду.

— Вот это точно. Не будешь меня слушать — долго не проживешь.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Падалеки, ты в другой вселенной. И все что ты хочешь с первых минут пребывания здесь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?

— Угу.

— Осмотреться не хочешь? Хотя бы в окошко выглянуть. Узнать, что здесь процент кислорода немного повыше, чем на нашей Земле, и если ты начнешь тут интенсивно двигаться, ты просто начнешь задыхаться, и начнутся судороги.

— Угу.

— Джаред…

— Что?

— Ты очень ударился головой.

— Угу.

— В детстве.

— Неа.

— Ты рехнулся, — и Дженсен наконец-то наклонился и поцеловал его.

Горячие губы крепко прижались ко рту, захватывая и заполучая все без остатка, потом скользнули по скуле вверх, согревая горячим дыханием кожу, и мягко поцеловали висок, забирая последние капельки пульсирующей боли.

Дженсен тихо шепнул:

— Здесь сила притяжения больше, чем на Земле.

Джаред чувствовал в теле тяжесть и сильное биение сердца, но ему было не до этого. Его сила притяжения была рядом, и это все, что сейчас имело значение. Дженсен отстранился и помог ему подняться, но только для того, чтобы упасть вместе с ним на кровать, не разрывая объятий. Он мягко расцепил руки Джареда, охватившие его за талию, и завел руки ему за голову, прижимая к постели. Сняв рубашку и брюки, он вытянулся рядом и развязал узел на халате, давая доступ своим рукам и губам к телу Джареда.

Тяжесть этой вселенной вдавливала Джареда в кровать, руки Дженсена были неимоверно тяжелыми и горячими, в ушах гудело от пульсации крови, и Джаред умирал и воскресал с каждым прикосновением, вскрикивая от напряжения. Дженсен целовал его живот, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, и резко, не притрагиваясь к стоящему члену, переместился к коленям. Раздвинув ноги, он коснулся губами внутренней стороны бедра, и Джареда выгнуло на кровати и тут же придавило обратно. Ни о каком сопротивлении или ответных ласках речи и не могло идти — Джаред обессилел, потерял контроль над собой, не мог даже поднять руку, чтобы заткнуть себе рот, и только кусал щеку изнутри, сдерживая всхлипы. Дженсен всасывал нежную кожу, его пальцы нежно поглаживали Джареда, подготавливая, растягивали, скользили, искали. Губы вернулись к губам, крепкое тело окончательно впечатало его в постель, и Джаред уже не мог сдерживаться — он умолял сквозь рваные стоны, что не выдержит больше, и Дженсен, наконец, его услышал и вошел одним плавным движением, удерживая взметнувшееся навстречу тело.

Сильно, даже больно, но так сладко. Все вокруг пропиталось наслаждением, укрыло толстым ватным одеялом, не давало вздохнуть, не давало дойти до точки. Джаред не мог прикоснуться к Дженсену,   только смотрел, смаргивая пелену наслаждения. Он видел перекатывающиеся под блестящей пленкой пота мышцы на руках, сведенные от напряжения брови, прикрытые глаза, слышал сквозь пульсацию своих вен тяжелое дыхание и открывался ему, сдавался до конца. Дженсен не выдержал и опустился на его тело, прижался животом и последними движениями довел себя и Джареда до высшей точки. Джаред закричал, едва не теряя сознание, не слыша, а просто понимая, что Дженсен тоже кричит, содрогаясь в нем.

Может это и есть предсказанный конец света, когда две вселенные объединяются, чтобы дать друг другу то, чего им не хватает. А может просто встретились два сильных тела. Сошлись в одной точке времени и пространства, две силы, две души, два мужества и одна любовь.

Из тяжелого марева его выдернул мягкий голос:

— Джаред, проснись…

— А?

— Ты отрубился, парень.

Джаред открыл глаза. Залитая оранжевым светом комната, тяжесть, непривычные запахи, Дженсен. Он в другом мире. Джаред произнес первое, что пришло в голову:

— Я прошел сквозь зеркало.

Дженсен рассмеялся:

— Только не пробуй это делать без меня, даже с разгону. Максимум что будет — пострадает зеркало.

— То есть моя голова уже не в счет.

Дженсен знакомо фыркнул ему в ключицу:

— Точно не в счет, потому что ты даже не догадаешься руки вперед выставить.

— Не ставь такой жирный крест на моем интеллекте.

— На чем, на чем?

Джаред прихватил шутника за шею и посильнее вдавил себе в грудь, лишая доступа воздуха, и тут же зашипел от сильного укуса.

Дженсен высвободился, потирая нос:

— Ладно, мир.

— Умница, детка, быстро учишься.

— Кто-то явно нарывается.

— А у нас еще есть время на один раз?

Дженсен злорадно возразил:

— А вот нету. Здесь время течет быстрее, планета вращается быстрее и здесь она ближе к центру планетарной системы. Так что сутки в этом мире короткие и солнце скоро сядет. Тебе еще час от силы и пора домой.

— То есть эта вселенная старше нашей?

— Да, и она умирает. Сейчас день, если ты не понял. И оранжевый цвет — не вечерний закат, а наше Солнце в полдень.

— Фаза затухания.

— Так точно. И по прогнозам местных ученых в ближайшие несколько тысяч лет она станет сверхновой.

— Мда. Одно радует — мы столько не проживем.

— Точно. Но я не горю желанием здесь вообще оставаться.

— Я завтра, то есть уже сегодня, еду в Пентагон, можно сказать на предварительное собеседование или на смотрины, не знаю, как уж к этому относиться.

Дженсен поднялся и полез в тумбочку, стоявшую рядом с кроватью.

— Я тебе приготовил свои записи об информационных потоках. Как их создавать и управлять. Может пригодиться.

Джаред взял из рук Дженсена тетрадь, свернул ее трубочкой и засунул в карман халата. Дженсен начал одеваться.

— Пойдем, прогуляемся.

— Куда я пойду весь в белом и без трусов?

— Не волнуйся, здесь частная территория, поэтому хоть верхом на метле скачи.

Джаред с трудом встал и поплелся за Дженсеном.

Но на это стоило взглянуть. Они вышли в сад с невысокими карликовыми деревьями. В небе высоко стоял оранжевый круг солнца, листва была интенсивно зеленого с синевой цвета, в воздухе отчетливо пахло озоном. Дженсен поморщился:

— Опять гроза. Ненавижу это время года — вечные дожди.

Джаред только сейчас понял, что он попал в параллельный мир. Здесь все было ему чуждо, странно до дрожи в коленях. Они шли по дорожке, усыпанной песком. Говорил в основном Дженсен, Джаред старался пореже дышать, сопя носом, слушал и смотрел. Эта вселенная напоминала ему города-призраки, возникающие повсеместно. Население уезжает из них в поисках лучшей жизни, и остаются только дома, тишина, и неуловимый запах тлена и прожитых жизней.

Дженсен, заметив широко раскрытые глаза Джареда, засмеялся:

— Жаль нельзя послать с тобой парочку фотографий. Забросают гнилыми яблоками, будут кричать — фотошоп.

Джаред засмеялся:

— Ага, а потом этих метателей сюда, чтобы посмотрели на фотошоп вселенских масштабов.

Срывался дождь, и Дженсен повернул к дому:

— Нам пора.

Джаред наконец-то догадался рассмотреть дом. Довольно привычная архитектура, ничего сногсшибательного. Дженсен заметил мелькнувшее разочарование:

— У нас больше общего, чем различий. Люди везде одинаковы. И то, что создано человеком здесь, мало отличается от того, что сделано там.

Когда они зашли в дом, Дженсен взял за руку Джареда, стал напротив зеркала и сосредоточенно начал рисовать в воздухе загадочные знаки. Стеклянная поверхность замерцала, и Дженсен удовлетворенно вздохнул:

— Ты офигенный аккумулятор.

Офигенный аккумулятор пытался устоять на ногах, но Дженсен, не давая прийти в себя, быстро обнял его и толкнул к зеркалу:

— Пошел.

И Джаред, наученный предыдущим опытом, закрыл глаза и рванулся вперед.

Вывалившись в номер, он с облегчением вздохнул, ощущая неимоверную легкость после нескольких часов пресса чужой гравитацией. Встал, поправил халат, проверяя, на месте ли тетрадь, и, подняв глаза, столкнулся взглядом с Дэвидом Бореаназом, выглядевшим как глубоководный краб, вытащенный на берег. Не зная, что говорить в такой ситуации, Джаред, как нашкодивший ученик, бросился в объяснения, запинаясь на каждом слове:

— Добрый… вечер… Я тут на свидание ходил… — и первый раз в жизни увидел, как здоровый мужик бледнеет как стена и тихо валится на пол в обмороке.


	7. Chapter 7

_Только приоткрыл я ставни — вышел Ворон стародавний,_

_Шумно оправляя траур оперенья своего;_

_Без поклона, важно, гордо, выступил он чинно, твердо;_

_С видом леди или лорда у порога моего,_

_Над дверьми на бюст Паллады у порога моего_

_Сел — и больше ничего._

 

Джаред бросился к Бореаназу. Тот лежал, неловко подвернув руку под себя, загорелая кожа стала серой как свежеотштукатуренная стена. Джаред похлопал его по щекам, но не последовало никакой реакции, и Джаред прижал пальцы к вене на шее. Пульс едва ощущался. Что за ерунда, не мог же мужчина, военный, наверняка видевший в своей жизни много всякого дерьма, вот так рухнуть от того, что какое-то двухметровое чудо вывалилось из зеркала в помятом гостиничном халате?

Джаред вытянул безвольное тело Бореаназа на полу, расстегнул мундир, освобождая горло, зажатое воротничком, и еще раз похлопал по щекам. Потом задержал свои руки на щеках Дэвида и представил себе человеческое сердце, мысленно заставляя его биться быстрее. Подобную методику описывал Дженсен в дневнике в своих экспериментах по получению и передаче энергии. Джаред ни хрена не был уверен в своих экстрасенсорных способностях, но попытка — не пытка. В конце концов, у Дженсена получается.

В голове зашелестел голос: «Ты что там делаешь?»

Джаред еще не привык к мысленному общению и поэтому ответил вслух:

— У меня тут майор в обмороке. Я на его глазах из зеркала вышел.

«Твою мать. Прекрати немедленно, ты и так вымотан, я у тебя почти все забрал для перехода».

— И что мне делать? Вызвать врачей? Парня точно отправят в психушку, когда он очнется.

«Выброси его в окно».

— Шуточки у тебя.

«Я не шучу. Стоял на балконе, потерял сознание, вывалился, ты не успел подхватить».

— Дженсен, я еще надеюсь, что ты шутишь.

«Повторяю, я не шучу. Ты просто подумай, что ты в этой ситуации попадешь даже не в психушку, а в исследовательский центр в качестве подопытной крысы».

— Иди на хуй. Я ему все объясню. Это мой куратор проекта, у парня должны быть мозги, чтобы осознать некоторые вещи, иначе бы его не совали в науку.

«Блядь, делай, как знаешь. Только не говори потом, что я не предупреждал».

Бореаназ потихоньку приходил в себя. Джаред же плыл в реальности, понемногу скатываясь в обморок, не догадываясь убрать руки, пока голос в его голове не рявкнул:

«Хватит! Я почти тебя не слышу!»

Джаред отдернулся от майора, тяжело выдохнул, все еще ощущая стук чужого сердца у себя в ушах. Бореаназ открыл глаза. Джаред встал, покачиваясь как пьяный:

— Майор, ты так часто делаешь?

Бореаназ прохрипел:

— Что?

— Красиво падаешь в обморок.

Майор приподнялся и сел:

— Красиво — первый. Что это было?

— А на что похоже?

— На то, что ты вышел из зеркала.

— Вот на это и похоже. А в обморок-то чего падать?

— Я не знаю. У меня сейчас такое ощущение, как будто я в шахте смену отработал. Ты что, энергетический вампир?

— В этой ситуации наоборот. Я тебя в сознание приводил, отдавая свою энергетику. Так что я тоже как из шахты.

— А кто же энергетикой так чудно поживился?

— Да есть тут один. Вампир из параллельной вселенной.

— Чего?

— Засранец один.

В голове прошелестело: «Падалеки, я чувствую, что не раз пожалею о том, что не прибил тебя в первую встречу».

— Тебе рассказать, о чем я жалею?

Бореаназ, сидя на полу со скрещенными руками на коленях, поднял голову:

— Не понял. О чем ты жалеешь?

Джаред отмахнулся.

— Это я не тебе.

Бореаназ нервно сглотнул:

— Твой вампир нас слышит?

— Наверное.

— И ты его?

— Мысленно.

Выражение вытащенного глубоководного краба вернулось на лицо военного.

Джаред тяжело вздохнул:

— Тебе надо выпить, — и пошел к бару за виски.

Оставив Бореаназа наедине с выпивкой, Джаред отправился в душ. На часах было уже начало первого ночи, но у Джареда сложилось впечатление, что поспать ему не удастся. Поэтому он устроил себе контрастный душ, чтобы взбодриться. Наскоро вытершись, он натянул джинсы и вернулся в комнату.

Бореаназ успел выпить полстакана виски, кожа на его лице вернула свой естественный цвет, и он, судя по внимательному взгляду, сопровождающему все перемещения Джареда по номеру, был готов задавать вопросы.

Джаред поинтересовался:

— Есть хочешь?

— Нет.

— А я хочу как волк. Поэтому давай я сейчас вкратце объясню ситуацию, ты мне скажешь, что будешь делать, а потом я закажу поздний ужин, поем и буду спать.

— Давай.

— Я был в параллельной вселенной.

— Ага, на свидании. И как ты с ним умудрился познакомиться?

— Ого, какая проницательность. А почему не с ней?

— Про свидание ты сказал сам, плюс у тебя приличный засос, — Бореаназ указал на ключицу. — А то, что он, а не она… Во-первых из личного дела я знаю, что ты играешь за обе команды, и тебя сейчас здорово выдает походка.

Джаред рассмеялся:

— Да, секс при повышенной гравитации — это нечто.

— Я смотрю, у вас, ученых весьма разнообразная личная жизнь.

— Не дай бог. Конечно, ощущения охуенные, не спорю.

— Так кто он?

— Кто он — я тебе не скажу. Он просто умеет перемещаться между мирами. Я и заинтересовался этой идеей из-за него.

— И как у него это получается?

— Он умеет направлять энергию, содержащуюся в человеческом теле, в определенный информационный поток. После, используя четвертое измерение — время, переносит себя или то, что хочет, в нужную точку пространства. Куда переноситься, он определяет на уровне ассоциаций и видений. Он не математик, поэтому ему нужен я, чтобы объяснить и систематизировать все, что я перечислил, с научной точки зрения.

— То есть у тебя есть подопытная крыса?

— Нет, скорее я у него подопытная крыса. Вернее, карманный ученый.

— И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?

— А что?

— Меня предупреждали — заставить Падалеки сделать что-либо против его воли почти нереально, правда, пытки к тебе никто не применял. Хотя глядя на… — Бореаназ махнул рукой, указывая на шрамы на теле Джареда, — тебя и пытки не испугают. Я читал твой психологический портрет. Весьма занимательная тяга к болезненным ощущениям.

Джаред окрысился:

— Отвали со своим психоанализом.

— Отвалил. Просто занятно.

— Еще вопросы есть?

— Вопросов нет — есть приказ. Перед тем как мы поедем в Пентагон, ты четко и внятно изложишь своему любовнику, что он обязан явиться для рассмотрения его кандидатуры для участия в проекте.

Джаред расхохотался:

— Майор, ты не представляешь, насколько это нереально.

— Я буду вынужден доложить обо всем руководству.

Джаред подошел поближе и склонился над сидящим майором:

— Послушай, мне тут советовали выбросить тебя с балкона. Но я могу сделать еще лучше. Хочешь увидеть другой мир? Правда, не только увидеть, а провести там остаток своей жизни? Я могу это устроить. Прямо сейчас. Или ты сейчас хорошо подумаешь и согласишься молчать. И я тоже хорошо подумаю и буду честно отрабатывать государственный хлеб.

Бореаназ внимательно посмотрел в глаза Джареду:

— Баш на баш.

— Я слушаю.

— Ты ничего от меня не скрываешь, и я прикрываю тебя, как смогу.

— Зачем тебе это? Я же могу сыграть довольно нечестно, у меня есть свой интерес в исследованиях, как ты понял.

— Я всегда доверяю своей интуиции. А она мне подсказывает, что иметь с тобой дело будет очень выгодно. Гораздо выгоднее, чем обычная карьера в АНБ.

Джаред отстранился, глядя немного другими глазами на майора:

— Договорились.

Джаред обрадовался, что объяснения с майором не затянулись до утра, и с наслаждением выспался на огромной кровати. Поэтому энергия в нем кипела и бурлила, можно было еще парочку раз наведаться в параллельную вселенную. Видимо, Дженсен прав, полнолуние на него хорошо влияет в плане подзарядки.

Бореаназ за все утро только поздоровался и руководил передвижениями Джареда в основном жестами.

В Пентагон они прибыли к девяти часам утра. Правильный пятиугольник здания и почти тридцать километров коридоров производили гнетущее впечатление. Джаред вспомнил, что эту махину отгрохал некий Лесли Гровс, технический руководитель Манхеттенского проекта — программы США по разработке ядерного оружия. В рамках проекта были созданы три атомные бомбы: «Тринити», «Малыш» и «Толстяк». Впоследствии «Тринити» взорвали здесь, на территории Соединенных штатов, в Нью-Мексико, «Малыш» был сброшен на Хиросиму, «Толстяк» — на Нагасаки. В изготовлении бомб были применены два вида делящихся материалов — изотоп урана-235 и изотоп плутония-239. Джаред читал об этом еще при изучении цепных реакций. Одним из видов цепных реакций является чертов процесс окисления, который он так и не смог до конца стабилизировать, а к чему он приводит, Джаред убедился на собственной шкуре в прямом смысле слова.

В приемной их встретила секретарь, вежливо попросив пройти за ней. В кабинете высокопоставленной шишки никого не было, и майор с комфортом расположился на стуле, достал смартфон и с увлечением начал играть. Джаред прифигел немного от такой непосредственности, но тоже устроился рядом, вытянул ноги и приготовился ждать.

В приемной раздались голоса. Потом дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошел пожилой военный, смутно напомнивший ему кое-кого. Джаред поднялся, майор, поставив игру на паузу, бросил смартфон на стол и поднялся тоже.

Джаред внимательно посмотрел на вошедшего, потом на Дэвида, и понял, почему тот не становится на вытяжку, радостно приветствуя старшего по званию. Непосредственное начальство майора было если не отцом Бореаназа, то очень близким родственником.

Бореаназ и военный обнялись, и Дэвид представил его:

— Джаред, это генерал-майор Стивен О’Нил. Он руководит научно-исследовательским департаментом в Директорате информационной безопасности АНБ. По совместительству — мой отец.

О’Нил протянул руку:

— Очень приятно, мистер Падалеки. Наслышан о вас. Прошу присаживайтесь. Кофе?

— Да, было бы неплохо.

Генерал-майор уселся за свой стол и, нажав кнопку связи на громадном стационарном телефоне, попросил принести кофе.

Услужливая секретарша не заставила себя долго ждать. С удовольствием выпив предложенную чашку, Джаред уставился на генерал-майора:

— Итак?

— Итак, молодой человек. Ваше досье у меня на столе. Джаред Падалеки, родился девятнадцатого июля тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят второго года в Сан-Антонио, Техас, второй сын в семье. Закончил Массачусетский технологический университет, инженер, имеете много патентов на различные сплавы и технологии обработки сплавов, весьма состоятельный человек для своих двадцати девяти лет. Год назад у вас в лаборатории произошла авария, в результате которой погибла ваша подруга и соавтор по многим работам Алона Тал. Но вы не бросили работу, восстановили результаты ваших разработок, и вот тут начинается самое интересное. Вы бросаете перспективную деятельность, уезжаете в непроходимую глушь и начинаете заниматься теориями, не приносящими конкретного результата. Мое любопытство связано с тем, что ваши поступки не вписываются в ваш психологический портрет. Вы весьма материальный человек. Для морального удовлетворения вам надо видеть реальный осязаемый объект. А вы углубились в такие дебри, в которые не один здравомыслящий человек не полезет.

Джаред хмыкнул:

— Что вы все так зациклились на моем психологическом портрете? Увольте ваших психоаналитиков на хуй. Что бы они понимали в моей сложной и непостоянной душе.

О’Нил весело рассмеялся:

— Хорошо, оставим ваш психологический портрет в покое. Мистер Кейн любезно поделился с нами информацией о ваших теориях. В моем департаменте существуют две группы, занимающиеся изучением информационных потоков. Да-да, вы не ослышались, этим занимаются на официальном уровне. И это даже не государственная тайна. Скорее, для служебного пользования. Они продвинулись, но не далеко — одни теории. Практически применять пока не удается. Поэтому мы и привлекли вас, инженера, которому стали вдруг интересны подобные научные изыскания. Я бы хотел увидеть ваши выкладки, если это возможно.

Джаред кивнул Бореаназу:

— Тубус и ноутбук в приемной.

Тот кивнул в ответ и вышел.

О’Нил откинулся на спинку кресла:

— А теперь чисто организационные вопросы. Ваша лаборатория расположена на территории воинской части, неподалеку от Ирвингтона. Это не так далеко от вашего нынешнего дома, и вы можете бывать у себя, когда пожелаете. Воинская часть оборудована мощной электростанцией, всеми необходимыми средствами связи, ангарами для инженерных работ. Вашу лабораторию вы укомплектуете сами. К вопросу о рабочей группе: у вас есть на примете люди или вы воспользуетесь нашими кадрами?

Джаред подумал и ответил:

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Я еще не могу сказать точно кто, что и сколько мне понадобится.

— Отлично. Дэвид вам в этом поможет. Бытовые вопросы тоже к нему. А вот и он.

Бореаназ занес в кабинет вещи, Джаред включил ноутбук и достал из тубуса миллиметровки с расчерченными графиками. Он повторил все, что рассказывал до этого Кейну, упуская некоторое щекотливые подробности, в том числе и тот факт, что его дом находится в точке, где возможен переход. О’Нил был внимателен, задавал корректные вопросы, из чего Джаред сделал вывод, что генерал-майор не ограничивается чтением устава и грамотно вникает в вопросы ведомства, которым руководит, что радовало и огорчало одновременно.

Их беседу несколько раз прерывали доклады секретарши и телефонные звонки, но генерал-майор быстро решал или откладывал решение возникших вопросов на потом и снова возвращался к тому, что рассказывал и показывал Джаред. В результате Джаред выложился даже больше, чем планировал и, в конце концов, почувствовал себя профессором, отчитавшим целый день лекции. У него даже голос сел.

О’Нил в конце концов удовлетворил свой интерес и очень кратко заключил:

— Интересно. Отчет о работе прошу ежемесячно мне на стол, — потом немного смущенно произнес. — Джаред, у меня к вам будет еще одна просьба.

Джаред уже отчаялся дождаться конца «собеседования» и тяжело вздохнул, вопросительно посмотрев на генерал-майора. О’Нил продолжил:

— Вы будете проживать на территории воинской части. Я в курсе вашей сексуальной ориентации. Понимаете, в армии до сих пор действует негласное правило «не спрашивают — не говори». Поэтому я прошу это учесть и вести себя в рамках… гмм… скажем так, гетеросексуального общества.

Джаред просто разрывался между желанием врезать ему по морде и сказать «спасибо» за такую заботу. Видимо эта борьба как-то отразилась на его лице, потому что О’Нил поставил точку в дискуссии:

— В мире много прекрасных женщин, и в армии их тоже хватает. Так что — без провокаций. А теперь прошу меня извинить. Дэвид, Джаред, приятно было вас видеть.

Джаред молча собрал свои вещи и вышел в приемную. Бореаназ догнал его в коридоре, и хлопнул по плечу:

— Успокойся, это был не худший вариант моего отца. Сегодня он был на удивление вежлив и краток.

Джаред глубоко вздохнул и цветисто охарактеризовал О’Нила и ему подобных, вспомнив чьи они дети, куда должны засунуть свое мнение, и также то, что армия — это зоопарк с животными неизвестной науке ориентации и поведенческих императивов.

Может эти стены слышали слова и похуже, но возможность выдать такую характеристику вооруженным силам США прямо в здании Пентагона принесла небывалое удовлетворение, и Джаред, расправив плечи и, насвистывая легендарный мотив «Теперь ты в армии», бодро пошел по коридору.

В воинскую часть они вылетели военным вертолетом прямо с площадки за Пентагоном. Летели меньше часа, но впечатлений о путешествии Джареду хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Трясло, шатало, ремни впивались в тело, жутко раздражая тонкую кожу на животе. Разговаривать было невозможно, читать — нереально. Он уже пожалел, что выспался в отеле, а когда вертолет пошел на снижение, пожалел еще и том, что завтракал и пил кофе. Теперь он прекрасно понимал тех людей, которые по возвращению из зоны боевых действий выходят из военного транспорта и падают на колени, целуя землю. Покинув вертолет, Джаред был готов проделать то же самое.

Вечером, сидя на подоконнике своей ведомственной квартиры, Джаред курил заначенный на черный день косячок и тихо беседовал сам собой, выясняя извечный философский вопрос: какого хуя он натворил с собственной жизнью.


	8. Chapter 8

_И, очнувшись от печали, улыбнулся я вначале,_

_Видя важность черной птицы, чопорный ее задор,_

_Я сказал: «Твой вид задорен, твой хохол облезлый черен,_

_О зловещий древний Ворон, там, где мрак Плутон простер,_

_Как ты гордо назывался там, где мрак Плутон простер?»_

_Каркнул Ворон: «Nevermore»._

 

Жизнь в воинской части не останавливалась ни на секунду. Джаред поневоле подстраивался под распорядок дня, царивший на территории. Он вставал в шесть, бегал, потом шел в столовую на завтрак. Когда солдаты уходили на занятия, он отправлялся в лабораторию, работал, ругался по телефону по поводу задержки оборудования, снова углублялся в расчеты, дисциплинированно шел на обед, потом снова работал. Вечером он присоединялся к военнослужащим в клубе или шел в кинотеатр, возвращался домой, ложился спать по команде «отбой» и снова просыпался утром от еле слышного в его квартире сигнала побудки.

Джаред чувствовал себя словно в детстве, в бойскаутском лагере. Это одновременно и расслабляло, и выматывало так, что вечером он падал на кровать и мгновенно засыпал, не мучаясь кошмарами под утро.

Здесь его воспринимали как равного, никто не пялился на его шрамы, считая их вполне естественным делом, и Джаред впервые за долгое время смог ходить с открытыми руками. Он променял свои любимые джинсы на камуфляжные штаны, носил серые футболки с логотипом Армии Соединенных Штатов и группой крови, но перепрыгнуть в тяжелые воинские ботинки из кроссовок так и не отваживался. Но когда, после многочисленных просьб, его начали брать на прохождение полосы препятствий и на стрельбища, он сдался и выделялся из толпы только длинной шевелюрой, которую, впрочем, довольно легко скрывала бандана. Ее приходилось надевать, потому что волосы неимоверно мешали на занятиях, особенно на стрельбе, где челка упорно лезла в глаза, сбивая прицел.

Выросший в Техасе, Джаред был не понаслышке знаком с огнестрельным оружием, но здесь он до конца понял известную поговорку «Бог сделал людей слабыми и сильными, а полковник Кольт их уравнял». Оружие давало уверенность, власть, учило дисциплине и осторожности, и Джаред это было очень по душе. Командиры посмеивались в открытую, глядя на его фанатичное стремление к оружию. Но Джаред еще не разучился располагать к себе людей, и то, что он перевернул представление об ученых, как о людях, совершенно неприспособленных к реальной жизни, давало ему карт-бланш практически на любые действия на территории части.

Вечно хмурый оружейник, Дон Уивер, которого за фамилию и крайне злобный нрав за глаза называли Алиен[1], мгновенно преображался, когда к нему в оружейку приходил Джаред. Он мог часами рассказывать историю оружия, какие подразделения пользуются тем или иным видом, учил Джареда собирать, разбирать, чистить и даже ходил с ним на полигон.

В армии оружие фактически делится на три категории: личное и основное оружие — пистолеты, автоматы, винтовки, ручные пулеметы, гранатометы и штык-ножи; бортовое оружие — все, что громоздится на транспорт; и оружие поддержки — пулеметы, противотанковые комплексы. Рядовой солдат должен знать и уметь работать со всеми видами, но косить от занятий умели все, и большинство не особо практиковало универсальность.

Джаред тоже не стремился объять необъятное и облюбовал себе для тренировок Беретту-92 — полуавтоматический пистолет сорок пятого калибра, удобно ложившийся в его большую руку, и знаменитую винтовку М16.

Джаред ощущал, что за время пребывания здесь вместе с изменениями внешними что-то изменилось и внутри. В первую очередь он стал понимать Дженсена, его тягу к военной жизни, его вечный поиск ответов на вопросы философского характера. Когда держишь в руках чью-то жизнь и понимаешь, что собственная жизнь зависит только от личного умения и сноровки, поневоле отметается вся наносная шелуха, склоки и дрязги гражданского существования.

Джаред убедился в этом, когда в часть приехал Крис. В старое доброе время он бы бросился бить ему морду, выяснять отношения или что-нибудь в этом духе. А сейчас, когда он увидел, как Кейн вылезает из транспортного грузовика, привезшего дополнительное оборудование, то остался стоять и равнодушно примеривался, куда лучше выстрелить: сразу в голову или для начала в коленную чашечку, чтобы помучился. Но вместо этого Джаред молча пожал протянутую руку и указал на ангар. Кейн принял правила игры и принципиально не замечал молчания старого друга — рассказывал о последних событиях в Нью-Йорке, передавал приветы до тех пор, пока Джаред не перебил его:

— Крис, последние наработки в лаборатории у меня на столе. Иди, устанавливай формовочный аппарат, вникай, а я пошел на стрельбище, буду через два часа.

Он спокойно вышел из ангара, даже не оглянувшись, чтобы проверить, выполняет ли Крис его приказ.

Потихоньку втянувшись в армейскую жизнь, Джаред уже не уставал к вечеру. Наконец-то у него дошли руки до чтения книг, оставленных Дженсеном. Он привез их с собой в часть, но так и оставил в сумке в шкафу, и теперь на досуге решил полистать.

Доставая их из сумки, он вытащил заодно связку амулетов и нож. Отложив амулеты в сторону и пообещав самому себе разобраться, что к чему, он вынул нож из ножен и залюбовался совершенством линий. На лезвии изящной гравировкой изгибалась арабская вязь. Джаред теперь знал, что она означает. Кисмет. Судьба. Он, как завороженный прижал нож к тыльной стороне предплечья и сильно провел. Кровь заструилась по руке, заполыхала сильная боль. Джареду давно не было больно, он успел отвыкнуть от этого ощущения, и сейчас темная волна всколыхнулась в груди, и усмиренный зверь поднял голову, тихо воя и требуя еще крови.

Джаред чертыхнулся, вытер нож о полотенце и спрятал его в дальний угол дрессера. Потом схватил летопись монастыря и упал на кровать.

Каждый техасский парень должен уметь хотя бы материться по-испански, а для Джареда испанский был вторым родным языком. Но все равно, читалось тяжело. Летопись была переполнена анахронизмами, и иногда он улавливал только общую канву.

Книга охватывала историю монастыря за период приблизительно в сто пятьдесят лет. Монахи, проводившие всю свою жизнь в молчании и общаясь лишь жестами, явно не отличались образностью мышления, и поэтому приводили только конкретные факты, что было на руку Джареду, явному не-фанату беллетристики.

Монастырь, носивший оригинальное название Santo Tercera Venida — Святого третьего пришествия, был основан в 1496 году в самый разгар испанской инквизиции. Авторы упоминали в своих записях Торквемаду, называя его siervo del diablo — «слуга дьявола», что было величайшей ересью в то время. Просто удивительно, что монастырь уцелел. Их вера, мягко говоря, не соответствовала общепринятому канону. Они утверждали, что Христос после воскрешения понял, что его время не пришло, и ушел со своими проповедями в другой мир, чтобы спустя тысячу лет вернуться и нести Слово Божие заблудшим душам. Когда он вернулся, его вновь не услышали. Он ужаснулся тому, как исказили его учение, и вновь покинул этот мир, оставив одного ученика, известного всему миру под именем Ансельма Кентерберийского. Ученик проповедовал весьма непопулярный постулат: видеть в вере предпосылку рационального знания: «верую, чтобы понимать».

В летописи со скрупулезностью исследователей был описан процесс перехода: зеркала, свечи, создание коридора, молитва на латыни. У Джареда зачесались руки все проверить. Он даже начал мысленно прикидывать, где среди ночи можно достать свечи и заменят ли их обычные электрические фонари, как в его голове уже привычно зазвучало: «Ну-ну, а ты представляешь, куда тебя занесет, если получится?».

Джаред засмеялся, чувствуя, как его пробирает до косточек от звука знакомого голоса:

— И тебе привет! А еще у меня воображение хорошее.

«О да! Я представляю тебя материализовавшимся где-нибудь в баре в Гринвич-виллидж».

— И ты думаешь, что в Грине кто-то удивится? После пары строчек и не такое приглючится.

Веселое фырканье окончательно привело Джареда в радужное настроение. Он подскочил с кровати, навалился на подоконник и, глядя на тонкий серпик луны, произнес:

—Дженсен, у тебя дожди закончились? А то у меня тут с лунным светом кризис.

«Закончились. Ты сможешь завтра приехать в Нью-Йорк?»

— Ага.

«Давай в одиннадцать, сними номер в «Модерне».

— А почему не дома?

«Я в бар хочу, Джаред, прогуляться по Таймс-сквер хочу. Я очень устал», — голос в голове ощутимо прибавил хрипоты.

Джаред все еще висел на подоконнике, задрав голову, но не видел ничего. Он утонул в этой боли, проскользнувшей в охрипшем голосе.

— Хорошо, Дженсен, все что угодно.

«Спокойной ночи. До завтра».

— До завтра.

Оставался только вопрос, как дожить до завтра.

Утром Джаред напоминал сам себе и окружающим пса-одногодка, бегающего по кругу за собственным хвостом. Он носился по части, утрясая вопросы в связи со своим временным отсутствием, поднял Бореаназа с постели, вывалил ему все, что думает о пропускной системе, и почувствовал, как многие облегченно вздохнули, когда он выехал за ворота части. Не имея ни времени, ни желания брать машину напрокат, он выпросил военный джип, взяв его во временное пользование с соответствующим предписанием, которое буквально вырвал из глотки у интенданта. Бореаназ явно догадывался, куда он помчал, но тактично промолчал. Да уж, «не спрашивают — не говори».

Одиннадцать часов давно наступило, и Джареду не сиделось в номере. Он точно пошел что-нибудь крушить, если бы в полдвенадцатого не постучали в дверь. Джаред рванулся открывать и, распахнув дверь, с ужасом увидел Дженсена, сползающего по стене. Он подхватил его на руки, втащил внутрь и бережно уложил на кровать. Выглядел Дженсен не лучшим образом: синяки под глазами, заострившиеся скулы, серые губы. Он мог только смотреть и беззвучно шевелить губами. Джаред ощупал его, убедился, что ран и повреждений нет и, действуя по наитию как с Бореаназом, вытянулся рядом на кровати и положил руки на грудь Дженсену. Тот сдвинул их в район солнечного сплетения и прикрыл ладонью. Джаред зашептал:

— Зачем так доводить себя, а?

Дженсену, видимо, становилось лучше, и он сумел ответить:

— Манхеттен — остров. Тут нет точек выхода. Вернее есть, но они нестабильны — вода перекрывает, поглощает энергию перехода. Так что я только с третьей попытки попал.

Джаред вздохнул:

— А перейти сначала в дом, а потом приехать на машине не додумался? Там «форд» в гараже остался.

— Три часа было жалко тратить.

— Мо-ло-дец, — по слогам отчеканил Джаред. — Теперь лежи и спи эти три часа, ненормальный.

Дженсен не сдавал позиций:

— Час. Ты разбудишь меня через час.

Джаред решил согласиться, лишь бы тот заснул. А там — сколько проспит, столько проспит. Но он не учел того, что Дженсен почти военный человек, и если сказал, что проспит час, то ровно через час откроет глаза. И вдобавок выскажет Джареду, как тот был не прав, валяясь рядом и ничего не делая, чтобы его разбудить. Весь этот час Джаред действительно ничего не делал. Он лежал рядом, так и не убрав руки с груди, и смотрел. Смотрел, как Дженсен преображается, засыпая, как спадает маска самоуверенного, всезнающего, прошедшего огонь и воду, крутого парня, и проявляется мальчишка, совсем юный и красивый, у которого когда-то в жизни были дом, любящие отец и мать, учеба в академии, ранняя известность — все, что позже забрали бесконечные войны и умирающие вселенные.

После короткого спора о том, что кому-то надо еще полежать, в котором Дженсен поставил точку, сказав, что он всегда прав, Джаред махнул рукой и повел его в итальянский ресторанчик, рядом с отелем. Джаред любил итальянскую кухню, Дженсен, судя по всему тоже, поэтому пообедали они с большим аппетитом и, закончив ланч воздушными пирожными и кофе, отправились гулять.

Они бродили по Манхеттену и рассказывали друг другу смешные истории из их жизни в Нью-Йорке. Дженсен хорошо знал историю архитектуры города, и с удовольствием показывал и рассказывал Джареду о зданиях, мимо которых они проходили, порой вставляя довольно едкие замечания по поводу того, откуда росли руки у тех, кто занимался перестройкой и реставрацией. За этот день Джаред узнал о Нью-Йорке больше, чем за все свое пребывание здесь, несмотря на то, что иногда пропускал мимо ушей, что ему говорит Дженсен, радуясь его увлеченному и счастливому виду.

Они начали пить на Бродвее, почтили своим присутствием несколько забегаловок и возвращались на такси в мотель изрядно навеселе. Дженсен дурачился, укладываясь на колени Джареду, который от возбуждения уже протирал дырку в обивке заднего сиденья машины, подначивал его по поводу армейских брюк и куртки и напевал «Я люблю Нью-Йорк», намеренно фальшивя и вставляя отсебятину.

Джаред начал целовать его еще в коридоре, пытаясь одной рукой вставить ключ в замок, а другой удерживая развеселившегося Дженсена. Когда они попали в номер, Джаред, не церемонясь, начал быстро его раздевать, чуть ли не вырывая пуговицы с мясом из рубашки. Дженсен поймал его за руки, стараясь отстраниться и перевести дыхание:

— Джаред, я в душ хочу.

Джаред кивнул, высвобождаясь, и начал раздеваться сам:

— Вместе.

Дженсен засмеялся:

— Я рад, что общие душевые в армии не отбили у тебя тягу наклоняться за мылом.

— Я живу в отдельной квартире, и если захочу наклониться за мылом, то обойдусь без армейских душевых.

— Вот как… Что, кто-то уже на примете объявился?

Джаред стоял уже полностью раздетый, и наблюдал, как Дженсен стягивает джинсы и аккуратно вешает их на спинку стула.

— Будешь являться раз в месяц — верности не гарантирую.

Дженсен подошел и крепко схватил его за волосы на затылке, притягивая к себе. Его глаза прищурились и стали вдруг пронзительно-зелеными, словно подсвеченными изнутри:

— Запретить я тебе не могу, но и объедки с чужого стола меня тоже не устраивают. Мой — значит мой. Потому что я твой. Понял?

Джаред выдохнул ему в губы короткое «Да».

Дженсен ему доказал свои слова. Он позволил делать все, что хотел Джаред, бесстыдно стонал, разрешая целовать его тело, скользить руками по намыленной коже, впиваться, оставляя отметины.

Джаред развернул его лицом к стене, поднял высоко руки над головой и впечатал ладонями в кафель. Сначала слегка касаясь кончиками пальцев, потом плотнее прижимая ладони к коже, он провел от кистей к плечам и переместился на спину, разрывая потоки воды. Он растягивал его, раскрывал и с наслаждением впитывал тяжелое дыхание и восхитительную тесноту, нарочно не обнимая, давая воде шанс ласкать безупречное тело. Потом, когда Дженсен начал сам подаваться назад, открыто предлагая себя, Джаред притянул его к себе за бедра и вошел сразу, полностью, сильно. Ладони Дженсена соскользнули с гладкого кафеля, он ухватился за обнявшие его руки и откинулся назад. Джареду было бесконечно сладко видеть, как Дженсен, стиснув зубы и зажмурив глаза, тяжело сглатывает стоны. И он начал двигаться, вырывая эти стоны снова и снова. Он остановился на секунду, вернул руки Дженсена на стену и, прижав его кисти своей ладонью, выгнул послушно подчиняющееся ему тело и вошел еще глубже. Сквозь пелену наслаждения он слышал, как Дженсен вскрикивает при каждом его движении, но не мог остановиться. Ему отдали власть, сегодня он контролирует все, что происходит между ними. Они будут делать то, что хочет он, и придут к финалу тогда, когда он захочет. Власть пьянила, давала силы взлетать и опускаться, целовать доверчиво подставленную спину, двигать рукой на члене Дженсена в едином ритме со своими движениями и кончить одновременно, чувствуя грудью каждый вдох, каждое содрогание.

Джаред кричал сам и впитывал как губка крики Дженсена, после развернул его, еле стоящего на ногах, подхватил, прижал к себе и зарылся лицом в шею, давая потокам горячей воды окатывать их, намертво вцепившихся друг в друга.

Они лежали в постели, не обнимаясь и не касаясь даже руками. Джаред просто наслаждался ощущением того, что Дженсен находится рядом, слушал его дыхание и смотрел на то, как он возится, укутываясь в простыню, и пытается натянуть на себя одеяло. Тот заметил, что Джаред с улыбкой наблюдает за ним, и проворчал:

— Да ладно, я отвык от зимы. Там, где я сейчас, почти всегда жарко.

— Не жди, что я предложу тебе одеться.

— Рано или поздно это придется сделать. Я не такой горячий техасский парень, чтобы рассекать по Нью-Йорку в чем мать родила.

— А как ты вообще застрял в той вселенной?

Дженсен завозился еще сильнее, потом тихо выматерился. Джаред не выдержал, привстал и укутал его со всех сторон, как маленького ребенка, и притянул, укладывая его спиной себе на грудь. Дженсен сполз чуть пониже, согреваясь в объятиях, долго молчал, потом заговорил:

— Тогда утром в лагере было все спокойно. Я сидел в палатке, сортировал последние снимки, когда услышал вой воздушной тревоги. Помню, как заложило уши, почувствовал направление звука и понял, что сейчас будет пиздец. Но не успел. Меня словно распотрошили на кусочки — и дальше темнота. Как я переместился, не знаю, на рефлексах, что ли. Очнулся, как мне потом сказали, спустя две недели в больнице, в том мире. Их технологии и медицина шагнули далеко вперед, поэтому меня смогли собрать из того, что осталось. Самые неприятные ощущения начались, когда я заново начал обрастать кожей. Волосы в результате остались только на голове. Было так хреново, что и вспоминать не хочется. Я потом, когда вернулся сюда, понял, что препараты, запускающие процесс регенерации, изменили мое тело. Пробыв здесь почти сутки, я чуть не умер с перепугу, когда подскочила температура, и я начал буквально гореть изнутри. Я вернулся обратно, и все сразу прекратилось.

Джаред стиснул зубы, отгоняя всплывшую перед глазами картину: человеческое тело, мечущееся по лаборатории и сжигаемое изнутри химическим пламенем.

Дженсен вздохнул:

— Когда я понял, что застрял, то решил найти тебя. Я никогда не верил во всю эту чушь про конец света, прекрасно зная по себе, как обманчивы могут быть видения. Но у меня была последняя надежда, что если ты работаешь в этом направлении, то сможешь придумать, как мне вырваться из клетки. Я по возможности появлялся у себя дома и выстраивал на перекрестке информационную сетку по опознанию тебя. Я не знал даже, как тебя зовут, ничего, кроме даты твоего рождения, действовал на голой интуиции. Знаешь, сколько мальчиков родилось в тот день? Почти сто тысяч только на территории Соединенных Штатов. Я верю в судьбу, верю в предназначение, это тоже часть информации, вшитой в структуру вселенной. После того, что с тобой произошло, тебе было нужно место, где бы ты пришел в себя, и я смог бы до тебя достучаться. Дом подходил идеально — на перекрестке всегда царит гармония и спокойствие, как в утробе у матери. Ведь это вход в другие миры, бесконфликтный, плавный и мягкий. Дом тебя впустил, все сработало, и это действительно оказался ты. Кисмет.

Джаред перевел дыхание, осознавая эту чертову предопределенность, буквально чувствуя ее кожей. Он не знал, что сказать в ответ. Его переполняли эмоции, смесь чуткой нежности, любви и понимания.

Дженсен выпутался из одеяла, перевернулся на живот и, вглядываясь в лицо Джареду, прошептал:

— Все равно я боюсь. Боюсь, что у тебя не получится. Боюсь, что не смогу вернуться, не смогу быть… — его голос предательски дрогнул. Он откашлялся, но сумел лишь выдавить:

— Что никогда, понимаешь, никогда…

Джаред притянул его поближе к себе, закрывая своим телом от прохладного воздуха, и проговорил успокаивающе:

— Верь в меня, я смогу. Все получится.

А у самого в груди бешено колотилось сердце, и в голове кричала злобная черная птица: «Никогда, может оказаться, что никогда».

 

_**[1]** _ _Фильм «Чужой» Alien, 1979, в главной роли Сигурни Уивер. История о том, как чрезвычайно агрессивное инопланетное существо выслеживает и убивает экипаж космического корабля._


	9. Chapter 9

_Выкрик птицы неуклюжей на меня повеял стужей,_

_Хоть ответ ее без смысла, невпопад, был явный вздор;_

_Ведь должны все согласиться, вряд ли может так случиться,_

_Чтобы в полночь села птица, вылетевши из—за штор,_

_Вдруг на бюст над дверью села, вылетевши из—за штор,_

_Птица с кличкой «Nevermore»._

 

Выбраться из Нью-Йорка поздним вечером не составило большого труда, и джип, пролетев через Холланд-туннель, продолжал без задержек мчать по семьдесят восьмому шоссе. Когда они проехали по мосту над заливом Нью-Арк, посапывавший на соседнем сиденье, Дженсен вдруг проснулся, потер глаза и начал внимательно прислушиваться. Джаред следил за дорогой, но боковым зрением увидел, как застыло лицо Дженсена, как он с каждой секундой уходит глубже и глубже в свои ощущения. Джаред знал, что Дженсен ищет ближайшую точку входа, и старался не лезть к нему с вопросами, чтобы не сбивать с поиска.

На пересечении с девяносто пятым шоссе Дженсен попросил приготовиться. Джаред перестроился в крайний ряд и снизил скорость. Когда они проехали две транспортные развязки, Дженсен молча махнул рукой — паркуйся. Джаред выехал на примыкающую Фронтедж-роад и остановил джип на обочине.

Дженсен вышел из автомобиля и стал методично обшаривать местность, пропадая в темноте. Вернувшись к машине, он оперся рядом с Джаредом на капот и сказал:

— Нормально. Не супер, но нормально. Я перейду.

Джаред вздохнул, запрокидывая голову и вглядываясь в небо, и решился:

— Я не знаю, увижу ли тебя в день твоего рождения, поэтому вручу подарок сейчас.

Дженсен удивленно на него уставился.

Джаред полез во внутренний карман куртки, достал бархатный мешочек, а из него цепочку с медальоном и протянул Дженсену. Дженсен взял медальон и при свете фар внимательно рассмотрел его:

— Святой Кристофер.

Джаред кивнул:

— Покровитель путешественников.

Дженсен расстегнул замочек и надел цепочку на шею. Золотое украшение скользнуло под рубашку по соседству с золотыми веснушками на коже, и молчание, повисшее между ними, полное понимания и благодарности, тоже было золотом.

Дженсен обнял его, задержав на секунду руки на груди, и Джаред понял, что он хочет:

— Давай, бери сколько хочешь, вампир.

— Подожди, я сейчас тебе немного компенсирую, — Дженсен зашарил по карманам, и достал шприц-тюбик. Закатав Джареду рукав, он ловким движением скрутил ткань, имитируя наложение жгута.

Джаред только спросил:

— Что это?

— Глюкоза. Топливо для твоего тела. Приедешь домой — выпей виноградного сока или съешь что-нибудь очень сладкое, — Дженсен точно попал в вену и выдавил раствор.

— Экстремал ты, из тюбика колоть в вену.

— Не бойся, не в первый раз. Я тебе не говорил, кем я работаю?

— Нет.

— Я медбрат в клинике, где меня выходили.

Джаред хохотнул:

— Ты что, долги за лечение отрабатываешь?

— Обижаешь. Я, к примеру, за кусок сливочного масла или кочан капусты из нашего мира могу себе позволить купить личную регенерационную камеру. Там синтетика сплошная и генно-модифицированные продукты.

— Так почему ты работаешь?

— Их медицина — это нечто, ты даже не представляешь. Интересно — это раз, а второе — я же тоже не сижу, сложа руки, в ожидании чуда. Ладно, я пошел, — Дженсен убрал руки от Джареда и смущенно улыбнулся. — Спасибо. За подарок, и вообще.

Джаред улыбнулся, хотя на душе скребло целое стадо кошек.

— Давай, вали, пока не поплохело.

Дженсен исчез в темноте. Джаред еще немного постоял, подождал, пока перестанет кружиться голова и подействует глюкоза, потом сел в джип и выехал на шоссе.

Он вернулся в часть далеко за полночь и с чистой совестью позволил себе проспать подъем. Явившись в лабораторию сонным и помятым, Джаред никак не ожидал увидеть с утра пораньше Бореаназа, нервно расхаживающего с угла в угол. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд майор молча бросил ему на стол конверт. Джаред проигнорировал этот показной жест и пошел делать кофе. Бореаназ уселся в кресло, вытянув ноги, ожидая, пока он перестанет сучиться.

Джаред с кружкой сел напротив, отхлебнул и открыл конверт. Кофе моментально запросился обратно, когда он увидел в конверте фотографии. Их с Дженсеном. Весь вчерашний день в Нью-Йорке. Он с трудом успокоился и демонстративно разложил снимки веером на столе, сделав вид, будто увлеченно их рассматривает. Потом поднял глаза и недоумевающе взглянул на Бореаназа. Тот сидел с непроницаемой миной и смотрел куда-то в сторону. Джаред хмыкнул:

— Хорошая оптика. Спасибо за фотосессию. Будет дорога как память.

Бореаназ не выдержал:

— Твою мать, Падалеки, ты не понимаешь, что произошло?

— А что?

— Личность рядом с тобой опознали. Некий Дженсен Эклз, фотожурналист, тесно сотрудничавший с Министерством Обороны и в частности с АНБ в вопросах разведки. А теперь представь, сколько сейчас накопилось вопросов к тебе и к твоему дружку, не считая главного — как можно было выжить при прямом попадании авиационной бомбы и прятаться от всех три года.

— Ответы на эти вопросы ты знаешь.

— Я-то знаю, а вот ребята из внешнего наблюдения все еще очень хотят узнать. Я догадался, куда ты вчера рванул, но в открытую шляться по мегаполису — это дурость, которая войдет в Великую книгу идиотизма на первых страницах.

— Майор…

— Заткнись. Я свое обещание выполняю. Я прикрыл тебя в этом случае, слава богу, в наружке мои друзья. А еще тебе придется смириться с появлением в группе двух человек.

— Кого и зачем?

— Одного программиста, неплохо владеющего фотошопом, который сейчас правит оригиналы фотографий, а второй — это твоя будущая, вернее, средствами фотошопа уже нынешняя девушка, кстати, неплохой специалист в радиоэлектронике.

— А с чего это вдруг они согласились на такие манипуляции?

— Во-первых, здесь больше платят и работа престижнее, а во-вторых, ты понравился Лизе, и она не против вернуть тебя на гетеросексуальный путь. Могу огорчить — ты не понравился Майклу.

Джаред все же подавился кофе. Бореаназ, злорадно ухмыляясь, похлопал его по спине:

— Теперь ты понял, что значит прикрытие по всем правилам. Надеюсь, ты останешься жив после очередной встречи со своим другом. Я читал досье Эклза. Та еще скотина и собственник по любимому тобой психологическому портрету.

Джаред выдохнул:

— Иди на хуй, пока я тебе не въебал от души.

Бореаназ хмыкнул:

— Не надейся, не подставлюсь. Так что работай, сублимируй, — и, посвистывая, морально удовлетворенный, майор вышел из лаборатории.

Майкл Розенбаум, по мнению Джареда, больше походил не на программиста, а на патологоанатома. Коротко стриженный, немного сутулый, он всегда смотрел в точку между бровями, а не в глаза, причем взгляд навевал мысли, что для вскрытия ему и инструменты не понадобятся. Вот уж кому подошло прозвище фашистского доктора Менгеле — Ангел Смерти, и это при всем том, что Майкл был евреем. Лиза Беарнс произвела совершенно противоположное впечатление. Она еще при первом появлении повергла Джареда в ступор своей манерой поведения и одеянием. Влетев в ангар в порванных во всех интересных местах джинсах, двух мужских майках одетых на голое тело, она повисла на шее у Джареда с криком:

— Соскучился, любовь моя?!

Джаред оглох на одно ухо и, зацепив обе майки на спине у девушки, подвесил ее как котенка на вытянутой руке. Лиза, болтаясь на импровизированных помочах, попыталась пальчиками оттянуть брючины джинсов в стороны, пародируя поднятие юбки и низкий книксен:

— Лиза Беарнс, прошу любить и жаловать. Хотя и против всего остального я тоже не возражаю.

Джаред не выдержал и рассмеялся, отпуская девушку:

— Блин, легализированный харрасмент.

Лиза поняла, что Джаред ее чудачества нормально воспринял, и быстро переключилась на Розенбаума и Кейна, которые умудрились спеться в считанные мгновения. Джаред за следующие пять минут убедился в том, что патологоанатом умеет краснеть, а невозмутимый в любых ситуациях Кейн может стоять и хлопать глазами от удивления. Еще бы не хлопать, когда из громадного баула, притащенного Лизой, достается закройщицкая лента с дюймовой разметкой и начинается выяснение, на кого ей стоит тратить время, а на кого нет. Правда измеряла Лиза большие пальцы рук, но этого хватило, чтобы Кейн приготовился расстегнуть штаны и дать измерить все вживую, без теоретических предположений.

Несмотря на все свои причуды, эти двое работать умели. В считанные дни Майкл систематизировал все выкладки, получил доступы во все возможные базы данных, поднял собственный сервер, организовал внутренний чат и насовал Джареду на жесткий винт лесбийской порнухи, как он кратко выразился: «Для разнообразия». Лиза занялась более материальными вещами, засев за проектирование дистанционной системы управления аппарата, концепцию которого разработал Джаред.

Идея аппарата для перемещения пришла в голову Джареду внезапно, в одну из ночей, когда бессонница, начавшаяся после свидания с Дженсеном в Нью-Йорке, замучила его до бредовых видений. Он лежал и вычислял нехитрые комбинации из жизни Дженсена: насколько его вселенная опережает эту, скорость вращения, примерную силу гравитации, и тут его тряхануло так, что он чуть не свалился с кровати. Дженсен сказал, что первый раз он пробыл в этом мире больше суток, и только потом начал сгорать. А сейчас он может находиться здесь двенадцать часов максимум, то есть время будет сокращаться и дальше. Такими темпами это еще три года, и все. Вот оно и стало близким и осязаемым, пресловутое «никогда». И на отчаянии и адреналине он и набросал приблизительную схему будущего устройства.

Время в соседней вселенной течет быстрее, быстрее вращается планета, быстрее движутся и взаимодействуют кварки и глюоны, больше энергии, которая сдерживается в той вселенной гравитацией и более сильными электромагнитными полями. Здесь она высвобождается и начинает разрушать структуру клеток, вызывая цепную реакцию.

Цепная реакция представляет собой реакцию, при которой появляется активная частица, свободный радикал или атом в химических, а нейтрон — в ядерных процессах и вызывает цепь последовательных превращений неактивных молекул или ядер. Это сопровождается большим выделением энергии. Стойкость и механические свойства улучшают путем легирования — добавления в сплав цветных металлов: хрома, молибдена, алюминия и других металлов. Легирующие добавки снижают число нейтронов деления на один захват нейтрона ядерным топливом или повышают химическую устойчивость, связывая свободные радикалы, при химической реакции. Что же может связать подобную цепную реакцию в теле человека? Или не дать ей развиться, как в процессе коррозии, когда нет доступа воздуха к поверхности из-за слоя ржавчины? Чем организм человека отличается от организма кошки или мыши? Ведь на животных эксперимент прошел нормально.

Дженсен для восстановления энергии колол ему глюкозу и, видимо, постоянно таскал ее с собой. Джаред нашел в безмерных просторах интернета исследования летучих мышей. В организмах этих животных, которые питаются цветочным нектаром, процесс расщепления сахара начинает происходить спустя всего несколько минут после того, как животные выпили нектар. В течение получаса и даже меньше, 100% поглощенного нектара преобразовываются в энергию, которая необходима животным для полета. У человека даже среди атлетов организм способен перерабатывать в энергию лишь около тридцати процентов питательных веществ, получаемых из энергетических напитков.

Кошки и мыши на момент эксперимента были голодными, и уровень сахара в крови у них был крайне низок. Джаред схватился за голову. Алона была диабетиком. Уровень глюкозы в ее крови зашкаливал к вечеру. Они просто не вкололи инсулин вовремя. Он был готов разбить себе голову о стол.

Чтобы оставить Дженсена здесь, достаточно погрузить его в инсулиновую кому и начать процесс замедления движения кварков и глюонов. То есть ему нужна сильная гравитация и сгенерированное электромагнитное поле. Это можно было сделать без проблем, подобная техника разработана и существует. Остается вопрос информационных потоков. Это сложнее, но тоже решаемо. Чтобы избавить клетки от информации о своем поведении, нужно их перепрограммировать, задать новую линию поведения. Для этого нужно создать информационное поле. Человеческие клетки — обучаемые создания, иначе сдохли бы от первого же вируса.

Информация – это попросту сведения, сообщения, сигналы. Соответственно поле, каждый элемент которого содержит сведения о самом себе и всех его окружающих элементах — информационное. Звук, свет, температура, эмоциональное состояние, давление и многие другие составляющие можно сгенерировать с помощью существующих приборов, координаты — выбрать.

Устройство оказалось довольно простое, но громоздкое. Джаред даже засмеялся, увидев в результате на чертеже вылитые «звездные врата»[1]. Статистические данные можно было взять из записей Дженсена, отгрохать эту штуковину, выбрать точку входа и начинать серию экспериментов.

Когда поутру Джаред притащил в лабораторию чертеж, все как один подумали, что он над ними издевается. Джаред стиснул зубы и прыгал кроликом в течение двух часов, раскладывая по полочкам свои ночные измышления. После этого команда разошлась по своим углам и еще час сидела в прострации. Потом работа закипела.

Кейн клепал отчет руководству, пытаясь по ходу придумать экономическое обоснование, Розенбаум создавал приблизительную трехмерную модель, Лиза засела за расчеты по энергопотреблению, и только Джаред спал на кушетке в углу лаборатории и во сне вновь и вновь видел одну и ту же картину: вращающееся кольцо его «звездных врат».

Накануне первого марта Джаред объявил всем, что его не будет пару дней. Бореаназ нахмурился и кивком головы показал Джареду на выход. Оттащив его подальше от ангаров, майор взял его за плечи и хорошенько тряханул:

— Ты опять свидание собрался устроить?

Джаред огрызнулся:

— Не твое собачье дело.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, что когда у твоего драгоценного Дженсена день рождения?

— Думаю, что знаешь.

— Куда ты собираешься?

— Домой.

— Ты думаешь, он там появится?

Джаред тяжело сглотнул:

— Надеюсь.

Дэвид опустил руки, вглядываясь в лицо Джареда:

— У меня есть нехорошее ощущение, что ты умудрился влюбиться не в того человека.

Джаред вызывающе посмотрел ему в глаза:

— Не влюбился. Я люблю его. Разницу понимаешь?

Дэвид надрывно вздохнул:

— Девчонка какая-то, а не взрослый мужик. Господи помилуй меня от любви к такому человеку.

Джаред заорал:

— Да чем же вам Дженсен так насолил?

— Мне лично ничем. Но идти по трупам он умеет, помяни мое слово. Ребята, которые бывали с ним в Афганистане, рассказывали, как он совершенно спокойно избил боевика, за то, что тот ему отказался сказать, куда делись его новые объективы из каравана, который те накануне ограбили. Он чуть не убил человека из-за каких-то объективов. Он без содрогания мог стрелять в женщин, тогда как у опытных наемников рука не поднималась на этих хасидок. Да мне много чего рассказали, когда я заинтересовался Эклзом. Картина, скажем, негуманная вырисовывается. А последнее тебе на раздумье — это то, что Густав Лори, его бывший любовник и адвокат недавно повесился у себя в офисе. И знаешь, что он сделал перед смертью: все свои активы он передал в фонд поддержки фотографов, основанный твоим Дженсеном, все по-адвокатски сделал — назначил управляющего вместо себя, подготовил завещание и накинул веревку на шею.

Джаред вздрогнул, вспомнив отчаянное лицо Лори, тогда у машины. Дэвид заметил это, и уже более мирным тоном продолжил:

— Я не думаю, что ты закончишь также. Но послушай меня, Эклзу что-то от тебя надо, иначе он бы возле тебя не крутился. Вот не поверю, чтобы у этого обаяшки, даже в другой Вселенной, был недостаток в сексе.

Джаред стиснул зубы, чтобы не высказать Бореаназу все, что он думает об этом карьеристе, который сменил фамилию на фамилию матери, чтобы самостоятельно идти к вершине власти в АНБ, не опираясь на отца, и теперь клещами вцепился в Джареда, пытаясь на его разработках построить карьеру.

Бореаназ увидел этот молчаливый протест и обреченно выговорил:

— Езжай. Но учти, я не дам тебе все похерить. Я тебя гвоздями к стене в лаборатории прибью, если ты будешь выкидывать фортеля.

— Машину дашь?

— Иди к интенданту, скажи — я распорядился.

Джаред ушел, не оглядываясь. А оглянуться стоило, потому что он увидел бы занимательную картину, как майор вооруженных сил США пинает свою фуражку ногой в грязи и тихо материт сам себя.

Джаред все утро пытался дозваться Дженсена, но тот не отвечал. Он звал его, пока ехал к дому у озера, он кричал его имя, поднимаясь на второй этаж, он чуть было не решил отковырять из ванной зеркало и устроить зеркальный коридор по принципу испанских монахов, как в дверь вдруг постучали.

Джаред увидел за стеклом людей в форме полиции США и шерифа. Джаред открыл дверь:

— Добрый день!

— Добрый день, мистер Падалеки. У нас к вам несколько вопросов.

Джаред уже ничему не удивлялся:

— Я слушаю.

— Можно войти?

— Нет.

— Хорошо, вы можете проехать с нами в участок.

— А в чем собственно дело?

— Мы проводим расследование по делу Лорейн Барроу. Она исчезла три месяца назад.

— А я тут причем?

— Мы вчера нашли ее тело. И установив факт смерти, получили доступ к ее бумагам. Среди прочего там оказалось письмо, адресованное вам. Весьма любопытного содержания.

Джаред опустил голову, подумал немного и произнес:

— Поехали. Надеюсь, вы мне его покажете.

— Без проблем.

Джаред накинул куртку и прошел к полицейской машине. Пока они ехали в участок, Джаред прокручивал в голове события того дня, когда он видел Лорейн. Он был уверен, что девушка, попросту струсив, убежала домой, оставив его в бессознательном состоянии, но как человеку далекому от криминала и не привыкшему в каждом происшествии видеть что-то зловещее, он не удосужился это проверить. А теперь он узнал, что она мертва, и от этого по спине мерзко сыпался колючий холод страха.

 

[1] *Звёздные врата (англ. Stargate) — вымышленные устройства, предназначенные для межпланетной телепортации во вселенной «Звёздных врат».


	10. Chapter 10

_Ворон же сидел на бюсте, словно этим словом грусти_

_Душу всю свою излил он навсегда в ночной простор._

_Он сидел, свой клюв сомкнувши, ни пером не шелохнувши,_

_И шепнул я вдруг вздохнувши: «Как друзья с недавних пор,_

_Завтра он меня покинет, как надежды с этих пор»._

_Каркнул Ворон: «Nevermore!»_

Полицейский участок показался Джареду совершенно пустым. В Нью-Йорке, в поисках приключений на пятую точку, Джаред не всегда отделывался обычной проверкой на месте задержания и пару раз просидел в камере предварительного заключения до утра. В мегаполисе ни днем, ни ночью не затихала жизнь, в участке шло постоянное движение, кого-то привозили, кого-то переправляли на «ночной суд», кого-то вытаскивали адвокаты, а здесь царила милая провинциальная тишина, стояли три чистых стола, парочка антикварных сейфов для бумаг, и компьютеры с допотопными ЭЛТ-мониторами.

Шериф прошел в кабинет за стеклянной перегородкой, Джаред проследовал за ним. Полицейский порылся в сейфе, вытащил папку и устроился за своим столом, Джаред сел напротив и прочитал на табличке «Шериф М. В. Фернадес». Странно, что этот чикано смог в северном штате выбиться в шерифы. Хотя в его внешности не было даже намека на южную кровь. Обычный белый мужчина лет сорока, полноватый, с залысинами и печальными собачьими глазами. Джаред сообразил, кого ему напоминает этот представитель власти. Старого сенбернара, который жил по соседству с ними в Техасе. Он даже не удивился, если бы полицейский уложил свою голову на скрещенные руки и печально зевнул.

Но шериф раскрыл папку и приступил к вопросам:

— Мистер Падалеки, когда вы видели последний раз мисс Барроу?

— Где-то в начале декабря.

— А точнее?

— Я не помню, я был тогда в отпуске и потерял счет дням. Приблизительно первого или второго декабря, — Джаред специально путался в датах.

— Вы не местный. Как вы познакомились с Лорейн?

— В этот же день и познакомился. Она пришла ко мне узнать, не слышал я что-либо о ее друге, бывшем владельце дома.

— О Дженсене Эклзе?

— Да, о нем.

В голове прозвучало «Джаред, что происходит?». Джаред ответил молча: «Спокойно, все потом».

— Что же вы о нем знаете?

— Практически ничего. Я просто купил дом.

— Когда от вас ушла Лорейн?

— Уже стемнело, около восьми вечера, насколько я помню. Мы выпили кофе, поговорили. Она сказала, что они с Дженсеном были очень близки, и она все еще верит, что он жив. Что-то в этом духе.

— У вас есть свидетели, что все так и происходило?

— Нет. А почему я должен что-то доказывать?

Шериф недобро прищурился:

— Потому что ее мать говорит, что она собиралась наведаться в дом у озера. И вечером того дня она не вернулась домой.

Джаред, имеющий достаточный опыт общения с полицейскими, чтобы не поддаваться на провокации, холодно предупредил:

— Господин шериф, если вы дальше продолжите в том же духе, наш разговор будет окончен. И я поеду домой. А если вы хотите предъявить мне обвинение, то тогда вам стоит вспомнить о том, что в этом мире есть адвокаты.

Шериф смиренно глянул на Джареда:

— Поймите, семья Барроу мне не чужая. Они и Эклзы переехали сюда очень много лет из Техаса, и я очень переживаю это горе вместе с ними, как переживал, когда узнал, что Дженсен погиб. Поэтому я прошу оказать максимальное содействие полиции, а вовсе не предъявляю какие-либо обвинения. Мне нужно отработать все версии. Это моя работа.

— Вы говорили о письме. Я могу его увидеть?

— Только увидеть. Отдать я не могу.

— Понятно.

Шериф протянул письмо, упакованное в полиэтилен с красной наклейкой и написанным черным маркером номером. Джаред, перед тем как его взять, закатал рукав на левой руке, снял браслет и спросил:

— Можно это пока полежит у вас на столе?

Шериф удивился:

— Да, пожалуйста.

Джаред аккуратно положил агатовый браслет на край стола и начал читать письмо:

_«Мистеру Джареду Падалеки, Лейк-роуд, 104._

_Джаред!_

_Простите, что так фамильярно к Вам обращаюсь, будучи незнакома с вами лично. Но я уже столько знаю о Вас, что мысленно привыкла называть Вас по имени. Меня зовут Лорейн Барроу, и я хочу кое-что рассказать о нашем общем друге Дженсене Эклзе._

_Заранее прошу прощения за все, о чем Вы прочитаете дальше, но «Все, что сделал предъявитель сего, сделано по моему приказанию и для блага государства» **[1]**, и эту индульгенцию выдал мне Эклз._

_Когда Дженсен умудрился застрять в параллелях, он поручил мне найти Вас и через подставного адвоката продать Вам дом. На это ушло почти три года, и за это время он выстроил хорошую защиту и систему опознания, чем-то схожую с запретом входить в помещение без приглашения, поэтому попасть туда могли единицы, включая меня._

_Я нашла Вас. Я поисковик, я хорошо умею находить перекрестки, людей, вещи и кое-что вижу в будущем. У Дженсена свои способности, у меня свои. И если вы уже успели услышать о судьбе и предназначении, то поверьте мне, это хорошо отрепетированная постановка, не более. Дженсен умел когда-то только переходить. Но я не учла, что он быстро учится, наш золотой мальчик._

_Когда он узнал о вас ВСЮ информацию, я перестала быть ему нужна даже в качестве «постельной разведки». Бисексуальный, харизматичный, настоящий самец — мечта любой женщины и любого мужчины. Ему ничего не стоит очаровать и увлечь за собой. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Я сама люблю и ненавижу его одновременно, но больше ненавижу. Он вышвырнул меня из своей жизни окончательно и закрыл перекрестки, не давая ходить даже при помощи зеркал, только за то, что я посмела поступить по-своему. И если Вы будете также своевольничать, я думаю, мы закончим одинаково._

_Покинутая и униженная женщина неспособна на альтруизм и сочувствие, но все же я кое-что объясню Вам. Единственное, что Вы в состоянии сделать для себя, это бежать. Бросайте все, Джаред, и бегите. Если сможете._

_Прощайте._

_Лорейн»_

Джаред читал и прекрасно понимал, что она хочет донести до него. Сначала адвокат, потом Бореаназ, теперь Лорейн. Один раз — случайность, два — закономерность, три — это уже доказанная теорема.

Опустив голову и на мгновение прикрыв глаза, Джаред постарался успокоиться, чтобы, по крайней мере, не так заметно тряслись руки.

— И что вы хотите, чтобы я объяснил весь этот бред? — слава богу, голос не подвел.

Шериф смутился:

— Не поверите, но я надеялся хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию.

— Послушайте. Когда мы разговаривали, я уже тогда понял, что Лорейн не от мира сего, — на Джареда вдруг накатило вдохновение. — Она твердила, что мистер Эклз жив, что он где-то в параллельном мире, и оттуда как ангел наблюдает за нами, и прочую экзальтированно-влюбленную чушь. Я не против вытереть женщине слезы и утешить, но даже для меня это был перебор.

Шериф нервно теребил край папки. Очевидно, ему было неприятно выслушивать подобное от постороннего о человеке, которого он хорошо знал, но Джаред не мог по-другому. Сейчас не до сочувствия, сейчас главное выбраться отсюда и все спокойно обдумать.

— Хорошо, я понял вас, мистер Падалеки. У меня к вам больше нет вопросов.

Джаред мысленно вздохнул, и задал главный вопрос:

— Как она умерла?

Шериф сквозь зубы произнес:

— Ей перерезали горло.

Помощник шерифа отвез его к дому и, открыв дверь, он шестым чувством догадался, что Дженсен здесь. Джаред так и не надел браслет, просто положил в карман куртки, но все равно ощущал присутствие Дженсена. И тут он понял, что боится — боится начинать тяжелый и неприятный разговор. Он не был готов принять правду, не был готов принять боль, и это оказалось для него ново.

Он зашел в дом и подошел к барной стойке. На ней стояли бутылка коньяка и два бокала. Джаред взял один бокал и аккуратно разбил его о столешницу. Закатав рукава, он провел острым стеклом по коже. Больно. Хорошо. Еще, надо еще. Джаред склонился над раковиной, чтобы не закапать кровью светлый паркет и методично полосовал руку, пока порезы не испещрили все предплечье, и потом, уже не сдерживая стонов, переключился на другую руку. Он должен быть готов к тому, что может быть еще больнее.

Его вдруг развернули спиной к раковине, больно припечатав спиной к боковине столешницы, выдрали из руки бокальную «розочку» и влепили хорошую пощечину. Джаред мотнул головой, фокусируя взгляд на том, кого меньше всего сейчас хотел бы видеть. Дженсен взял бумажные полотенца, открыл бутылку коньяка, смочил и начал промокать руки. Джаред стиснул зубы. Оторвав еще пару штук, Дженсен щедро вылил на них коньяк, обернул предплечья, и еще раз отвесил оплеуху. Джаред охнул, Дженсен, воспользовавшись тем, что Джаред открыл рот, схватил его за нижнюю челюсть, фиксируя голову, и залил остатки коньяка тому в горло. Джаред отплевывался и вырвался, но Дженсен был сильнее, держал мертвой хваткой, и ему пришлось глотать, обжигаясь и кашляя.

Когда Дженсен отпустил его, Джаред кулем свалился ему под ноги. Дженсен отошел к бару, достал виски, и щедро плеснув в бокал, отсалютовал сам себе:

— С днем рождения, Дженсен, — и, выпив, запустил бокал в раковину. Джаред вздрогнул, услышав над головой звук разбивающегося стекла.

— Готов объяснить мне хоть что-то?

Джаред молчал. Нет, он не готов, не готов, не хочет говорить, не хочет слышать, не хочет ничего. Дженсен присел и, взяв его за плечи, хорошенько встряхнул:

— Я спрашиваю, что случилось?

Его словно ударило током от этого захвата. Взмахнув руками, Джаред оттолкнул Дженсена:

— Прошу не трогай сейчас меня. Мне… мне надо время. Подумать.

Но Дженсен не думал уступать:

— О чем подумать? Твою мать, почему ты оказался в полиции?

Джаред держался из последних сил:

— Кое-что произошло.

Дженсен опять поймал его за подбородок и внимательно всмотрелся ему в глаза:

— И ты снял браслет?

Джареда начало колотить. Все, приплыли, больше нет сил, или сейчас или никогда.

— Это ты убил Лорейн?

Дженсен встал, скрестил руки на груди и коротко ответил:

—Да.

Это был как приход. Мгновенный, безжалостный, как от чистого кокса. Вот она — правда, Падалеки, бери, наслаждайся, это твой «золотой укол». Точка невозврата. И пока еще сознание здесь с ним, нужно успеть, успеть… Джаред поднялся на ноги:

— Я тебе нужен только для того, чтобы вернуться в этот мир?

Снова краткий ответ:

— Нет.

— Тогда почему?

— Потому что она — сука, которая чокнулась на своих способностях. Ей хотелось большего, чем власть над людьми, Лорейн хотела контролировать все. Весь этот гребаный мир. Два мира. Власть круче любого наркотика, она сносит крышу раз и навсегда, и ее всегда мало, от нее не бывает передоза. Я не был ей нужен, она хотела только мои записи и тебя. Поэтому, когда я пришел сюда, она стояла с ножом у твоего горла. Вопрос стоял однозначно — либо ты, либо она. Вечно охранять тебя я не мог.

— Она написала мне письмо.

— Умница девочка. Вижу, что сработало.

— Ты даже не хочешь знать…

— Не хочу. Потому что приблизительно знаю.

 _—«Все, что сделал предъявитель сего, сделано по моему приказанию и для блага государства» и эту индульгенцию выдал мне Эклз… И если вы уже успели услышать о судьбе и предназначении, то поверьте мне это хорошо отрепетированная постановка»…_ — процитировал Джаред.

— И что?

— Ты врал мне.

— Не договаривал. Я не манипулятор, Джаред.

— Но ты быстро учишься, золотой мальчик, правда? — Джареда понесло. — Здесь не договорил, там трахнул, поиграл в подчинение, немного романтики, побольше секса. С девушкой было бы наоборот.

— Заткнись.

—Дженсен, приди ты ко мне и расскажи все сразу, я бы понял. Я бы занялся этим проектом. Мне интересно, я хочу помочь тебе, но тебе ведь понадобилось дополнительно меня замотивировать. Знаешь, а я ведь придумал, как тебя вытащить. Всего лишь вколоть тебе инсулин и засунуть в кое-какое устройство на сутки, а может быть и меньше. Только я теперь не знаю, буду ли я это делать, потому что Лорейн дала очень правильный совет… — Джаред начал задыхаться, пытаясь сглотнуть нараставший ком в горле. — Бежать. Подальше. От тебя.

Дженсен стоял белый как мел.

Джаред наконец-то смог перевести дыхание и решил высказаться до конца:

— От тебя уже сбежали все, кто мог. Ты в курсе, что Лори повесился? Ты ведь приходил к нему, да? Что ты сказал такое, что он полез в петлю? Что он тебе нахер не нужен? А ты в курсе, что твои армейские друзья говорят о тебе как о бессердечном ублюдке? А как насчет твоей семьи? Матери, брата, сестры? Хорош сыночек…

Дженсен в одно мгновение оказался рядом и, в челюсть Джареду врезался тяжелый кулак, разбивая в кровь губы. Джаред, недолго думая, ответил тем же, и сразу же отлетел от удара в живот и врезался в холодильник. Согнувшись практически пополам, Джаред с рычанием бросился на Дженсена и повалил его на пол. Но Дженсен, более сильный и проживший последние три года в условиях повышенного тяготения, не дал ему никакого шанса ударить снова. Они покатились по полу, Джаред пытался вытащить руки из захвата, но смог только вывернуть локоть и попасть при перекате Дженсену в лицо. Тут же он почувствовал, как у него хрустнула носовая перегородка, потом удар в скулу слева, потом боль у виска справа. Кровь заливала лицо, рот тоже наполнился кровью. Джаред схватил Дженсена освободившейся рукой за рубашку и с силой дернул на себя, прошептав разбитыми губами прямо в лицо:

— Обойдешься без ножа, да?

Дженсен словно очнулся и, стряхнув с себя руку Джареда, поднялся на ноги. Перешагнув через избитое тело, он подошел к зеркалу и начал вычерчивать в воздухе знаки. Джаред видел краем глаза, как зеркало замерцало, и, шатаясь от боли, встал, схватил бутылку с виски со стойки, но не успел. Замахнувшись, он уже видел, как исчезает Дженсен, и в то же мгновение бутылка влетела в зеркало. Шквал осколков рухнул на паркет.

Джаред упал на колени и пополз к стене. Из рамы с тихим шорохом сыпались остатки стекла, и он упал на паркет, сгребая руками разбитое зеркало, не ощущая как острые грани ранят ему кожу, впиваются в шрамы, и заплакал. Теперь он понял, что такое настоящая боль. Это не тогда, когда горишь заживо, или ломают кости, или когда кожа разрывается под острым лезвием ножа, а когда тот, кем живешь, уходит, забирая дыхание.

Бореаназ вылетел из машины и рванул по ступенькам на крыльцо. Сквозь стекло он увидел Джареда, лежащего ничком на полу. Крис подбежал за ним и отстранил Бореаназа, отчаянно дергавшего ручку двери:

— Подожди. Здесь два замка. Вверху и внизу. Я помню, — и побежал к машине, через минуту вернувшись с маленьким загнутым ломиком. В два приема они сорвали дверь, и Дэвид бросился к Джареду. Крис изумленно оглядывался: кровь, везде кровь и осколки стекла. Когда Бореаназ перевернул Джареда, Кейн охнул от ужаса и изумления. Избитое лицо опухло, под коркой засохшей крови явственно проступали гематомы, но глаза были открыты. Дэвид осторожно похлопал Джареда по щекам, тот моргнул, но расширенные зрачки даже не попытались сфокусироваться.

— Крис, где медбригада, твою мать?

— Ехала за нами.

Дэвид уложил Джареда себе на колени и прошептал:

— Держись, придурок. Только держись. Попробуй мне сдохнуть, — и, не выдержав, закричал в потолок. — Эклз, я убью тебя, убью, хоть ты и позвонил, скотина!

Крис смотрел на Дэвида, стоящего на коленях и орущего в никуда, на избитого Джареда, потом увидел изрезанные руки друга, и его начало трясти от нереальности происходящего.

…Он не знал, сколько так пролежал, не слышал, как вскрывали дверь, не чувствовал, как его переворачивают, поднимают и несут куда-то. Он хотел сказать, чтобы его оставили в покое, но язык и губы стали словно чужими. Он увидел небо за деревьями над головой, потом потолок машины, почувствовал осторожные руки и понял, что ему что-то вкалывают, когда холодная жидкость пошла по венам, принося темноту и покой. Хорошо, уже лучше, лучше бы навсегда….

 

[1]Лорейн цитирует отрывок из «Трех мушкетеров» А.Дюма - документ, выданный кардиналом Ришелье леди Винтер, фактически разрешение на убийство.


	11. Chapter 11

_При ответе столь удачном вздрогнул я в затишьи мрачном,_

_И сказал я: «Несомненно, затвердил он с давних пор,_

_Перенял он это слово от хозяина такого,_

_Кто под гнетом рока злого слышал, словно приговор,_

_Похоронный звон надежды и свой смертный приговор_

_Слышал в этом «nevermore»._

 

Военная медбригада наконец-то приехала. После быстрого осмотра Джареда уложили на носилки и вынесли из дома. Бореаназ остался стоять на коленях, и Крис, которого все еще здорово потряхивало, присел рядом:

— Дэв, что это было?

Майор поднял на Кейна глаза:

— Гребаная правда, Крис, гребаная правда.

Крис успел заскочить в санитарную машину к Джареду. Пока они ехали, он сидел, смотрел на лицо друга под кислородной маской и вспоминал тот день, когда вот так же вез обгоревшего Джареда, которого вытащил из-под рухнувшей вытяжки в лаборатории. Он не винил его ни за тот взрыв, ни за пренебрежительное отношение, последовавшее после того, как он рассказал Бореаназу, чем занимается этот сумасшедший гений. Крис умел ценить людей, хотя иногда бессовестно пользовался их доверчивостью, потому что был всегда уверен — его простят и поймут. А Джаред не простил, перестал доверять, запутался, и теперь Крис расплачивался тем, что снова вез своего друга в больницу. Еще никогда чувство вины так не грызло его, доводя до того, что он начинал злиться на себя и на Падалеки. Он сидел рядом с бесчувственным телом, смотрел на иглу, воткнутую в руку, говорил, говорил и не мог остановиться. Сначала он ругал Джареда, потом уговаривал его, потом начал вспоминать их отжиги по тусовкам, потом просто нести какую-то чушь, и очнулся лишь тогда, когда санитар, сидящий рядом, закатал ему рукав и что-то вколол в мышцу. Крис удивленно посмотрел на медика, и то ли от лекарства, то ли от болезненного отрезвляющего укола успокоился и откинулся на спинку откидного стула, кивнув парню в благодарность. Говорить больше не хотелось.

В госпитале Джареда увезли на каталке, и Крис издалека увидел, как он попытался повернуться на бок, но его придержали за плечи и уложили обратно. Он уселся в коридоре на диванчике и приготовился ждать. Через полчаса вышел врач, спросил Бореаназа. Крис позвонил майору, и тот примчался буквально через минуту:

— Как Джаред?

Доктор неопределенно пожал плечами:

— Физическое состояние сносное. Многочисленные ушибы и порезы, треснула лицевая кость, выбита пара зубов. Ничего смертельного. На губы наложили швы, так что красавцем был, красавцем и останется. Хуже другое.

— Что?

— Ваш друг находится в кататоническом ступоре, и я не могу прогнозировать, когда он из него выйдет.

Если Дэвид понял, о чем говорит доктор, то Крис непонимающе уставился на медика. Тот продолжил:

— Судя по нанесенным повреждениям мистер Падалеки находился в состоянии фрустрации. Оно возникает, когда сильное желание, стремление человека наталкивается на преграду, которая является или кажется ему непреодолимой. Наиболее частой поведенческой реакцией на фрустрацию является агрессия. В данном случае эта агрессия была направлена на самого себя, так называемая аутоагрессия. Он сам изрезал себе руки, судя по характеру ран. Это перевело его в импульсивное кататоническое возбуждение. При этом расстройства сознания не возникает, но человек превращается в сплошную разрушающую силу, а когда возбуждение спадает, то наступает ступор — замороженное состояние. Он не может говорить и у него мышечная гипертония. В таком состоянии больные могут находиться в течение нескольких недель и даже месяцев. Нарушены все виды деятельности, в том числе инстинктивная. Могут начаться галлюцинации, и поэтому он будет находиться под постоянным надзором. Мы, конечно, приложим все усилия, у нас наработан громадный опыт с военными, пережившими тяжелые ситуации, так что не отчаивайтесь. Я думаю, ваш друг придет в себя. Но хочу все же вас предупредить. Кататония — это один из наиболее ярких показателей шизофрении. А это не лечится и, выйдя из этого состояния, при любом стрессе все может начаться заново. Грубо говоря, его военная карьера закончилась.

Бореаназ ответил:

— Он не военный, он ученый, работающий на военное ведомство.

Доктор приподнял бровь:

— Математик, физик?

— Инженер.

— Ну что ж подобное заболевание нередко для людей с аналитическим складом ума. Но все к лучшему, все к лучшему.

— Нам можно к нему?

— Ребятки, — доктор печально посмотрел на них, — он вас все равно не узнает и не увидит. А вам сейчас самим нужно под капельницы с успокоительным. Завтра, приезжайте завтра. А лучше послезавтра, потому что сейчас идите и напейтесь, а завтра похмелье вернет вас в реальный мир. Идите с глаз моих.

Дэвид и Крис переглянулись. Дэвид обхватил Криса за плечи, и мягко направляя, повел к выходу. Они напились в тот вечер, прислушавшись к медицинской точке зрения, только это ни хрена не помогло.

Крис приезжал в госпиталь, как только выдавалось свободное время. Он садился на стул возле Джареда, рассказывал ему, как идут дела в лаборатории, как Майкл обрабатывает данные, как Лиза поцапалась с начальством, выгрызая жутко специфичные детали, что скоро начнется монтаж «Старгейта», как они в шутку обозвали аппарат, обозначенный в официальных бумагах бредовым шифром из букв и цифр, и что все по нему скучают.

Джаред лежал молча, чаще всего свернувшись в позе эмбриона, глаза почти всегда были открыты, но зрачки реагировали только на вспышку света. Голова зависала в двух-трех дюймах от подушки, и Крис не выдерживал и подкладывал ему свою руку под щеку. Перелопатив кучу литературы по кататонии, он знал, что это называется симптомом воздушной подушки, и о том, что Джаред заснул, он мог догадаться только, когда голова тяжело падала ему на ладонь.

Крис так и не знал в подробностях, что произошло в доме у озера. Бореаназ ему сказал, что Джаред поссорился со своим любовником, они подрались, и дружок Джареда трусливо смылся, правда, позвонив ему с телефона Падалеки. Крису с трудом верилось. Джаред легко влюблялся, но так же легко отходил, находя себе новое увлечение. После гибели Алоны многое изменилось, но не до такой же степени, чтобы сойти с ума из-за очередного неудачного романа. Он видел, как Бореаназ забрал из квартиры Падалеки какие-то книги, и среди них был переплетенный в кожу рукописный талмуд с торчащими из него заметками и фотографиями. Крис кусал себе локти, что не догадался обыскать квартиру первым, и довольствовался одними догадками.

Дэвид, когда они обнаружили Джареда, орал про какого-то Эклза, и Крис с удивлением обнаружил, что дом у озера действительно принадлежал некоему Дженсену Эклзу, военному фотографу, который погиб в Ливане в две тысячи седьмом году. Он нашел фотографии с выставок, нашел даже портрет самого Эклза, и обомлел. Крис даже потер глаза, когда увидел скан фотографии, где Эклз стоит и улыбается на камеру в военной одежде с жетонами на груди. Фото этого парня он видел в телефоне Джареда, когда внаглую полез туда, особо не мучаясь угрызениями совести. Эклз, судя по всему, не видел, что его фотографируют. Он стоял, опершись на знакомую балюстраду в Сентрал-парке, и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Исходя из даты файла, снимок сделали в феврале этого года. Крис наводил справки, предположив, что бюрократическая машина армии дала сбой, но ничего позже две тысячи седьмого года не находил. Он знал уже об Эклзе даже то, что не хотел знать, но когда попытался встретиться с одним из тем, кто находился с Дженсеном в Ливане, его ждал сюрприз.

 

Крис сидел в кафе и ожидал своего визави, как вдруг с противоположной стороны столика чья-то рука со скрежетом отодвинула стул, и Крис поднял глаза, наблюдая, как к нему присаживается Бореаназ.

— Я вообще-то не тебя жду.

— А я вообще-то в курсе.

— Так в чем дело?

Майор махнул официантке, чтобы та подошла, заказал сок и кофе и, откинувшись на спинку стула, проговорил:

— Парень не придет к тебе на встречу, с ним поговорил я.

— Какого…?

— Поверь мне на слово, так будет лучше для Джареда.

— Этот Эклз действительно жив?

— Да.

— И где эта сука?

— Ты не поверишь.

— Да после того что произошло, я в инопланетян поверю! Ты видел Джареда? Что это за мудак с ним такое сделал?

— Я не защищаю Эклза, но все же хочу тебе заметить, что Джаред сам неплохо постарался, чтобы довести себя до такого состояния. И я его предупреждал.

— И сам себя избил до потери сознания?

Бореаназ грустно хмыкнул:

— А тут я Эклза понимаю. У меня при последнем разговоре с Падалеки возникло такое же желание. Перестарался фотограф, не рассчитал силу. Это немудрено, обитая во вселенной с повышенным уровнем гравитации.

Крис широко открыл глаза и рот, потом со свистом вдохнул и спросил:

— Где?!

— В параллельной вселенной, куда твой друг строил мостик, чтобы ходить на свидания, — Бореаназ пальцами изобразил на столике пробежку. — А мы его сейчас успешно достраиваем.

— Майор, ты пил или курил?

— Я трезв до неприличия и в адекватном состоянии, в отличие от Падалеки, — Бореаназ раздраженно дернул головой. — Надо было мне его прибить к стене, как обещал.

— Без тебя справились. Значит Эклз, по-твоему, живет в параллельной вселенной?

— Именно.

— Ты псих.

— «Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам», — насмешливо процитировал Бореаназ. — В телепортацию ты, значит, веришь, а в параллельную вселенную — нет.

— Я не верю, что кто-то шастает оттуда сюда, как моряки с борделя на корабль.

— Я бы тоже не верил, если бы не видел собственными глазами.

Крис к этому моменту думал, что его уже ничто не удивит, но он ошибался. Бореаназ же продолжил:

— Я тебе это рассказываю не в порыве откровенности. Джаред в ступоре, проект довести до конца сможет только он и Эклз. Или один Эклз. И ты поможешь мне его выманить из своей норы.

— Как?

— Джаред.

— Что?

— Эклз, как оказалось, не такая бесчувственная скотина, каким представляется. И к нашему Джею он весьма неровно дышит, иначе этого побоища бы не случилось. Я ездил в госпиталь сегодня, Джареда переведут в один из психиатрических комплексов закрытого типа в Вашингтоне. Официально — он буйный шизофреник и опасен для окружающих. Я попросил этот факт ненавязчиво придать огласке. И мы будем ждать. Возможно, Эклз отреагирует. Если нет, то Падалеки все равно переведут, он не может вечно лежать в военном госпитале. Твоя задача, как преданного друга, быть с ним рядом в момент переезда и обустройства на новом месте. Моя — следить за обстановкой.

— Ловим на живца?

— Именно.

У Бореаназа заиграл мобильный телефон. Тот поднял трубку, выслушал, и кратко ответил:

— Я подъеду.

Отключив телефон, он глубоко вздохнул:

— Планы меняются. Джаред пришел в себя.

Через секунду зазвонил телефон у Криса.

Когда спустя час они влетели в палату к Джареду, тот сидел на кровати, задумчиво поглаживая запястье левой руки, и осмысленно посмотрел на появившихся Кейна и Бореаназа. На прикроватной тумбочке лежала рубашка, и в гнезде скомканной белой ткани поблескивали серебряные запонки в виде восьмерки со вставками из черного агата. Крис понял по тому, как Бореаназ посмотрел на рубашку, что они опоздали. Эклз был здесь и благополучно ушел.

Джаред практически ничего не помнил из того, что происходило в эти два месяца, пока он находился в госпитале. Его сознание находилось далеко, он плыл по волнам памяти, скатываясь в кошмары. Иногда он проводил этих кошмарах по нескольку дней, содрогаясь от ужаса, то стараясь выбраться из пожара, то пройти сквозь зеркало. Последнее, что запечатлелось в его мозгу, перед тем как он выбрался из сумерек, как кто-то очень горячими губами целует его в висок и что-то вкладывает в ладони. Когда он очнулся, в его руках, крепко сжатых в кулаки, оказалось по агатовой запонке.

Сейчас, когда он находился в полном сознании, защитные рефлексы услужливо стирали воспоминания о тех снах, где он так долго существовал, в том числе и прикосновение, которое вывело его в реальный мир. Если бы не рубашка, в манжеты которой были продеты запонки, он забыл бы и об этом.

Джаред запрещал себе думать о том, кто принес рубашку из дома у озера, где она осталась висеть в шкафу с Рождества. Почти весь май он провел в госпитале, проходя физиотерапевтическую реабилитацию и давая промывать себе мозги психологам. В конце концов, он попросил Бореаназа, чтобы тот вернул к его работе, иначе он опять ляжет здесь и будет лежать, на этот раз из принципа. Дэвид все устроил в тот же день.

Работа без него не останавливалась, как убедился Джаред. Ребята во главе с Крисом практически собрали экспериментальную модель, Майкл все это время писал программы по обработке информационных потоков, пребывая в нирване от ресурсов и компьютерного железа, выделенных под эти задачи. Лиза уже полностью смонтировала пульт, умудрившись впихнуть в него голографический и инфракрасный проектор и жидкокристаллический экран, и теперь возилась с настройкой команд голосом. При всей своей функциональности, управляющий пульт оказался мобильной и нетяжелой штукой, которую можно было носить с собой как ноутбук.

Джаред засел за варианты монтажа. Каркас для модели был готов в шести вариантах, и Джаред практически играл в тетрис, пытаясь состыковать необходимое оборудование с учетом излучения полей, энергопотребления и прочих характеристик. Четыре генератора электромагнитного поля, двигатели, приводящие в движение внутреннее кольцо, радиационные излучатели, генераторы звука, температурные датчики, датчики давления, и информационные излучатели.

Информационный излучатель представлял собой генератор электромагнитных импульсов, сопровождаемых звуковыми колебаниями, современный аналог свечей и молитв испанских монахов. Он передавал всю возможную информацию о той вселенной, записанную двоичным кодом в точку перехода, созданную генераторами внутри «Старгейта». Энергия кольца разворачивала горловину «кротовой норы»[1], существующую на перекрестке, поток указывал, куда двигаться, и переход становился возможен. Подобный набор статистических данных можно собрать о любом месте на поверхности Земли и за ее пределами и сделать таким образом точку выхода. Майкл, не напрягаясь, решил проблему передачи данных, и Джаред всерьез засомневался в своих знаниях в информационных технологиях, потому что, ломая над этим голову, он не никак не мог преодолеть передел сжатия и время передачи данных. Но Майкл ему на пальцах объяснил, что нужно учитывать и ширину пропускного канала, то есть поверхность, куда будет направлена информация и количество излучателей.

«Старгейт-1» собрали на перекрестке, который указал Дженсен в своих записях об информационных потоках. Это был Олден Парк, возле Дейтрота, штат Мичиган, одна из самых стабильных и сильнейших точек перехода. Джаред пока решил обойтись электроэнергией, и туда заранее пробросили наземный кабель, выдерживающий нагрузку до тысячи киловатт, чего по предварительным расчетам должно было хватить на несколько секунд работы «Старгейта».

Пробный запуск назначили на шестнадцатое июня. Полнолуние, его время. «Старгейт», как и он сам, был ребенком Гекаты, родившись в голове Джареда в одно из новолуний, и при полной луне он покажет свою силу.

Мандражировали все. Спиртное было под строжайшим запретом, легкие успокоительные уже никого не брали. Джаред осмотрел собравшихся и начал говорить.

— Минуту внимания. Я хочу прояснить окончательно, чего мы ожидаем от этого запуска. Мы добиваемся эффекта туннеля. Точка входа — наша Вселенная, точка выхода — другая вселенная. У нас не совпадают системы отсчета, потому туннель служит резонатором колебаний. Нам нужно создать внутри «Старгейта» максимально правильный информационный образ другой вселенной. Он войдет в резонанс, и мы увидим картинку. То есть сквозь туннель пройдет свет. Если кто-то из вас помнит начальный курс физики, то знает, что свет обладает корпускулярно-волновым дуализмом, то есть он одновременно и волна, и поток фотонов. Если поток фотонов пройдет, считайте эксперимент удавшимся. Мы сможем перемещать материальные объекты. Например, выкидывать мусор, не выходя из лаборатории.

Слушатели весело захохотали. Джаред улыбнулся в ответ и махнул рукой.

— Все, ребята. Ключ на старт.

Внутри зазвенело от нервного ожидания. Лиза запустила программу на пульте, и команды на экране начали подтверждаться успешным выполнением. «Старгейт-1» задрожал, началось вращение внутреннего кольца, пошли искажения. Джаред увидел знакомое мерцающее сияние в центре круга, которое разрастаясь, светлело, и сквозь него начал пробиваться оранжевый свет. Буквально на несколько секунд мелькнуло шафрановое небо. _…желтая ткань на теле умершей девушки, залитая кровью..._ Джаред мотнул головой, прогоняя видение. Появилось тусклое Солнце в зените, и маленькие здания на горизонте. Потом «Старгейт» начал замедлять свое вращение, картинка пропала, и мерцание угасло. Внутреннее кольцо остановилось, и стал слышен затихающий звук отключающихся генераторов. В полной тишине Джаред спокойно сказал.

— Поздравляю. Нам удалось.

Хаос, царивший потом, сложно передать словами. Кто-то плакал, кто-то смеялся, Лиза висла на Крисе, потом на Майкле и целовала всех без разбору. Джаред, отбиваясь от обнимающих рук, выбрался из толпы кричащих и радующихся, и ушел к трейлерной стоянке.

Бореаназ спустя минут пять нашел его, сидящего на ступеньках. Джаред, ссутулившись и скрестив руки на коленях, смотрел в никуда, словно опять впал в ступор. Дэвид взволнованно подошел и тронул Джареда за плечо:

— Джей!

Тот вскинул голову. Взгляд был вполне осмысленным, и Бореаназ успокоился:

— Джаред, зря ты ушел. Тебя все ищут. Сегодня великий день. Все получилось так, как ты хотел.

Джаред грустно улыбнулся:

— Мне все равно, Дэвид, мне действительно все равно.

Двадцать седьмого июня у Криса был день рождения, а Кейн умел и любил праздновать с размахом. Поскольку подобное на территории части никто бы не позволил, и Крис вдобавок заявил, что он соскучился по друзьям в Нью-Йорке, вечеринка планировалась на террасе фешенебельного отеля в Мюррэй Хилл. Майкл и Крис, ссылаясь на то, что даже запуск «Старгейта» они по-человечески не отпраздновали, засунули Джареда в машину и увезли из части. Впрочем, он не сопротивлялся, надеясь, что в толпе, которая обычно собирается у Криса, его потеряют, и он спокойно уйдет спать в один из забронированных для гостей номеров.

Но Джаред жестоко ошибся в своих предположениях. Часа через два он заподозрил какой-то заговор, потому что его ни на минуту не оставляли одного. Он то надирался со Стивом текилой у бара, то Дэвид тащил его танцевать под кислотную музыку, прошибающую басами все тело. А потом все смешалось в толпе и всполохах стробоскопов.

Чьи-то легкие как пушинка руки легли ему на плечи. Лиза. Сумасшедшая девчонка, его официальное гетеросексуальное прикрытие. Она выглядела сегодня очаровательно в коротком вечернем платье с распухшими от поцелуев губами и растрепанной прической. Она поцеловала его так вкусно, так замечательно, и Джаред ответил. Он пил из ее губ эту эротичную энергетику, пропитавшую все ее маленькое тело, а она прижималась к его груди, ненадолго отстранялась и, танцуя, вскидывала прекрасные тонкие руки. Браслеты скользили по коже как вода. _…Вода по телу, по сильному телу, ладони на скользкой белой стене душевой..._

Джаред пошатнулся, и чьи-то сильные руки обхватили его за талию. Крис. Он удержал его, плотно прижимая к себе, затянулся косяком, и крепко прижавшись к его губам, вдохнул дым ему в рот. Джаред со свистом втянул воздух, смешанный со сладким вкусом опиума.

Тонкие руки на спине разминали мышцы, превращая тело в кисель. И он поплыл в этих двойных объятиях. Лиза вытащила рубашку из брюк, погладила обнажившуюся кожу, и Крис снова выдохнул опиум в его легкие. Легкие поцелуи легли вдоль позвоночника, сладкая дрожь прошла по всему телу. Музыка начала удаляться, они оказались в коридоре, потом в номере, и упали на кровать. Сначала Лиза раздела Джареда, потом он увидел, как Крис снимает с нее маленькое черное платье, раздевается сам и протягивает руки к ее груди с острыми набухшими сосками. Его кожи коснулась разгоряченная кожа, и тихий стон перекрыл их шумное дыхание. Лиза наклонилась, поцеловала его, отодвинулась, и Крис перехватил ее губы. Джаред приподнялся и усадил Лизу себе на колени. Ему хотелось утонуть, забыться в этих двоих, шагнуть в их бесшабашность, срывающую остатки цивилизации. Крис целовал ее спину, и она выгибалась навстречу Джареду, приподнималась и опускалась на него с тихим вскриком. Крис вытянулся рядом, целуя Лизу, а потом повернулся к нему и накрыл ртом его губы. Лиза вскрикнула от удовольствия и содрогнулась в накатившем оргазме. Крис засмеялся ему в губы, и тихо прошептал: «Ну же, Джей, доставь еще немного удовольствия девочке», и снова поцеловал его, грязно, открыто, лаская языком язык.

Джаред стонал, теряясь в ощущениях, от сильных губ на его губах, от нежности прикосновений к его телу, и не выдерживая больше, с криком кончил, слыша, как кричит от удовольствия второй раз Лиза. Потом она лежала у него на груди, вздрагивая от яростных движений Криса внутри себя, и стонала ему в рот, сладкая как конфетка девочка, с растрепанной прической и распухшими от поцелуев губами. Крис хрипло рычал, кончая, и, зажмурив глаза, упал рядом и тихо пробормотал: «Джей, это фантастика». А ему послышалось протяжно-насмешливое «Джаред…», и он крепко зажмурил глаза, не давая воскреснуть голосу в его голове, и провалился в темноту, полную секса, текилы и сумасшедшего удовольствия.

 

[1] Крото ́вая нора́, также «крото́вина» или «червото ́чина» (последнее является дословным переводом англ. wormhole) — гипотетическая топологическая особенность пространства—времени, представляющая собой в каждый момент времени «туннель» в пространстве. Область вблизи самого узкого участка кротовины называется «горловиной». Кротовые норы делятся на «внутримировые» (англ. Intra-universe) и «межмировые» (англ. Inter-universe), в зависимости от того, можно ли соединить её входы кривой, не пересекающей горловину.


	12. Chapter 12

_И с улыбкой, как вначале, я, очнувшись от печали,_

_Кресло к Ворону подвинул, глядя на него в упор,_

_Сел на бархате лиловом в размышлении суровом,_

_Что хотел сказать тем словом Ворон, вещий с давних пор,_

_Что пророчил мне угрюмо Ворон, вещий с давних пор,_

_Хриплым карком: «Nevermore»._

 

Бореаназ нашел Джареда утром на террасе. Тот стоял у ограждения и смотрел на пролив Ист-Ривер, потягивая кофе из пластикового стаканчика. Дэвид завистливо втянул ароматный запах и спросил:

— Ты где разжился кофеином?

Джаред не поворачиваясь, ответил:

— Заказал из «Старбакса».

Бореаназ с плаксивой ноткой в голосе протянул:

— И у тебя еще один стаканчик есть?

— Майор, не наглей. Два, но я не поделюсь.

— Сволочь ты.

— Ты латте не пьешь.

— Я вчера такое пил, что сегодня латте — нектар богов.

Джаред протянул ему мобильный телефон:

— Последний номер в наборе — звони, привезут через двадцать минут.

Дэвид взял телефон, зашел в список последних вызовов и вопросительно поднял бровь:

— Тебе звонил мой отец?

— Да.

— И?

— Поздравлял.

— Джаред! Я знаю своего отца.

Джаред наклонился, поставил пустой стаканчик возле ног и взял второй:

— Мне понадобится оборудование и сырье. Список я тебе подготовил.

— Зачем?

— Будем готовиться к переброске материальных объектов и живых существ.

— Понятно. Тебе закручивают гайки. С мышками и кошками понятно. А отец не уточнил, когда нас обеспечат подопытной крысой из племени хомо сапиенс?

Джаред отхлебнул кофе и, не отрывая взгляд от утреннего пейзажа, спокойно произнес:

— Она перед тобой.

Бореаназ влетел в номер. Крис с Лизой еще спали, но Дэвида это не остановило:

— Кейн, твою мать, угомони своего гения, блядь.

Крис приоткрыл один глаз:

— Не ори, без тебя хреново.

— Хреново сейчас будет всем, если ты не встанешь и не вправишь мозги Падалеки.

Крис открыл второй глаз:

— Что он отчудил?

— Он собирается из себя сделать жертву науки, сукин сын. Ломануться в другую вселенную лично.

Крис, приподнялся, вытаскивая руку из-под Лизы:

— Да ты что? Он так тебе и сказал?

— Да.

— А ты?

— Я орал на его битых полчаса, я ему Нобелевскую премию пророчил, всех блядей всего мира пообещал, грозился в психушку положить, пристрелить. Господи, последнее я точно сделаю, когда-нибудь.

— А он?

— Что он?

— Ну что сказал, чем аргументировал?

— Сказал.

— Что?

Бореаназ глубоко вздохнул:

— «Отъебись».

Крис упал на подушку.

— Вот и отъебись от него. Я с ним поговорю попозже.

На постели зашевелилась Лиза. Приподнявшись, она сонным взглядом окинула Бореаназа, потом, повернувшись к Кейну, спросила:

— Крис, а Джей где? Вы, мальчики, без меня утром справились, и ты его в ванную отправил?

Бореаназ подавился воздухом:

— Вы... он... Вы тут… втроем?

Лиза, перевернувшись на спину, потянулась и оперлась на лежащего Кейна:

— Втроем. И было просто… ммм… — она поднесла пальчики ко рту и послала в потолок воздушный поцелуй, демонстративно застонав.

Бореаназ махнул рукой и направился к выходу из номера, пробормотав напоследок:

— Вы ученые, блядь, такие затейники…

Крис сдержал обещание. Накатив релаксантов, чтобы отпустило после вчерашнего празднования, он пошел искать Джареда. На террасе его не оказалось, в номерах, которые методично обошел Крис, Джаред тоже не нашелся. Внизу на ресепшне он узнал, что высокий молодой человек вышел из отеля полчаса назад. Крис уселся на диванчике в холле и опять начал названивать Джареду. Бореаназ спустился спустя минут пять:

— Крис, прекрати трезвонить. Телефон у меня.

Кейн выругался.

— Ты что у него телефон отобрал?

— Он мне дал его кофе заказать, а я забыл вернуть.

— Охренеть! И где он сейчас?

— Не волнуйся. За ним постоянно следят.

Крис присвистнул:

— Это ж надо как он тебе дорог.

Бореаназ хмыкнул:

— Мне дорога моя карьера. А твоего Падалеки я с большим удовольствием утопил бы в Гудзонском заливе. Когда я брался за этот проект, я не думал, что он из меня столько крови выпьет.

Крис подошел к майору, аккуратно взял его за лацканы пиджака и тихо сказал:

— Пальцем тронешь — и в Гудзоне будешь плавать ты.

Бореаназ посмотрел в глаза Крису и насмешливо улыбнулся:

— Что так классно трахается? — и отлетел к стене, зажимая нос. Поднялся, стряхивая капли крови на пол, и добавил:

— Кейн, не ерепенься. Твоя карьера тоже зависит от этого проекта. Если мы потерпим неудачу — от твоих заслуг и званий останется только пыль. Ты подписался на это, так держи себя в руках, и следи за своим любовничком.

Крис стоял, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Гнев поднимался изнутри удушливой волной, но разум подсказывал заткнуться и не выделываться. Дверь мотеля открылась, и в холл вошел Джаред. Посмотрев на обоих, он спокойно сказал:

— Занимательная дискуссия у вас тут.

— Где ты был? — хором произнесли Крис и Бореаназ.

Джаред удивленно поднял бровь:

— Я что с сегодняшнего дня должен отчитываться перед вами? Гулял. Собирайтесь, возвращаемся в часть, в лабораторию.

Вечером, когда служба наружного наблюдения сбросила Бореаназу на почту фотографии, он чуть не поседел. Джаред стоял на ограждении Бруклинского моста, держась руками за тросы. И насколько сумел разглядеть Дэвид, у него были закрыты глаза. Дэвид захлопнул ноутбук. Если бы этот мудак сорвался, пришел бы полный пиздец. Там лететь больше ста футов, и наличие воды под мостом мало утешало.

Джареда теперь не выпускали из виду ни на минуту. Бореаназ поставил жучки в его квартире, не отпускал наружное наблюдение ни на день, лично контролировал все пропуска в часть. Пока ничего не происходило: Джаред вставал по команде «подъем», бежал несколько километров с утяжелителями на руках и ногах, целый день сидел в лаборатории, иногда выбирался на стрельбище, ходил пить пиво с Крисом и Лизой, но всегда ночевал в квартире. Ни Лиза, ни Крис к нему тоже не приходили. Казалось бы, человек полностью поглощен работой, но иногда Дэвид перехватывал взгляд Джареда, когда он оставался один или думал, что его никто не видит. Такой же совершенно пустой и безжизненный взгляд был у Джареда те два месяца, пока он находился вне реальности. И это пугало майора больше чем любая выходка или запой.

А эксперименты проваливались один за другим. Для открытия туннеля на несколько секунд понадобилась мощность тока, способная обеспечить несколько жилых кварталов. И это лишь для потока фотонов. Перебросить материальный объект не хватило бы мощности целой электростанции. Поэтому нужно было нечто другое, что могло бы обеспечить туннелю нужную пропускную способность. Электроэнергия давала только первый толчок: генерацию электромагнитного поля и фиксирование информационного потока. Дальше в возникшее энергоинформационное пространство должен был войти объект с включенной цепной реакцией, которая и обеспечит нужный объем энергии. Те, кто умел перемещаться между мирами, обладали способностью запускать в своем организме эту цепную реакцию, которой хватало на то, чтобы развернуть туннель и перейти в нужную точку, либо развернуть его с помощью подручных средств и потом войти. Среднестатистический человек таких возможностей не имел.

При построении «Старгейта» Джаред использовал эффект зеркала, расположив генераторы поля симметрично относительно друг друга, и ионизировал воздух при помощи серебра. По этому же принципу он собрал два небольших, около полуметра в диаметре, телепортера, расположив их в одном из ангаров части, и Майкл оцифровал информацию об их местоположении. Энергию для дальнейшего прохода Джаред собирался выработать, используя свой сплав в сочетании глюкозой как мини-реактор.

Крис и Джаред сконструировали капсулы, в которых содержался порошок сплава и сухая глюкоза в разных отсеках. При вхождении в электромагнитное поле, вместе с информацией о точке перехода, подавалась команда на датчик, и перегородка разбивалась. Сплав вступал в реакцию с глюкозой и кислородом и давал нужную энергию.

Первым они телепортировали карандаш. Когда тот исчез вместе с прикрепленной капсулой в одном из телепортеров в одном конце ангара и вывалился из другого, Джаред думал, что окружающих хватит инфаркт. Крис держался за грудь и хватал ртом воздух, Лиза пыталась жестами сказать, что она где-то между шоком и полной прострацией, и только Майкл остался в здравом уме и трезвой памяти и, спокойно замерив дозиметром уровень радиации, разломил капсулу и высыпал в приготовленную лабораторную чашку угольно-черный порошок. С количеством они угадали с первого раза: сплав полностью сдетонировал и радиация была в пределах нормы.

Хуже получалось с живыми организмами: мыши вываливались из телепорта и умирали практически мгновенно от сердечной недостаточности, кошки жили чуть дольше, но седели и старели на глазах. Телепорт высасывал всю энергию из организма, не давая шансов выжить после перехода. Джаред был инженером, а на этой стадии ему требовались биологи.

Несмотря на неудачи с переброской живых существ, Бореаназ с помпой представил телепортацию объектов перед начальством. Джаред отказался в этом участвовать, отдав бразды правления показушной демонстрацией Крису и Майклу. Для него все происходящее было не великим открытием, а результатом кропотливой работы и серии экспериментов. Джаред с самого начала знал, что все получится, а теперь он ждал биологов.

Он практически не спал по ночам. Иногда ему казалось, что в те два месяца он выспался, наверное, на всю жизнь вперед. В полнолуние он даже не делал попытки заснуть: сидел за ноутбуком, смотрел старые фильмы или учил французский, пытаясь одолеть мемуары. Вернувшись в квартиру после больницы, он обнаружил все на своих местах. Даже его куртка в пятнах крови висела в шкафу. Джаред аккуратно достал из кармана браслет, приготовил коробку, сложил туда дневник, книги, связку амулетов и добавил туда браслет. В последний момент он вытащил оттуда мемуары, бросил книгу на кровать, а остальное, запаковав и заклеив скотчем, засунул в дальний угол шкафа.

Французский он учил еще в школе, так что пришлось практически начинать с нуля, но спустя месяц он уже довольно неплохо понимал, о чем пишет автор. Это оказались рассказы человека, умеющего предсказывать будущее и видеть прошлое. Он писал о будущей войне, о солдатах, появляющихся из ниоткуда и несущих смерть, о селениях, исчезающих с лица земли, и о том, как он медленно сходит с ума от этих видений. Джареду врезалась в память фраза, которую он постарался перевести дословно: «Боже, дай мне силы преодолеть то, что я могу. Дай мне терпение переносить то, что я не могу преодолеть. И дай мне мудрость отличить первое от второго». И он повторял ее каждое утро.

Включившиеся в работу биологи предложили вариант введения катализатора вместе с глюкозой в кровь и последующую очистку крови гемофильтрацией. Джаред довел химический состав сплава практически до совершенства, сведя к минимуму остаточные продукты распада. Но кладбище домашних животных все также пополнялось. Иногда из телепорта вываливались только обгоревшие кусочки, иногда сыпался пепел, иногда просто дохлая тушка. В конце концов, одна из мышей выжила. Кошка тоже преспокойно пережила переход. Джаред начал ждать удобного момента и самостоятельно рассчитал свою дозировку.

И вот этот момент настал — АНБ дала добро на испытание на людях. Им прислали двух добровольцев и назначили дату и время эксперимента: двенадцатое октября две тысячи одиннадцатого года. Полнолуние, его время.

Он решил прогуляться по Нью-Йорку перед отъездом в Детройт. Бореаназ, ни слова не говоря, выписал ему пропуск и дал разрешение взять джип.

Джаред бросил его на платной парковке возле полицейского управления. Он бродил целый день по городу, заходил к кафе перекусить и выпить кофе, гулял в парках, и к вечеру пришел на Бруклинский мост. Он прошел по узенькой обочине до ближайшего бетонного перекрытия, пересек автомобильную полосу, и запрыгнул на ограждение, держась за тросы. Не по-осеннему теплый ветер дул с пролива, и Джаред, практически повиснув на руках, смотрел, как в темной воде Ист-Ривер плывут огни города. Здесь царили темно-синее небо, прохлада и соленый воздух, а там, по ту сторону пространства, будет все по-другому.

Краем глаза он заметил, как вдоль ограждения, наплевав на пешеходную дорожку, приближается какой-то человек. На мгновение ему показалось знакомой эта упругая кошачья походка, но Джаред отогнал эту мысль. Слишком часто ему видится то, чего нет на самом деле. Человек пересек автомобильную полосу и подошел совсем близко. До боли знакомый голос хрипловато произнес:

— Джаред, ты что, прыгать собрался?

Джаред, повиснув на одной руке, оглянулся и увидел, как на него смотрят из-под козырька кепки хитрые зеленые глаза, увидел знакомую улыбку, тряхнул головой и едва не рухнул с ограждения.

Дженсен легко запрыгнул, стал рядом и, поймав его за талию, легко удержал:

— Привет!

Джаред молчал, трос больно врезался в ладонь, напоминая, что это ему не снится. Он не мог ничего сказать, голос его совершенно не слушался, а Дженсен стоял так близко и крепко держал, не давая упасть.

Потом он услышал тихое:

— Прости меня, — и смог сказать в ответ:

— Никогда не проси прощения. Я не умею прощать. Я могу только любить тебя.

 

Время текло как вода, молчаливо, с легкими всплесками вдохов и выдохов. Дженсен молчал, ежился на холодном ветру, но шел тем же неспешным шагом, что и Джаред. На Ист-Ривер Драйв Джаред остановился и спросил:

— И что теперь?

Дженсен пожал плечами:

— Я не знаю. Давай сначала в кафе, я замерз как собака и есть хочу.

Джаред засмеялся:

— Ты непередаваем. Пропадаешь больше чем на полгода, а когда появляешься, то вместо того, чтобы озаботиться моральными проблемами, ты хочешь есть.

Дженсен тоже засмеялся:

— А у нас проблемы?

Джаред обнял его за плечи, заглядывая в глаза:

— Гигантские.

— К примеру?

— К примеру, мы чуть не разминулись.

Дженсен удивленно распахнул глаза:

— Я точно знал, что ты на мосту.

— Нет, я собирался перейти в другую вселенную.

— Как? Прыгая с Бруклинского моста? — Дженсен откровенно веселился.

— Нет, я все-таки построил телепортер. При первом запуске мы видели твой мир. И завтра мы запускаем «Старгейт» на полную.

Дженсен опустил голову и долго молчал, потом произнес:

— Значит я вовремя.

— Вовремя было полгода назад. Что теперь, Дженс? Кто мы друг другу? — Джаред вдруг начал кричать, словно внутри него прорывало стену безразличия, которую он носил уже очень долго. — Ты сейчас уйдешь? Или позволишь… или ты... я…

Он замотал головой в отчаянии, не находя слов, и почувствовал ладони на своих щеках:

— Тише, Джаред, тише… Послушай меня, просто послушай меня.

Горячая рука сместилась ему на грудь, оттягивая рыдания:

— Я здесь, и ты здесь. Теперь все хорошо. Если хочешь забыть эти полгода — забудь. Так надо было, слышишь?

Мягкий шепот обволакивал его, он плыл в звуках этого голоса, и этот голос держал его, как якорь удерживает корабль во время бури.

Дженсен продолжал говорить:

— Мы слишком разные. В разных мирах. Я должен был дать тебе время подумать. А теперь отпусти это время.

Сильные прикосновения, легкое касание губ, родной запах. Музыка этого и другого миров звучала в его голосе и отражалась в тихом плеске воды, в шуме автомобилей, в далеком гуле самолета. Дженсен, плотный, материальный, теплый, тек по его телу рекой, уносил с собой, утолял убивающую жажду. Джаред знал эту реку, ее поток и ее пороги, ее спокойное течение и взбудораженную дождями воду. Он тонул в ней и не замечал надвигающейся опасности.

Джаред в первое мгновение не ощутил, как потяжелел Дженсен. Лишь потом, когда он скользнул вдоль его тела, Джаред увидел, как закатываются его глаза и услышал тихий стон. Он поймал Дженсена почти у земли, и руки наткнулись на тонкий дротик, торчавший из спины. Озираясь в недоумении, он увидел, как со стороны улицы и по мосту бегут вооруженные солдаты в натянутых на лицо черных масках, и заорал:

— Дженсен! Дженс, твою мать, вставай!

Он попытался поднять на ноги Дженсена, закинув его руки себе на плечи, но зычный голос рявкнул издалека:

— Падалеки, бросай его и иди сюда. С поднятыми руками.

Джаред узнал этот голос:

— Пошел ты!

Подбежавшие солдаты оттащили его от Дженсена и профессионально заломили руки. Один из них стянул маску с лица:

— Джей, давай по-хорошему.

Джаред исподлобья взглянул на него:

— По-хорошему у нас с тобой, Бореаназ, видимо, не будет.


	13. Chapter 13

_Так, в полудремоте краткой, размышляя над загадкой,_

_Чувствуя, как Ворон в сердце мне вонзал горящий взор,_

_Тусклой люстрой освещенный, головою утомленной_

_Я хотел склониться, сонный, на подушку на узор,_

_Ах, она здесь не склонится на подушку на узор_

_Никогда, о, nevermore!_

Майор презрительно улыбнулся:

— Успокойся, Джей. Мы сейчас отправимся в Детройт, а мистеру Эклзу придется отправиться туда, где его с нетерпением ждут вот уже полгода.

— Я поеду с ним.

— Джей, ты никуда не поедешь. Ты свободен, можешь прыгать с моста, можешь возвращаться к работе, можешь катиться на все четыре стороны. Инженерная часть проекта завершена. А данные, которые мы планируем получить от Эклза — уже не твоя специализация, а биологов.

— Ничего вы не получите. Вы не успеете.

— Эклзу будут колоть инсулин и держать подальше от точек перехода. Никуда он не денется.

Джаред, которого все еще крепко держали боевики, замотал головой:

— Нет, майор, ты не понимаешь. Дженсен больше не принадлежит этой вселенной. Его тело живет по законам другого мира. Если он долго пробудет здесь, в результате цепной реакции начнет сгорать и, в конце концов, вы получите маленькую атомную бомбу.

Майор внимательно посмотрел на Джареда, словно проверяя, врет тот или нет, и спросил:

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Меньше двенадцати часов. Я не знаю, сколько он находился в этом мире до того, как мы встретились.

Бореаназ умел быстро принимать решения:

— Ты едешь с нами. Я ошибся – твоя работа, судя по всему, не закончилась. И у тебя есть время, чтобы придумать, как предотвратить столь эффектную смерть своего дружка.

По приказу майора Джареда отпустили, и он выпрямился, потирая запястья:

— Думать мне не надо. Я знаю.

Майор, направляясь к машине, оглянулся и усмехнулся:

— А я и не сомневался.

Джаред видел, как уносили Дженсена, и холодная ярость билась у него внутри. Но он понимал, что сейчас не время для тотальных разборок с Бореаназом. Главное, вытащить Дженсена. Все хорошенько обдумать и не наделать ошибок.

Он пошел за майором и, не спрашивая разрешения, запрыгнул за ним в микроавтобус:

— Нам нужно в Детройт, к «Старгейту».

— Зачем?

— Мне нужно поместить Дженсена в энергоинформационное поле и изменить таким образом в его клетках некоторые характеристики. У нас есть записанная матрица нашей вселенной. Мы просто перепрограммируем организм, чтобы составляющие атома уменьшили свою скорость и запомнили это.

— Прекрасно. Хватит ли энергии «Старгейта» на это?

— Нет, конечно. Я введу себе катализатор и войду в поле.

Бореаназ рассмеялся:

— Падалеки, я не идиот. Вы же перейдете в другую вселенную.

— Это твои проблемы. Сделай так, чтобы не перешли. Другого варианта я не знаю, — Джаред пошел ва-банк, предоставляя мнимую свободу решения майору.

Тот думал недолго:

— Джей, пока ты валялся в отключке, я очень тщательно изучил записи Алана Эклза и Дженсена Эклза, которые ты так неосторожно оставил на видном месте.

Джаред замер. Дэвид продолжил:

— Я не обладаю тем же уровнем интеллекта, но технологический закончил с отличием. Отец Дженсена писал о разрушительной силе выстрела в момент телепортации. Я прекрасно представляю переход кинетической энергии в потенциальную, и к чему это может привести в поле «Старгейта». По меньшей мере, того, кто будет там находиться, распылит на атомы. Поэтому я просто буду держать вас под прицелом. Стреляю я неплохо, но запомни — в тебя целиться буду не только я.

Джаред еле смог удержать улыбку — у них появился шанс, мизерный, но шанс.

В Олден Парк они попали к пяти утра, задержавшись в Детройте, пока Бореаназ улаживал формальности по запуску «Старгейта» в неурочное время, аргументируя дополнительной проверкой, и Джаред сделал утешительный вывод: высшее начальство не в курсе авантюры майора с захватом Дженсена. Все пока шло гладко.

Его команда приехала в Олден Парк еще вечером и ночевала в трейлерах. Джаред нашел трейлер Криса и, буквально вышибая дверь стуком, разбудил его. Тот открыл, сонный и взлохмаченный, недоуменно глядя на Джареда.

— Крис, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Что случилось?

— Дженсен у майора.

— Что?

— За мной следили. Бореаназ пустил за мной наружку. Когда Дженсен вернулся, они усыпили его и привезли сюда. У нас мало времени.

Крис стоял и молчал, глядя на Джареда, его лицо ничего не выражало. До Джареда стало доходить:

— Ты знал. Ты все время знал.

— Да, и что?

— Почему я не удивлен? — Джаред сделал шаг назад.

— Джей, подожди.

— Чего ждать? Я устал Крис, я устал от того, что меня предают, я устал, что меня бросают. Я устал от тебя.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— А что я могу сделать в такой ситуации? Пойду и попробую вытащить Дженсена. Не получится — застрелюсь нахер.

— А без эмоций?

— Крис, если без эмоций, то Дженсен продержится еще от силы два-три часа, а потом мы получим маленькую Хиросиму на месте Детройта. Поэтому я уговорил майора привезти его к «Старгейту», и сейчас мы попробуем перепрограммировать его клетки, чтобы они получили свойства этой вселенной.

— Понятно. Ты хочешь запустить «Старгейт» и включить излучатели с матрицей нашего мира. Мощности не хватит. Сколько весит Эклз?

— Фунтов сто восемьдесят — сто девяносто примерно.

— И где… Черт, он же сам как электростанция — он и обеспечит энергией.

— Нет, Дженсен без сознания и под наркотой. Вдобавок майор накачал его инсулином. Я вколю катализатор и войду в поле вместе с ним. Поскольку я не умею переходить, и в спину мне будут смотреть несколько автоматов, Бореаназ не сомневается, что все пройдет гладко.

— А на самом деле?

— А на самом деле, хрен его знает, как оно получится. Но я не дам Дженсену умереть.

— Охуеть.

— Охуевай на здоровье. Давай, пошли, поможешь мне со стартом. Лиза у тебя?

— Ага.

— Буди.

И Джаред, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, пошел в сторону временного ангара со «Старгейтом». Крис стоял на пороге трейлера и кусал губы. Он понял, что Джаред каким-то образом собирается перейти или, по крайней мере, перебросить Дженсена, и теперь не знал, что ему делать. Вернее знал, но не мог сам себе в этом признаться. Самоубийцей он не был по определению, но понимал — увидеть еще один раз умирающего Джареда будет выше его сил, и он этого не допустит.

 

Шла последняя проверка оборудования. Майкл залил информационную матрицу, Лиза проверяла пульт управления. По одному включались, прогреваясь, генераторы.

Джаред снял куртку и ботинки и встал на весы. Медик записал показания, проверил температуру и давление и ушел рассчитывать дозировку. В ангар вошли вооруженные солдаты. Двое несли на носилках неподвижное тело. Джаред не удержался и подбежал к ним. Дженсен был по-прежнему без сознания. С него сняли верхнюю одежду, и он лежал в одной футболке и брюках. На сгибе локтя виднелись следы от уколов. Джареда затрясло от ненависти, и он почувствовал, как на его плечи легли чьи-то руки. Крис на секунду прижал его к себе и прошептал:

— Спокойно, спокойно.

Джаред глубоко вдохнул и обернулся:

— Крис, пожалуйста, я тебя никогда ни о чем не просил…

Крис, не отпуская Джареда, успокаивающе погладил его по плечам:

— Джей, я сделаю все что смогу.

— У меня в трейлере, в ящике под кроватью лежит «беретта». Я понимаю, о чем прошу, но, если сможешь… если захочешь… прикрой меня.

В глазах Криса мелькнула боль и понимание.

— Джей, ты действительно так сильно его любишь?

Джаред, догадываясь, что сейчас сделает Крису очень больно, все равно не смог соврать и кратко ответил:

— Да.

Между ними зависло молчание, потом Крис убрал руки с плеч Джареда и кивнул:

— Я прикрою.

Дженсена подняли с носилок и потащили к аппарату. Один из солдат поддерживал его, другой тщательно обвязал его руки тканью и нацепил на каждое запястье наручники. Сквозь вторые кольца протянули альпинистские веревки и перебросили через кольцо «Старгейта», натягивая так, чтобы Дженсен повис внутри. В тишине, заполняемой только гулом генераторов, щелкнули карабины. Джаред вздрогнул. Он не мог смотреть и все равно смотрел на Дженсена, повисшего на импровизированной дыбе. Он увидел, как напряглись мышцы на его руках, как испарина покрыла бледное лицо, и произнес:

— У нас почти нет времени. Ключ на старт.

Взвыли генераторы, Джаред перетянул руку жгутом, подставляя под укол. Кровь, втягиваемая в шприц из вены, была почти не видна в темном растворе. Жидкость медленно выдавливалась, исчезала в его теле. Внутреннее кольцо «Старгейта» начало свое вращение, мягкая энергия начала свое движение внутри Джареда. Он увидел знакомое мерцание, появившееся вокруг тела Дженсена, пробегающие команды на мониторе пульта управления, автоматчиков, стоящих наизготовку, и сделал шаг на подиум. Дженсен вскинул голову, на его лице появилась болезненная гримаса, сменившаяся отчаянием. Джаред понял, что Дженсен почувствовал точку перехода, но у него не хватало сил ей воспользоваться. Джаред закрыл глаза и шагнул в серебряные вспышки. Прижавшись к телу Дженсена, он обхватил его за талию и положил руку ему на солнечное сплетение. Дженсен смотрел в его глаза, и Джаред физически чувствовал как энергия, наполняющая тело до отказа, покидает его, уходит в окружающее пространство, и пытался перехватить ее, передать Дженсену. Но руки дрожали, он не мог сосредоточиться на прикосновениях, и на уровне инстинктов, не осознавая, почему он так делает, обхватил Дженсена за затылок и прижался губами, открывая языком рот и выдыхая себя в его легкие. Он целовал его, отдавая все, открылся полностью, и Дженсен пил из его губ, отвечая на поцелуй. Чувствуя, что сейчас потеряет сознание, Джаред отстранился и шепнул:

— Готов?

Дженсен кивнул. И в то же мгновение громкий голос пробился сквозь шум генераторов:

— Отключайте, я кому сказал!

Джаред сделал шаг назад, вышел из поля и увидел, как Дженсен замерцал, готовясь к переходу. Рано, еще слишком рано отключать, и Джаред бросился к пульту управления, закричав, уверенный, что Кейн выполнит его просьбу:

— Крис, стреляй в пульт!

Кейн быстрым движением достал из-за пояса «беретту»» и дважды выстрелил в пульт, разнося клавиатуру и монитор вдребезги. Бореаназ среагировал моментально, бросившись к электрощиту, чтобы вручную отрубить генераторы, но Крис хладнокровно выстрелил ему в ногу. И тут Джаред увидел, как на голубой футболке Криса появляются бордовые пятна и рвется ткань, и лишь потом услышал автоматную очередь. Он успел подбежать и подхватить Криса, когда тот падал на пол ангара, выпуская из руки пистолет. Прижимая его к себе, он успел посмотреть на «Старгейт» — Дженсена не было. Обрывки веревок раскачивались в бушующем пространстве, затихали отключаемые генераторы, и он услышал тихий шепот Криса:

— Беги, Джей, беги… ты успеешь.

Он упрямо мотнул головой, обостренная чувствительность подсказывала ему, что из Криса уходит жизненная сила, а он, выжатый полностью, не мог ничего дать. Крис поднял руку и прошептал, смахивая с его щек слезы и оставляя кровавые мазки:

— Джей… мой Джей… — и его глаза закрылись.

Джаред бережно положил его на пол и бросился к «Старгейту». Поле еще было активно, но уже опасно сужалось, и в последнем рывке Джаред бросился в проход, вываливаясь по ту сторону мира и сшибая с ног Дженсена. Тот подхватил его и сказал, перед тем как рухнуть у его ног:

— Дождался…

Чужой мир, чужой воздух, сила тяжести, заставляющая сердце биться быстрее, полумертвый Дженсен – и ни души вокруг. На горизонте виднелся какой-то город, но до него еще нужно было добраться. Сначала Джаред нес Дженсена на руках, потом когда руки совсем ослабели, а ноги начали подкашиваться, он снял с себя одежду и, разорвав футболку на полосы, привязал снизу к телу Дженсена свои джинсы и тащил его волоком, вцепившись в предплечья и с ужасом представляя, как растягивает ему мышцы. Но он знал, что нужно идти, неизвестно, сколько протянут они оба. Им нужно добраться до жилых мест, а желательно — до больницы. Он мог только надеяться, что Дженсен перешел в знакомое место, и если он дотащит его до города, им помогут. Сердце болело, не давая дышать. Джаред несколько раз падал, позволяя себе кратковременный отдых. Подошвы тонких кроссовок прорвались в нескольких местах, ноги, казалось, превратились в сплошную рану, и на пыли оставались кровавые следы. Упав в очередной раз, Джаред чуть не задохнулся из-за сжимающей острой боли в груди и под лопаткой и начал терять сознание. Проваливаясь в темноту, он изо всех сил молился, чтобы их нашли.

Дженсен очнулся, осознавая, что он в другом мире. Он узнал потолок, который видел почти каждый день, работая в больнице, тело ощущалось тяжелым и неповоротливым, слышался неистребимый запах лекарств и ионизированного воздуха. Дженсен приподнялся и оглянулся. Показания приборов, встроенные в спинку кровати, показывали повышенное давление, низкую температуру тела и замедленную мозговую активность. Дженсен улыбнулся, укладываясь обратно. У Джареда все получилось — его тело живет теперь по законам родного мира и реагирует на местные реалии совершенно правильно. Где этот сумасшедший, интересно? Он даже объясниться здесь толком не сумеет, языки похожи, но рассказать все правильно вряд ли сможет. Дженсен полежал еще немного и отправился на поиски Джареда.

На выходе из бокса он столкнулся с доктором Варриором.

— О, Йенсен, вам уже лучше, я рад, очень рад.

— Здравствуйте, доктор. Я ищу парня, который был со мной.

— Он в регенерационной камере.

В груди Дженсена похолодело.

— Что ему дают?

— Не беспокойтесь, мы проверили аллергические реакции. Ваш друг перенес обширный инфаркт, и у него сильно повреждены кожные покровы. У него очень слабое сердце, а он вас тащил долгое время, насколько я понял. Обвязал вас своей одеждой и тащил. А при его состоянии сердечной мышцы такие нагрузки смертельны. Поэтому мы его поместили в камеру, снизили гравитацию и ввели регенерационные препараты.

— Нас кто-то нашел?

— Да, вас нашли в пустыне за городом, недалеко от шоссе. Вас заметили сканеры дорожного контроля, и за вами выслали машину. Йен, что с вами случилось? Мы выводили вас из комы почти сутки.

— Переутомился. Уберите препараты немедленно. Для него это может плохо закончиться. И не спрашивайте почему, пожалуйста. Он на них сутки?

— Да.

— По-моему достаточно. Доктор, переведите его в бокс.

— Хорошо. Мы не нашли у него никаких документов, ни вшитого кода. Вы несете за него личную ответственность и можете принимать решения?

— Да.

— Это как-то подтверждается?

— Доктор, помните, как три года назад вы привезли меня сюда, собрав по кусочкам с площади около двух квадратных метров?

— Конечно, уникальный случай. Вы — моя медицинская гордость.

— Этот парень оттуда, откуда я. И у него по определению не будет никаких документов этого мира.

Доктор тяжело вздохнул:

— Вам придется полностью оплатить его лечение.

Дженсен улыбнулся:

— Доктор, если бы я не боялся вашей жены, я бы вас целовал при каждой встрече до потери пульса.

Доктор весело рассмеялся:

— Если бы вы целовали меня на глазах у моей жены, то в морду получил бы я. Мне кажется, она вас любит больше, чем меня.

— Я ее тоже люблю. Ее невозможно не любить. Она единственная женщина в этом мире, которая все еще держит домашнюю кухню. Пойдемте доставать нашего пациента из камеры.

И Дженсен, обняв доктора, мягко подтолкнул его в нужном направлении.

Джареда достали из камеры и перенесли в реанимационный бокс, подключив все сканирующие датчики. Доктор так и не смог понять, к чему такая спешка – у пациента еще не восстановились все необходимые функции организма и процесс регенерации тканей еще не завершился. Но Дженсен настоял на своем.

Когда Варриор и медсестры покинули бокс, Дженсен присел возле кровати. Джаред просто спал, что неимоверно радовало. Он хмурил во сне брови, дергал уголками губ, иногда постанывал, и Дженсен не мог насмотреться на эту мимику, вспоминая то застывшее лицо, которое он увидел в военном госпитале.

Он давно перестал верить в любовь, даже в материнскую, объясняя это врожденным инстинктом продолжения рода. И чем больше он узнавал людей, чем больше войн и предательств видел, тем больше убеждался в своей правоте. Он не понимал, не хотел признавать, что он чувствует к этому парню, и когда говорил Джареду о судьбе и предопределенности, то врал, зная, что все устроил собственными силами. Но теперь Дженсен сам начинал верить в то, что говорил тогда. Теперь он физически чувствовал эту взаимосвязь и, впервые это ощутив, испугался. Когда Джаред резал руки, стоя над раковиной, на нем не было браслета, но Дженсена все равно захлестывали его сумбурные мысли и чувства. Тогда, выместив на Джареде всю свою злобу и отчаяние, он уходил не от парня, который вывернул его душу наизнанку, а от себя самого. И почти сразу же вернулся, но Джаред лежал на полу без сознания, и он не придумал ничего лучше как позвонить Бореаназу. И сбежал окончательно. Долго не хотел ничего знать, потом начал следить за военным госпиталем. Подкупив санитара, он узнал, что Джареда переводят в закрытую клинику. И тогда он решился. Не найдя браслет, он взял рубашку с запонками из такого же камня, с помощью того же санитара пробрался в палату и попробовал вытащить Джареда, проложив путь из подсознания в сознание, оставив ему в качестве путеводной нити крошечные камни и серебро. Он долго не понимал сам себя, бегал кругами как испуганный заяц, пробовал достучаться до Джареда, чтобы поговорить, а потом наплевал на все и явился лично. И это чуть не закончилось катастрофой. И сейчас глядя на спящего Джареда, он не жалел ни о чем. Он впервые понял, что такое любить и быть любимым.

И он просто сидел рядом и держал Джареда за руку, ожидая, когда тот проснется. В любом из миров не было важнее дела, чем просто сидеть и ждать, когда откроются эти серо-карие глаза, и он скажет ему, что любит его.


	14. Chapter 14

_Мне казалось, что незримо заструились клубы дыма_

_И ступили серафимы в фимиаме на ковер._

_Я воскликнул: «О несчастный, это Бог от муки страстной_

_Шлет непентес—исцеленье от любви твоей к Линор!_

_Пей непентес, пей забвенье и забудь свою Линор!»_

_Каркнул Ворон: «Nevermore!»_

 

Когда Джаред открыл глаза, в боксе уже стемнело. Он понял, что находится в каком-то медицинском учреждении по общим признакам обстановки: стерильная белизна стен, медицинский запах и специфическая кровать с кучей оборудования. Дженсен сидел рядом и спал, положив голову на край кровати и держа его за руку.

Джаред протянул вторую руку и погладил его по волосам:

— Дженсен, Джеееенс…

Тот замотал головой, потерся лицом о свое плечо и открыл глаза. Увидев, что Джаред проснулся, он улыбнулся. Черт его знает, что в этой улыбке было такое, что заставляло вздрагивать от удовольствия, и Джареду захотелось сказать что-нибудь смешное, чтобы Дженсен засмеялся. Но вместо этого он просто смотрел на Дженсена и не замечал слез, катящихся по щекам, пока не увидел, как подхватился Дженсен, обеспокоенно протягивая руки к его лицу:

— Джей, что? Болит? Что?

Крис… его кровь… последние слова… «Джей…мой Джей»… События последних дней затопили его сознание, он толком не мог осознать, что все закончилось, пока Дженсен не сел рядом и не обнял его, приподнимая и прижимая к своей груди. И Джареда прорвало. Он вцепился руками в его футболку, почти разрывая мягкую ткань, и затрясся, выплакивая напряжение, накопившееся за целую вечность. Дженсен держал его, поглаживая спину, успокаивающе бормотал, уговаривая его не волноваться и опустить на секунду. Джаред усилием воли расцепил пальцы, и Дженсен метнулся к ящику, стоящему в изголовье, приложил руку к сканирующему экрану, достал рулон, похожий на скотч. Оторвав два кусочка, он вернулся и наклеил ему один на шею возле сонной артерии, второй на запястье и снова обнял. Липкий материал выхолодил кожу, и Джаред почувствовал облегчение, комок в горле пропал, и он смог нормально вдохнуть.

Дженсен мягко толкнул его обратно на постель, но Джаред не отпустил и потянул за собой. Дженсен завозился, укладываясь рядом, потом перевернул Джареда себе на грудь и крепко прижал к себе:

— Не пугай меня так больше. А то и мне понадобится успокоительное.

Джаред приподнял голову, заглядывая ему в глаза:

—Дженс, у нас получилось, да?

— Да.

— Во всех смыслах?

— Я смотрел утром свои физиологические показатели, так что думаю, что получилось. Но окончательная проверка — это перемещение.

— И?

— Ты хочешь знать что дальше?

— Наверное.

— Наверное, мы с тобой отправимся куда-нибудь. Земля большая.

— К примеру?

— В Париж.

Джаред хохотнул:

— А что там делать?

— Джей, ты абсолютно неромантичная скотина. Я приглашаю тебя в Город влюбленных, а ты ржешь.

— Неправда, я до хуя романтичный.

— Я бы сказал, ты только в этом месте романтичный, а все остальное — сплошные цифры и еда. Ничего, в Севре под Парижем есть Бюро мер и весов — тебе там будет весело.

— Дженсен, может, ты скажешь…

— Скажу. Я люблю тебя.

Джаред завис. В буквальном смысле слова. Приподнялся и завис на Дженсеном, с неверием заглядывая в глаза.

Дженсен фыркнул:

— Не смотри на меня так.

— Как?

— Как будто живого динозавра увидел.

— Нет, я… просто… — голос опять начал срываться, и он опустил голову, утыкаясь в плечо Дженсену.

Дженсен вздохнул:

— Успокойся, а то опять нашлепаю на тебя релаксантов.

Джаред глухо пробормотал в футболку:

— Не надо, я просто не ожидал.

— Вот и хорошо, значит, у меня получается делать сюрпризы.

— Угу, получается. Охренеть как получается.

— Не привередничай. Как могу.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Теперь я это понимаю. Засыпай, пожалуйста.

— Сплю.

И они оба заснули.

 

Джареду казалось, что вернулись те времена, когда он переехал в дом у озера. Ему было спокойно, он спал без кошмаров, жил одним днем, только Дженсен был уже не незримо рядом, а наяву. Джаред, вечный энерджайзер, словно впал в прострацию, подтверждая знакомую истину о том, сто человек может смотреть вечно на три вещи: как горит огонь, как течет вода и как работает другой человек. Ему доставляло неимоверное наслаждение смотреть, что делает Дженсен, на его руки, работающие с препаратами, на сосредоточенное лицо, слушать его тихие споры с персоналом. Он начинал потихоньку понимать странное наречие, на котором разговаривали здесь, но до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что местные не воспринимают сочетание «Дж», и не отзывался, когда его звали Яра, переиначив непривычное их слуху имя, а над здешним именем Дженсена хохотал дня два.

Дженсен оставался с ним допоздна, сидел и рассказывал об этом мире, пока Джаред не засыпал. Он запретил Джареду давать какие-либо препараты, боясь того, что случилось с ним, поэтому реабилитация после инфаркта затянулась и основывалась на том, что Дженсен понемногу подпитывал его своей энергией, подталкивая запущенные процессы регенерации. Он сам был практически на нуле, тело вернулось после «Старгейта» к ритмам той Земли, и ему приходилось несладко. Но Дженсен терпеливо ждал, пока Джаред окончательно встанет на ноги, и не торопил события.

Этот мир был удивительным по своей гуманности. Наверное, поэтому, когда Дженсену грозила смерть, он инстинктивно переместился сюда, в надежде выжить. Низкая рождаемость в условиях повышенной гравитации заставляла человечество крайне ценить жизнь в любых ее проявлениях. Медицина здесь получила очень большое развитие, а уровень образования поражал даже Джареда, имеющего ученую степень. С его дипломами и знаниями в этом мире он максимум мог работать лаборантом в захудалом университете.

Его удивило, что здесь не применяют телепортацию, но Дженсен ему показал другой принцип перемещения — нуль-транспортировочные кабины. Это была та же телепортация, но участок пространства заменялся аналогичным вместе со всем содержимым. Ей пользовались в крайних случаях, чаще перемещаясь на скоростных поездах, электрокарах и самолетах. Ученые этого мира пришли к выводу, что использование любых других видов телепортации, а тем более вне одной вселенной, разрывает причинно-следственные связи и может привести к схлопыванию пространства, поэтому перемещением в другие вселенные не занимались.

Здесь не было отдельных государств, вся планета представляла собой по политическому устройству конфедерацию. Армии как таковой тоже не существовало, как впрочем и крупных заварушек. Основной силовой структурой на удивление Джареда оказался некий Комитет по этике, который имел в своем распоряжении вооруженные силы, применяемые в случае неразрешимых конфликтов.

Планетой управлял Совет, где все должности были назначаемые, а не выбираемые. О демократии здесь смутно догадывались, зная ее из истории, и считали ее полной анархией. Человечество четко делилось на классы по уровню доходов, профессии и территории проживания. И представители того или иного класса и назначали в Совет своих представителей, выбирая кандидатуру на основе рейтингов общественной деятельности и уровня интеллекта. Общество было крайне регламентировано, каждый имел свой индивидуальный номер, вшитый под кожу в виде крохотной капсулы с информацией, в которой содержалось все от даты рождения, вступления в брак, смены места жительства и до состояния банковского счета. Джаред смеялся до слез, представляя себе брачную церемонию, где священник благословляет брачующихся записывающим сканнером.

Все работало на электроэнергии, получаемой на атомных электростанциях. Использование двигателей внутреннего сгорания давно ушло в прошлое. Печальнее всего оказалось с продуктами питания. Когда Солнце в результате галактического катаклизма поглотило Меркурий, и орбита Земли сдвинулась к Солнцу, большая часть поверхности планеты превратилась в пустыню и количество земледельческих районов резко уменьшилось. Несколько десятков лет на Земле этого мира случился жестокий продовольственный кризис и длился, пока не сменилось два поколения, и количество населения не уменьшилось. Вскоре окончательно встала на промышленный конвейер технология генно-модифицированных продуктов и синтеза пищи, но вопрос распределения пищи до сих пор стоял очень жестко. Понятия «ресторан» и «кафе» не исчезли из жизни окончательно, но перешли в категорию непозволительной роскоши.

Вся научная деятельность местных учёных была направлена на внешнюю экспансию. Строились космические корабли, и проводились исследования соседних галактик в поисках планет, пригодных для жизни, рассматривались бесчисленные проекты переселения в другие вселенные. Но это были очень долгосрочные проекты, так как по прогнозам ученых окончательное затухание Солнца и последующая вспышка Сверхновой произойдет через десяток тысяч лет, если не больше.

Здесь были в курсе того, что Дженсен и Джаред — уроженцы другого мира, но относились к этому совершенно спокойно. Никто не проявлял желание затащить их в какой-нибудь исследовательский центр, ограничить передвижение. Их попросту замучили бюрократическими тонкостями получения кода для Джареда, начиная от даты рождения с другим летоисчислением, заканчивая определением класса. Дженсен терпеливо переносил их мытарства по инстанциям, проходя это уже во второй раз, а Джаред просто лез на стену от тупости чиновников. Но без кода было невозможно ни зайти в общественный транспорт, ни воспользоваться услугами продовольственной сети, и поэтому Джаред только матерился, заявляя, что в случае вселенского катаклизма выживут только тараканы и бюрократы, потому что и те, и те даже не поймут что случилось и преспокойно будут жить себе дальше, копошась в своих гнездах.

В конце концов, они получили этот злополучный код, и Дженсен настоял, чтобы им выдали его в пластике, а не вшивали под кожу, предъявив историю болезни с кучей возможных аллергических реакций. Что порадовало Джареда так это то, что его фамилия очень хорошо вписалась в этот сумасшедший мир, и легко произносилась местными, поскольку издевательствами над его именем был уже сыт по горло.

Когда бюрократические вопросы закончились, Дженсен смог забрать его к себе домой. Джаред уже уверенно бегал, почти не замечая повышенного уровня гравитации, но все равно к вечеру очень уставал. А поначалу, после прогулок по мегаполису и поездок по континенту, Дженсен притаскивал его в больницу почти полумертвого и укладывал спать, даже не загоняя в душ.

Они спали вместе, Джаред в первое время не мог привыкнуть к этому ритуалу: ужин, душ, расстилание постели и совместное засыпание, словно они были супружеской парой со стажем. Дженсен не провоцировал его в сексуальном смысле. Джаред немного обижался на такое отношение, словно Дженсен держал его на расстоянии. Пару раз заговаривал на эту тему, пока Дженсен на повышенных тонах объяснил ему последствия инфаркта:

— Если ты не понимаешь, что не тут родился и вырос, и после инфаркта сердце просто порвет на хрен даже при небольшой нагрузке, то пойди, застрелись самостоятельно, чтобы я не чувствовал себя виноватым!

Джаред психанул и ушел бродить по окрестностям, набродился так, что еле дополз домой, где Дженсен встретил его со словами:

— Нагулялся, идиот?

Джаред только виновато развел руками, сидя на полу в коридоре — дальше он идти просто не мог. Дженсен оттащил его в спальню и устроил ему постельный режим на весь последующий день.

Пошел второй месяц их пребывания здесь. Вечером, валяясь и просматривая на планшете последние новости, Дженсен вдруг заулыбался и мечтательно уставился в потолок:

— Ты чего? — Джаред отвлекся от очередного местного талмуда по физике.

— Рождество вспомнил.

У Джареда поднялось настроение и не только настроение.

— Джееенс…

— Заткнись.

— Давай вернемся. Хоть на Новый год. Я в прошлый раз сидел и мечтал, как мы с тобой на Таймс-сквер целуемся, — Джаред провокационно застонал.

С кровати донеслось:

— Заткнись…

— Ты издеваешься? Уже и говорить на эту тему нельзя?

— Мы когда-нибудь разговорами ограничивались?

— Да.

— Когда?

— Когда тебе в спину дротик попал со снотворным.

— Хорошая мысль. Пойду, прикуплю.

Джаред не выдержал, забрался на кровать и навалился на Дженсена своим телом, заглядывая в глаза. Тот забрыкался:

— Джаред, ты даже на местной еде не худеешь. Слезь.

— Нет.

— Слезь. Я обещаю — мы скоро перейдем, и я буду весь твой.

Джаред тщательно зафиксировал Дженсена и поцеловал его, легонько потянув за нижнюю губу. Сквозь одежду он почувствовал, что Дженсен совсем не против продолжения, и начал смещаться вниз, поднимая футболку и целуя ему живот. Дженсен шумно задышал и проговорил:

— Прекрати, я не железный.

На что тот уместно проявил способность к логическому мышлению:

— Мне нельзя, тебе можно, — и расстегнул брюки, захватывая рукой стоящий член и облизывая его по всей длине. Сквозь шумное дыхание он услышал приглушенный стон и возмущение:

— Убью идиота, — но не остановился. Пусть убивает, но потом, позже, если сможет.

Дженсен схватил его за волосы, отросшие почти до плеч, и уже не мешая ему своевольничать, гладил затылок и шею и тихо постанывал, пока Джаред вылизывал и заглатывал член, втягивая щеки. Долго он не продержался и кончил, с криком приподнимаясь на постели. Джаред, довольно улыбаясь, вытянулся рядом, и Дженсен, увидев его пьяные от возбуждения глаза, сдался:

— Лежишь и не двигаешься.

— Ты еще скажи «молча».

— А это уж как ты захочешь, — Дженсен уже стягивал с него футболку и домашние брюки.

Джаред откинулся на спину и непроизвольно задержал дыхание, когда Дженсен начал целовать его грудь и спустился ниже, обхватывая его член губами. Он честно старался не двигаться, а Дженсен словно специально старался довести его до сумасшествия прикосновениями, ртом и языком. Он то едва касался члена, то глубоко втягивал, сильно прижимая к нёбу, и Джаред забыл об обещании лежать неподвижно. Адреналин бушевал в крови, под лопаткой знакомо закололо, но Джаред упрямо подавался вперед, выкрикивая «Еще, еще», пока абсолютное наслаждение не захватило его полностью, и сознание заволокло туманом. Дженсен не отстранился, сглатывая и вылизывая, потом приподнялся, лег рядом и, положив ему руку на левую половину груди, начал успокаивать лихорадочно бьющееся сердце и угрожающе пробормотал:

— В последний раз. Больше не намекай.

Джаред засмеялся:

—Дженсен, я сейчас смертный приговор, не колеблясь, сам себе подпишу, так что я на все согласен. И в последний, и предпоследний и в предпредпоследний. Все, как ты скажешь.

Они запланировали возвращаться в свой мир в канун Нового года. В Соединенные Штаты Америки им ход был заказан, и Джаред очень огорчался, вспоминая дом у озера. Они решили обосноваться в Европе. Париж подходил как нельзя лучше. Большой город, в котором можно затеряться, и найти тех, кто сделает им фальшивые документы.

Джаред еще накануне сдал все книги в местную библиотеку, наделав кучу выписок по нуль-транспортировке, так что их сборы были краткими. Собрав все необходимое, они упаковали два легких брезентовых рюкзака и встали напротив зеркала. Дженсен вычертил знаки перехода, и стеклянная поверхность засветилась. Он пропустил вперед Джареда, и тот, закрыв глаза, шагнул, буквально в ту же секунду ощущая, как тело охватила легкость родного мира. Он вышел в какой-то подворотне, полной мусора и пластиковых бутылок и остановился, ожидая Дженсена. Тот отсутствовал около минуты, и Джаред начал уже начал волноваться. Наконец-то Дженсен вывалился из мерцания и тяжело перевел дыхание:

— Джаред, ерунда какая-то. Переход очень нестабилен.

— А был стабилен?

— Да, я уже ходил здесь.

— Хрен его знает, давай мотаем отсюда, а там разберемся в твоих ощущениях и в моих выкладках. У меня есть мысль, но уж больно она страшноватая.

— Какая мысль?

— Меняется метрика мира.

— То есть?

— Это может быть все что угодно, от изменения радиационного фона до появления в нашей Галактике черной дыры. Я не знаю. Нужна дополнительная информация.

— Ладно, понял. Пошли, у нас куча дел.

Дженсен, пользуясь старыми знакомствами, нашел в трущобах старого алжирца, который сфотографировал их и пообещал сделать документы в течение двух дней. Тридцать первого декабря парижские отели были переполнены, и они с трудом сняли номер на окраине. Ближе к вечеру, поужинав в бистро, Джаред и Дженсен отправились на Елисейские поля.

Париж встречал две тысячи двенадцатый год. Толпа веселых людей в сверкающих париках сновала по бульвару, взрывались фейерверки в небе над Эйфелевой башней, взмывающей в небо изящной светящейся стрелой. Электронные часы, отсчитывающие последние секунды, вздрогнули в последний раз и загорелись четыре нуля. Джаред радостно закричал вместе со всеми, и клубок серпантина упал сверху, опутывая его и Дженсена. Они оказались в цветном коконе прямо посреди плотной массы обнимающихся людей, и Дженсен рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову, подбросил вверх серпантин и поцеловал его.

Все казалось прекрасным и сказочным, пока в небе не рванул очередной фейерверк. Джаред поднял голову, чтобы полюбоваться огненным цветком и увидел, как разлетелись в черном небе слепящие искры и зависли, не падая вниз. Они плыли по небу неестественно медленно. Он оглянулся вокруг и увидел, как люди подпрыгивают и так же неестественно плавно опускаются на землю. Всюду царила эйфория, а Джаред застыл парализованный ужасом. Дженсен развернул его к себе, с тревогой всматриваясь в побелевшее лицо:

— Джей, тебе что плохо?

Он сумел выдавить:

— Гравитация, Дженсен, гравитация.

— Что?

— Она уменьшилась. Здесь в этом мире, она стала меньше обычной.

И увидел зеркальное отражение своего ужаса на лице Дженсена.


	15. Chapter 15

_Я воскликнул: «Ворон вещий! Птица ты иль дух зловещий!_

_Дьявол ли тебя направил, буря ль из подземных нор_

_Занесла тебя под крышу, где я древний Ужас слышу,_

_Мне скажи, дано ль мне свыше там, у Галаадских гор,_

_Обрести бальзам от муки, там, у Галаадских гор?»_

_Каркнул Ворон: «Nevermore!»_

 

Дженсен расхаживал по номеру:

— Джаред, тебе показалось. Мы привыкли к той гравитации, нам все здесь кажется более легким и замедленным.

— Нет, не показалось.

— Мы проверяли с тобой два раза, ездили в гребанное Бюро мер и весов. Характеристики этого мира не изменились. Ты… у тебя были просто галлюцинации от перевозбуждения.

Джаред вспылил:

— Может я и потенциальный шизофреник, но когда люди плавно опускаются на землю после прыжка, и фейерверк летит параллельно земле, а не падает вниз, и я при этом ничего не курил, не пил и не нюхал, на галлюцинации это мало похоже. Уж поверь, глюков я повидал достаточно.

— Да ты сам ходячий глюк.

— Вот спасибо на добром слове. Я могу тебе объяснить, если ты перестанешь метаться по номеру как кролик в клетке и выслушаешь.

Дженсен остановился:

— Я слушаю. Выдавай свои теории.

— Прошел пробой пространства-времени. Метрика мира изменилась, но на несколько секунд, потом баланс вернулся в норму.

— Почему?

— Кто-то продолжает серию экспериментов по телепортации. И судя по всему не очень удачно. Они пробивают пространство в еще одну вселенную, где сила гравитации меньше, и она резонирует в нашу вселенную, нарушая причинно-следственные связи. Это то, почему в том мире, откуда мы пришли, Комитет по этике запретил эксперименты с телепортацией.

— И что ты нам прикажешь делать?

— Я не знаю.

— Только не говори, что нам надо вернутся в Штаты, к твоему любезному Бореаназу.

— Я этого не говорил. Да и к тому же не факт, что после того что мы натворили, он до сих пор руководит проектом.

— Ты не говорил, но подумал. Я тебя знаю, — Дженсен подошел и обнял его за плечи. — Джей, пожалуйста, не надо. Пусть оно горит синим пламенем. На наш век хватит. А сдохнем, так сдохнем, но где-нибудь на Лазурном берегу, попивая пина-коладу, а не в лаборатории под присмотром военных ублюдков, до последнего спасая этот мир.

— Дженсен, я начал это, я и должен прекратить.

— Заебись. Пошел ты на хуй в таком случае, спаситель мира, — Дженсен оттолкнул его и снова начал расхаживать по номеру.

— Ну да, и как ты себе это представляешь — пустить все на самотек?

Дженсен остановился, и на его лице отразилась боль, смешанная с нежностью:

— Именно, Джей. Лазурный берег, пина-колада и ты.

— Дженсен Росс Эклз?

— Ммм…

— Иди сюда.

Джаред заметил, что это всегда действует безотказно. Достаточно было прикоснуться, погладить, обнять, и Дженсен оттаивал, превращаясь из упрямого и взъерошенного реалиста, находящего объяснение каждому движению души, в улыбающегося и мягкого человека, который знает, что его любят и любит сам. И Джаред этим беззастенчиво пользовался. Если на людях он ограничивался объятиями и легкими поцелуями, то когда они оставались одни, это всегда заканчивалось сексом.

Именно сейчас Джаред этого и добивался. Уговорить Дженсена можно будет потом. А сейчас главное целовать его, ощущать руками гладкую кожу, упиваться его вкусом, дышать его дыханием. Джаред прижался губами к шее возле линии волос, прихватил зубами мочку уха, перешел на скулу и добрался до рта.

Вторгаясь языком, он с диким наслаждением пробегал внутри по ровной линии зубов, засасывал и втягивал язык Дженсена, заставляя того вздрагивать и тесней прижиматься к нему. Дженсен сначала отдавал инициативу Джареду, наслаждался тем, что тот творит, становясь покорным и доступным, потом словно выныривал из наркотического дурмана и сам шел в наступление. Это всегда происходило бурно, чуть ли не спонтанно, но не сейчас.

Джаред толкнул его на кровать и продолжал целовать, не давая опомниться. Стащил свитер и брюки с Дженсена и перенес свои поцелуи на грудь и живот. Гладкая кожа обжигала своим солоноватым вкусом, жаркая теснота, которую Джаред ощущал пальцами, растягивая, — все это срывало цепи, в которых он держал своего зверя, но тот словно понимал, кто его хозяин, и если кусал, то сразу зализывал рану, и если просил ласки, то до одури доверчиво подставлял голову под тяжелую ладонь. Дженсен был сейчас открыт для него как физически, так и морально, и Джаред умирал от этого ощущения, входя и двигаясь в нем, и видел в его глазах полное доверие и ненасытное желание. Он прислушивался к каждому стону, к каждому крику, для него было бесконечным наслаждением то, что Дженсен принимает и его нежные ласки и причиненную боль. В волнах подкатывающего оргазма он задыхался от того, что Дженсен кончает вместе с ним, содрогаясь и сжимаясь, давая ему даже больше, чем он требовал.

Они лежали рядом, прижимаясь плечом к плечу, и это была та точка в доверии, которая означала: «Я знаю, что ты никуда не уйдешь, мне просто надо тебя касаться».

Дженсен заснул, а Джаред лежал, прислушивался к его дыханию и обдумывал все, что произошло. Потом он услышал:

— Джей? — Дженсен по-прежнему лежал с закрытыми глазами.

— А?

— Я взял напрокат машину и забронировал номер в отеле в Йере.

— Что?

— Мы едем на Лазурный берег, — Дженсен уже откровенно веселился.

— Блядь…

— Не переживай, я тебе еще дам шанс меня поубеждать.

Джаред не выдержал и заржал, затыкая рот подушкой. Дженсен его вычислил, впрочем, кто бы сомневался. Этот засранец знал все варианты манипулирования людьми, и, судя по всему, наслаждался тем, как Джаред пытается нехитрыми собственно придуманными способами манипулировать им. Но Джаред поклялся себе не опускать руки, подогреваемый тем, что иногда у него это получалось.

Йер, один из старейших курортов Кот-д'Азура, находился в пятнадцати километрах от Тулона. Дженсен выбрал именно его в качестве места обитания, потому что, несмотря на обилие туристов, Йер, был очень уютным и комфортабельным городком, без неизбежной променадной полосы вдоль побережья, что давало им возможность спокойно гулять у моря, не нарываясь на толпы людей. Городок был закрыт горой от мистраля — холодного северо-западного ветра, и зима здесь действительно была очень мягкой. Дженсен и Джаред вставали рано утром, шли на площадь Провенсаль, завтракали на террасных кафе, а потом шли бродить по городу. Дженсен однажды затащил его в башню Тур-дез-Тамплиер, в галерею современного искусства. Джаред долго проникался выставленными экспонатами, почему-то все время уточняя их стоимость, пока Дженсен не обозвал его неандертальцем и в наказание протащил еще по нескольким достопримечательностям. Они побывали у ворот Порт-Масильон, вдохновились атмосферой бывшей университетской церкви Сен-Поль и церкви монастыря Сен-Луи, и, в конце концов, Джаред картинно упал на колени на мостовую и покаянно просил прощения за поведение в галерее.

Дженсен сурово возвышался над ним, изображая памятник Наполеону, а проходящее мимо население, глядя на это шоу, сочувствовало больше Дженсену, чем Джареду, потому что стоять и пытаться даже не улыбаться, глядя как двухметровое чудо пускает картинные слезы, косит глазами и просит его простить ради светлой памяти всех кубистов и абстракционистов, было нереально тяжело.

Как-то за завтраком Дженсен замолчал и ушел в себя. Это был не поисковый взгляд, который Джаред научился узнавать, это было какое-то раздумье, что-то личное, и он предпочел промолчать и ничего не спрашивать. Через пару минут Дженсен взял салфетку, нарисовал на ней знак и протянул Джареду.

Тот уставился на рисунок:

— Что это?

— Это руна. Йер. Как название этого города. Знаешь, что она означает? Благодарность и справедливость. Тебе не кажется, что мы заслужили немного и того и другого?

— К чему ты, Дженсен?

— Давай останемся здесь. Навсегда.

Джаред промолчал. Дженсен выхватил у него из рук салфетку и, нервно смяв, бросил ее в пепельницу. Джаред вздохнул, достал салфетку, разровнял и, глядя на два угла, обращенные друг к другу раскрытыми частями, сказал:

— Похоже на нас. Значит останемся.

Дженсен сначала подозрительно посмотрел на него, но потом в его глазах отразилось неимоверное облегчение.

Сезон в Йере еще не наступил, столпотворение туристов ожидалось только к маю, и поэтому они спокойно гуляли по пляжу, добредая почти до старого рыбацкого порта. Дженсен размышлял вслух о покупке дома в Пор-Кро, Джаред больше помалкивал и дышал морским воздухом. Однажды они нарвались на компанию гомофобных ублюдков. Заводила, увидев их, стоящих на кромке прибоя и обнимающихся, подошел и агрессивно начал:

— Эй, педики! Валите с пляжа. Здесь отдыхают нормальные люди.

Дженсен и Джаред переглянулись. Джаред протянул:

— Парень, мы тебя не трогаем, и ты не трогай нас.

Тот, услышав во французской речи явный акцент, завелся еще больше.

— Американцы видимо все педики. Вы только и можете что трахать друг друга в жопу и завоевывать другие страны.

Дженсен и Джаред начали дружно ржать. Такой плавный переход от ориентации к международной политике их очень развеселил.

К заводиле начали подтягиваться собратья по отсутствию разума, и Дженсен заметил на руке одного из них кастет. Он тронул Джареда, легонько кивая в сторону вооруженного парня. Тот кивнул в ответ, типа понял. Они умели при необходимости договариваться без слов. Толпа в лучших традициях звериной стаи начала их окружать. Было явно видно, что простыми разговорами это не закончится. Заводила гаркнул:

— Что же не убегаете, а? Давайте, девочки вперед, от мужиков в вас уже ни хрена не осталось.

Джаред сделал длинный шаг и без лишних слов от души врезал главному по морде и добавил еще один удар поддых. Тот свернулся в клубок и упал на колени, сплевывая кровь в песок. Компания с остервенелым воем бросилась на них. Жизнь в армии и ежедневные тренировки сделали Джареда неплохим бойцом, и он продолжал заниматься израильским боевым искусством крав-мага, преподаваемым в армии. Этот вид боя был направлен не на красивое размахивание руками и ногами, а на тотальное уничтожение противника без лишних сантиментов. Дженсен только помогал ему, периодически отправляя в нокаут тех, кто пытался зайти Джареду за спину. Добавляли эффекта и армейские ботинки, которые они надели для прогулки по пляжу, чтобы не забивался песок. Уложив компанию на полосу прибоя, Джаред довольно слизнул кровь с разбитых костяшек. Сплюнув попавшие на язык песчинки, он довольно заметил находившемуся в сознании заводиле:

— Так мы выяснили, кто здесь мужики? Если что не понял, обращайся, — и, демонстративно обняв Дженсена, завершил эту картину кровавого побоища красивым уходом в закат. Портило всю эпичность то, что Дженсен не мог идти спокойно, загибаясь от хохота:

\- Тебе надо в боевиках сниматься, а-ля Брюс Уиллис спасает планету!

\- Только с тобой, и только в порно, - пообещал Джаред.

Имея привычку выполнять обещания, он на следующий день купил видеокамеру.

Однажды ночью Джаред проснулся от того, что Дженсен рядом ворочается и стонет. Мышцы на его теле судорожно сокращались, и он весь был покрыт потом. Джаред испугался до такой степени, что у него остановилось дыхание и снова закололо сердце. Он в отчаянии схватил Дженсена за плечи и заорал:

— Дженс! Дженс! Только не это, пожалуйста! Попробуй справиться!

И тут же понял, что тот не горит. Его температура была нормальной. Но не успел Джаред успокоиться, как Дженсен широко распахнул глаза и выгнулся дугой, приподнимаясь над кроватью. В его расширившихся зрачках плескалось безумие, оскаленный рот и сведенные судорогой мышцы наводили на мысль, что у него что-то вроде припадка. И словно в подтверждение Дженсен с неимоверной силой оттолкнул Джареда и закричал душераздирающе и со звериным рыком. Джаред, скатившийся от толчка на самый край, бросился к нему, навалился, вжимая его тело в матрас, и влепил пару хороших пощечин. Дженсен замолчал, мышцы в теле расслабились, и он мучительно застонал. Джаред приподнялся, сел и притянул Дженсена себе на колени, тот медленно приходил в себя, но его еще трясло. Увидев осмысленный взгляд, Джаред спросил:

— Что это было?

Дженсен вздохнул и прохрипел сорванным голосом:

— Я видел… видел…

— Что?

— Конец света.

Джаред выругался:

— Твою мать, ты можешь определить точно — конец света или собственную смерть?

— Могу. Я был жив, когда все произошло. Я видел все от начала и до конца.

— И что ты видел?

— Все рушится, вокруг смерть, все умирают. Кто-то выживет, я это понимал. Но все будет разрушено.

Джаред молчал, переваривая сказанное, и успокаивающе гладил Дженсена по вискам. Тот поймал его за руку и сказал:

— Нам нужно поехать в Иран.

— Куда?

— В Иран. Может тот старик, с которым встречался мой отец, еще жив.

— Как мы его найдем? И зачем?

— Я хочу сверить впечатления. А найдем мы его просто. Я помню, где отец служил в те годы.

— И ты заодно покажешь ему меня и спросишь, не этот ли дебил устроит апокалипсис?

Дженсен грустно рассмеялся:

— Убивать тебя поздно, ты уже все сделал. И ты был прав, надо расхлебывать эту кашу.

— Ты передумал после одного приснившегося кошмара?

Дженсен приподнялся, в темноте глаза его подозрительно блестели:

— Это был не кошмар. Я словно побывал в будущем. Это реальность. И я только сейчас понял, что у меня есть ты, есть мама, сестра, пусть они даже не знают, что я жив. Но я хочу, чтобы они все жили.

Джаред обнял его, притворяясь, что не видит этих слез:

— Хорошо, едем в Иран.

Джаред впервые приехал в исламскую страну.

После Америки с ее бесконечными просторами, архитектурным минимализмом и широкоими автострадами Иран показался ему душным складом, заполненным обломками прошлых жизней. Он поражался обилию красок и запахов, от некоторых у него даже начинала подкатывать тошнота. На еду в местных ресторанах он иногда не мог смотреть без содрогания, но ел, усвоивший за время пребывания в другой вселенной, что еда пусть с жирным и непривычным вкусом все же лучше безвкусной питательной смеси.

Они приехали в Шуштар, городок в провинции Хузестан, бывший в свое время центром столкновения иракских и иранских войск. Дженсен со слов отца знал об этом городе, и именно здесь он ожидал найти старика. Это было сакральное место. В развалинах старинных Суз находилась гробница пророка Даниила и Пятничная мечеть эпохи Аббасидов. Дженсен прилично говорил на фарси, проведя много времени на Ближнем Востоке, но все равно не всегда понимал местный диалект шуштари. Они спрашивал у местных о старике-ясновидящем, знахаре или лекаре. Все только разводили руками. Они бы так и шлялись бесцельно по всем публичным местам и просто по улицам, пока на второй день им не повезло. Официант в чайхане сказал, что жил такой, и сейчас ему почти девяносто лет, и он не выходит из дома и никого не принимает. Выкупив адрес, они отправились искать дом.

Жил этот человек по меркам иранцев очень неплохо. Саманный просторный дом, зелень вокруг, возле дома припаркован «ситроен». Молодая женщина, приглядывающая за стариком, провела их внутри. В доме было прохладно, и Джаред и Дженсен, уставшие от долгих поисков и жары, присели на небольшие диванчики, стоявшие возле стен. Из другой комнаты, постанывая и покряхтывая, вышел старик в пестром халате с замотанной тюрбаном головой. Он был очень стар, его иссохшиеся губы тряслись, глаз из-за морщин почти не было видно. Он махнул рукой на вскочивших парней и сказал на английском с очень сильным акцентом:

— Добрый день, Дженсен. Здравствуй, Джаред.

Они рухнули на диванчики, понимая, что не говорили девушке своих имен. Хотя в городе они второй день и, возможно, кто-то рассказал старику об иностранных туристах.

Иранец, устраиваясь поудобнее, замотал ноги в длиннополый халат и заговорил:

— Я знаю, зачем ты приехал Дженсен. То, что ты видел и то, что видел я, скоро станет нашей реальностью. И ты привез его сюда, чтобы убедиться тот ли это человек, кто начнет конец света?

Дженсен молчал, и иранец продолжил:

— Можешь мне верить, можешь — нет. Твой отец умел чувствовать и понимать больше. И он поверил, но он слишком любил, чтобы делать из тебя убийцу. А ты сам пошел на войну и сам себя готовил к этому. Это судьба Дженсен, кисмет. А он, — иранец взмахнул рукой на Джареда — должен умереть.

— Нет, — Дженсен подскочил, но тут же сел, увидев понимающий и проникающий взгляд старика.

— В таком случае ты видел то, что видел. Я не в силах противиться судьбе. Когда я был молод, я еще хотел бороться, сейчас я не смогу сделать ничего. А ты не захочешь, тебе этот мир принес лишь боль и разочарование, пусть ты и пытался найти в нем хорошее. А этот человек, наконец, дал тебе то, что ты искал.

Джаред, молчавший до этого времени, сказал:

— Мы можем вернуться в Штаты и попытаться все исправить.

Иранец неопределенно кивнул:

— Попытайтесь. Возможно и получится. Но я думаю, что когда встанет вопрос: один из вас или весь мир — выбор будет очевиден. А теперь уходите. Я все сказал.

Они вышли из дома и окунулись в горячий воздух улицы. Дженсен поднял голову, вглядываясь в круг солнца в выцветшем голубом небе, и от напряжения в уголках его глаз появились слезы:

— Ну что, Джаред, ты соскучился по прохладной погоде? А я соскучился.

Забрав вещи из мотеля, они вышли на пустынную окраину города. Дженсен, пропитанный ярким майским солнцем, усыпанный веснушками, вдруг весело засмеялся. Джаред смотрел, как он хохочет, как сверкают его глаза и зубы, и сам непроизвольно улыбнулся. Он не мог не улыбаться, когда Дженсен смеялся. Тот весело подмигнул Джареду:

— Отряд камикадзе готов к бою? Спасаем гребаный мир от вселенского зла, и Голливуд рыдает от зависти?

Прочертив в воздухе знак перехода, он шутливо поклонился и вытянул руку в приглашающем жесте. Джаред засмеялся и, издав индейский боевой клич, шагнул в портал.


	16. Chapter 16

_Я воскликнул: «Ворон вещий! Птица ты иль дух зловещий!_

_Если только бог над нами свод небесный распростер,_

_Мне скажи: душа, что бремя скорби здесь несет со всеми,_

_Там обнимет ли, в Эдеме, лучезарную Линор —_

_Ту святую, что в Эдеме ангелы зовут Линор?»_

_Каркнул Ворон: «Nevermore!»_

 

Он вышли на Фронтедж-роад и пошли ловить попутный транспорт, чтобы добраться до воинской части. На семьдесят восьмом шоссе их подобрал тягач, направляющийся в Колумбус. Водитель хохмил, рассказывал им анекдоты, а они, усевшись на высоком удобном сиденье, слушали и молчали. Джаред наблюдал, как под колесами исчезает асфальт, и ему казалось, что туда же убегает что-то важное для них обоих, то, что он так боится потерять. Пока путь не окончен, у него еще есть жизнь, свобода и они сами. Рядом Дженсен, привалившийся сейчас к его плечу, смотрит в боковое стекло и улыбается шуткам водителя, его знакомое тепло согревает и успокаивает, дает силы жить и не оглядываться на тени прошлого. А что будет после?

Водитель высадил их на повороте, и дальше они пошли пешком до контрольно-пропускного пункта.

На КПП один из офицеров узнал Падалеки, и их препроводили под конвоем к командиру части. Сказать, что он был шокирован, это ничего не сказать. Он даже не смог сказать им банальное «здравствуйте», и дрожащими руками схватил трубку телефона и начал звонить. Откашлявшись, он вытянулся в струнку перед аппаратом:

— Генерал-майор, майор Дорриган докладывает. В часть вернулись мистер Падалеки и с ним мистер Эклз.

Он потом долго дергал головой, кивая в такт телефонному собеседнику, и периодически вставлял в монолог в трубке: «Да, сэр».

Джаред бросил:

— В Арлингтон мы не поедем, пусть Бореаназ явится сюда.

Майор положил трубку:                            

— Вы никуда и не поедете. Приказано заключить вас под стражу до приезда генерал-майора О’Нила и майора Бореаназа.

Дженсен мрачно пошутил:

— Что-то этого ублюдка никто не повысил и не разжаловал.

Майор с ненавистью взглянул на Дженсена:

— После вашего исчезновения у нас тут такие разборки происходили, что мало не покажется, — и в порыве откровенности добавил: — Я уже жду-не дождусь пенсии.

Дженсен ласково успокоил его:

— Ничего майор, тут такое заворачивается, что можно о пенсии не беспокоиться. Не доживешь.

Майор вздрогнул и снова ненавидяще посмотрел на Эклза:

— Идите по-хорошему на гауптвахту и ждите.

— Можно мы вдвоем будем в одной камере? Так веселее.

Майор рассвирепел:

— А смазку и презервативы вам не выдать, что вам совсем было не скучно?

— О-о-о! — Джаред даже подвыл от восхищения. — А как же «не спрашивают — не говори»?

Майор отмахнулся от Джареда:

— О вас тут не говорил только глухонемой.

Начальство не заставило себя ждать, зато заставили себя ждать мистер Эклз и мистер Падалеки. На них напало какое-то издевательское настроение, и они, побыв в камерах отдельно друг от друга и немного поспав, изгалялись как могли: то подмигивали друг другу, то посылали воздушные поцелуйчики, а перед входом в кабинет майора жарко поцеловались на глазах у конвоиров. Один из них откровенно пялился, открыв рот, другой показывал всем своим лицом полное презрение.

Дженсен подмигнул первому и, увидев, как тот покраснел, ехидно подколол:

— Тоже не говоришь, потому что не спрашивают?

Но на этом веселье закончилось.

В кабинете расхаживали Бореаназ и О’Нил, и Джаред со злорадным удовлетворением заметил, что Бореаназ немного прихрамывает. Джаред сильно сжал кулаки и сделал шаг вперед, Дженсен задержал его за руку, поглаживая запястье и успокаивая его.

Бореаназ криво улыбнулся:

— Падалеки, Эклз, какими судьбами? В других мирах не сахар?

Джаред фыркнул:

— Везде лучше, где тебя нет. А вот что вы тут творите, хотелось бы понять?

Бореаназ в удивлении приподнял бровь:

— Джаред, ты в розыске как военный преступник. Что я тебе должен объяснять?

— То, что нарушается метрика пространства. Вы гробите физические законы этой вселенной.

— По наблюдениям ученых такое явление возникает только в момент перехода, и снова все возвращается на место.

— Кретины ваши ученые. Баланс не может быть стабильным вечно. В другой вселенной наука далеко ушла вперед, и там ученые пришли к выводу, что подобные перемещения приведут к катастрофе. Там Комитет по этике запретил любые виды телепортации.

Название «Комитет по этике» произвело сильное впечатление на О’Нила, и он хохотнул.

Дженсен заметил это и сказал:

— Джаред, слово «этика» и наша армия — немного несовпадающие понятия. Ты их больше так не шокируй, вообще мозги отключатся.

Бореаназ повернулся к нему и сказал:

— Заткнись, пока я тебя не подвесил опять и на этот раз медленно не поджарил.

Дженсен не был тем человеком, который оставлял последнее слово за кем-либо, но тут он обошелся без высказываний, эффектно продемонстрировав майору средний палец. Тот рванулся к Дженсену, занося руку для удара, но громкий рявк генерал-майора прекратил в одно мгновение это безобразие:

— Стоять!

Бореаназ послушно опустил руку, и О’Нил совершенно спокойным голосом продолжил разговор:

— Джаред, и что вы предлагаете сделать в таком случае?

— Отменить эксперименты.

Бореаназ глухо засмеялся:

— Это давно уже не эксперименты, а эффективное и плановое использование.

Джаред не удивился:

— И до чего вы допланировались?

— До другой вселенной, которая по данным наших ученых необитаема.

— Что вам нужно в другой вселенной?

— Ресурсы, молодой человек, ресурсы, и выброс отработанных ядерных отходов туда. Вы не представляете, сколько мы платим странам третьего мира за разрешение на захоронение на их территории радиоактивных материалов. Да и, в конце концов, мы должны заботиться о нашем мире.

— Вы не понимаете даже элементарных физических законов, в частности закона сохранения энергии. Ничто никуда не девается, и ничто ниоткуда не берется.

— Не считайте нас за идиотов. Весь процесс держится под суровым контролем, и баланс сохраняется.

— Ага, вы оттуда — ресурсы, а туда — отработанные ресурсы. Офигенный баланс, который может быть равнозначен по массе, но совсем не равнозначен по информационному наполнению.

— Мы не понимаем, что вас так взволновало, кроме временных колебаний гравитации и магнитных полей. Замечу, что это было нередким явлением и до пробоя в другую вселенную.

Дженсен встал и подошел к О’Нилу:

— Вы рассуждаете как прагматики и ваша логика неоспорима. Но я думаю и вижу по-другому. Если вы будете продолжать в том же духе, то физические законы начнут валиться как костяшки домино. Я могу иногда видеть будущее, и я видел конец света. Поэтому мы здесь.

Он смотрел в глаза О’Нилу, не отрываясь. Джаред чувствовал, как Дженсен выкладывается на полную, пытаясь пробить на эмоциональном уровне старого вояку. В какой-то мере это получилось, потому что О’Нил спросил:

— Что вы можете предложить?

Джаред пожал плечами:

— Во-первых — выжить в этой ситуации.

Генерал-майор покачал головой:

— Для моего руководства — это не аргумент. Процесс пошел, и они не те люди, которые с легкостью откажутся от очевидной выгоды, из-за чьих-то предсказаний об апокалипсисе. Это бизнес, ребята. Любая технология, любая война, любое телодвижение нашего президента и иже с ним — это бизнес. С большой буквы «Б».

Джаред решился:

— Любой бизнес — это сделка. Я предлагаю сделку. Я предлагаю более удобный вид телепортации в обмен на отказ от экспансии в другие вселенные.

Бореаназ и О’Нил уставились на него в изумлении:

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Нуль-транспортировку. С помощью специально оборудованных кабин участок пространства заменяется равнозначным на удаленном расстоянии. Это выгоднее, чем накачивать солдат катализатором и потом гонять на гемофильтрацию.

— Вы понимаете, что не нам принимать такие решения.

— Я понимаю, а также понимаю, что вы лучше меня подыщете экономическое обоснование этому. Поэтому решайте.

— Вы уже продумали технологию осуществления подобной транспортировки?

— Это технология существует в действии в другой вселенной, и разрешена их Комитетом по этике, каким бы смешным вам это название не казалось. Поэтому я ее и предлагаю.

— Сколько вам нужно времени на воспроизводство технологии?

— От полугода до года. Точно не скажу.

— В таком случае, я предлагаю для ускорения процесса следующее: пусть мистер Эклз доставит нам готовую кабину из своего мира.

Джаред захохотал:

— Как вы себе это представляете?

— Очень просто, Мы включим один из «Старгейтов», и мистер Эклз, хорошо зная тот мир, перейдет с отрядом солдат и они возьмут все, что нам необходимо.

— Это приведет к коллапсу той вселенной.

— А может и не привести. Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское.

— Вам лучше выпить какого-нибудь яду и прекратить страдать подобными идеями.

Дженсен тронул Джареда за плечо:

— Джей, можно попробовать. Я знаю обособленную станцию и знаю, куда она имеет выход. Мы сможем взять транспортировочные кабины, а потом по возможности вернуть их.

— Ты рехнулся?

— Нет, я знаю логику этих дуболомов, и еще я чувствую потоки этой вселенной, у нас не будет даже полугода.

В тот же день они выехали в Детройт. Дженсен был спокоен как удав в отличие от Джареда. Того заметно потряхивало, и в конце концов Дженсен не выдержал:

— Джаред, что мне сделать, чтобы ты так не мандражировал?

— Отказаться туда идти, — Джаред был предельно откровенен. — Знаешь, если с тобой что-нибудь случится, так по мне, гори оно все синим пламенем.

Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Не будь таким самоуверенным. Когда приходит время принимать решение жить кому-то или умирать, это оказывается не так легко, как кажется. Я помню, как в одной заварушке сидел с фотоаппаратом в одной руке и с пистолетом в другой, спрятавшись в развалинах дома. И мне под ноги влетела граната без чеки. Я схватил ее и поднялся, чтобы выбросить назад в окно. Я понимал, что у меня есть считанные доли секунды, но я успел заметить за окном молодого ливанского пацаненка с автоматом. Скорее всего, он и метнул гранату. И я крикнул ему: «Ложись!», а потом бросил максимально подальше от него. Его только контузило, насколько я помню, меня прилично зацепило осколком. Я не смог взорвать своего потенциального убийцу, хотя имел на это все основания, и чуть не погиб. Поэтому давай на будущее просто избегать подобных ситуаций проявления человеколюбия и не испытывать себя.

«Старгейт» подготовили к запуску. По прикидкам Джареда снять кабину с опор и пронести ее сквозь кольцо хватило бы четырех человек, включая Дженсена. Троих солдат уже готовили к путешествию в другой мир, тщательно записывая их биометрические показания. В ангаре, где стоял «Старгейт», с того памятного октября ничего не изменилось. Все следы побоища убрали, пятен крови не было, но Джаред все равно внутренне вздрогнул, проходя мимо места, где он оставил Криса.

Майкл материл Дженсена за путаные объяснения точек выхода, переспрашивая и уточняя по нескольку раз, но Дженсен был абсолютно спокоен и терпеливо повторял, находя другие слова и уточняя. Майкл дополнял матрицу новыми сведениями, компилировал, смотрел результат, снова уточнял, снова компилировал.

Бореаназ крикнул:

— Долго еще?

Джаред услышал, как Майкл, сегодня потерявший всякое самообладание, высказал крайне матерную и нелестную характеристику Бореаназа, и увидел, как Дженсен довольно улыбнулся, хлопнув по плечу Розенбаума. Майкла такая моральная поддержка приободрила и примирила с нематематическим складом ума Дженсена, и он снова начал пыхтеть над клавиатурой.

Наконец матрица была залита, завыли включенные генераторы, троим солдатам ввели катализатор, и Дженсен встал во главе небольшого отряда и первым вошел в кольцо «Старгейта». За ним отправились еще двое, а последний остался в энергоинформационном поле, поддерживая переход. Прошло мучительные пять минут, и оставшийся в кольце сделал шаг назад, пропуская вперед первого солдата, тащившего верхнюю часть кабины, за ним появился второй, поддерживая низ. И поддерживающий переход покачнулся и сделал еще один фатальный шаг назад. Поле начало сворачиваться, и прозвучал легкий звук, словно ребенок хлопнул в ладоши. Последний солдат не успел выйти полностью и в ужасе заорал, захлебываясь кровью, — ему сворачивающимся полем отрезало спину. Джаред подскочил, но Бореаназ уже отдавал команды с пульта, выключая «Старгейт».

— Майор, ты что охренел?

— Эклз сделал свое дело, если захочет, я так понимаю, то сможет вернуться.

Джаред мысленно позвал его:

«Дженсен, ты меня слышишь? Ты можешь перейти?»

В ответ еле слышно прошелестело:

«Нет, эта вселенная начала капсулироваться. Здесь уже нет точек перехода. Я не чувствую ни одной»

Джаред не выдержал и заорал вслух:

—Дженсен, держись! Я сейчас тебя вытащу!

Схватив шприц и катализатор, он стал разламывать ампулы и втягивать в шприц темную жидкость. Джаред приблизительно помнил дозировку, но набрал чуть больше, наплевав на последствия. Он действовал быстро, не давая возможности вмешаться и остановить его, и найдя вену на предплечье, ввел катализатор. Знакомое тепло начало расширяться от руки по всему телу. Джаред оттолкнул очнувшегося медика, который попытался помешать и закричал:

— Майор, врубай по-хорошему или я сгорю!

Бореаназ выругался и дал команду с пульта.

«Старгейт» взвыл, и внутреннее кольцо снова начало свое вращение. Джаред вошел в сияние и попробовал сделать шаг в другой мир. Но натолкнулся на стену. Снова попытался и закричал:

— Дженсен!!!

Ответа не было. «Старгейт» замер, поле ушло, и Джаред обессиленно свалился на пол. Он сдавил руками виски, концентрируясь на светящихся датчиках. Он придумает, справится, главное — не съехать с катушек, главное — сохранять спокойствие. Джаред, пошатываясь, встал:

— Бореаназ, мне нужна лаборатория, и все сотрудники и материалы, которые я потребую. Нуль-транспортировку я тебе гарантирую, ты мне гарантируешь свободный доступ к «Старгейту».

Бореаназ кивнул.

— Согласовывать все равно будешь предварительно.

— Хорошо. Собираемся. Майкл, ты мне нужен. Ты со мной?

Розенбаум согласно кинул, привычно глядя в переносицу. Но Джареду почему-то от этого взгляда стало легче.

 

Он был спокоен, абсолютно спокоен, он верил в то, что найдет выход из ситуации, и то, что время было его врагом, лишь подхлестывало его. Он вплотную занялся энергоинформационным полем другой вселенной, и Майкл засиживался с ним допоздна, просчитывая варианты произошедшего.

Попутно Джаред на основе выкраденной нуль-транспортировочной кабины создавал свой аналог. Экспериментальную модель он собрал довольно легко, с успехом продемонстрировав ее военному руководству. Сдав все чертежи и модель промышленным инженерам, Джаред, уже не отвлекаясь, занялся переходом в другую вселенную.

Бореаназ поддержал его исследования. Военная клоака нуждалась в ресурсах, и риск, что используемая для этого вселенная закапсулируется также как и та, в которой застрял Дженсен, оставался очень высоким.

Они тратили бесчисленное количество электроэнергии, каждый раз заливая новые варианты матрицы, но ничего не выходило. Внутри накапливалось отчаяние. Джаред практически не спал, подсев на транквилизаторы. А если и получалось заснуть, то сон длился не более получаса, и Джаред просыпался с криком и в холодном поту. Когда он засыпал в лаборатории, то открывая глаза, часто видел Майкла, который молча протягивал ему воду, а когда руки тряслись так, что он не мог удержать стакан, Майкл поднимал его и поил. Джаред едва мог глотать, потому что перед глазами вставала их первая встреча с Дженсеном, как он его поил растворенным в воде аспирином в доме у озера.

Они залили еще два варианта матрицы, Майкл планировал запустить их одну за другой. Джаред намеренно завысил дозу катализатора, рассчитывая продержаться как можно дольше. Когда он вошел в поле, нахлынули знакомые ощущения высасывания, и Джаред, сопротивляясь, попробовал пройти дальше. Ему показалось, что поле поддалось, и он рванулся вперед. Отдача была сильнейшей — он вывалился из кольца «Старгейта» и упал на подиум без сознания. Майкл едва успел вызвать реанимационную бригаду. Когда прибыли медики, его сердце не билось около двух минут, и в эти две минуты вместилась вечность.

Боль мгновенно прекратилась, тело охватила нереальная легкость, и он полетел сквозь стену ангара, вверх к небу, в темноту и спокойствие, в мягкий переход, похожий на туннель.

Он шел к сияющему свету в конце длинного коридора и, подойдя ближе, увидел знакомое мерцание. Всполохи света манили его и он, не раздумывая, побежал вперед, пока знакомый голос не остановил его:

«Джей, нет!»

Он замер, а потом радостно засмеялся:

«Дженсен, ты здесь? »

«Здесь, но в отличие от тебя я жив. Что ты творишь?»

«Лоханулся с дозой катализатора», — Джаред смеялся как маленький ребенок, слыша любимый голос с неприкрытой ноткой гнева и волнения.

«Я конечно рад, что ты весь в делах, но меня не радует, что ты в результате оказываешься на пути на тот свет. Прекращай так чудить, я тебя прошу»

«А мы на пути на тот свет?»

«Примерно. После смерти мы переходим в другую вселенную, где нет материи, а существует только энергия. Сильные души переходят, сохраняя свою индивидуальность, слабые растворяются в общем поле. Мы на дороге в этот мир»

«Тогда идем вместе»

«Нет, нам еще рано. Слишком высокий уровень жизненной силы. Мы не сможем просочиться сквозь барьер. Нас либо размажет по границе домена, либо отбросит в туннель, и мы застрянем здесь как в чистилище»

«Дженсен, а почему я вижу себя, а тебя не вижу?»

«Как ты меня можешь видеть, если я сейчас с тобой только энергетически, а себя ты проецируешь, и тебе кажется что ты это ты. Ты можешь меня почувствовать, я рядом»

Джаред вытянул руку вперед и, открывая себя, попытался отыскать, почувствовать Дженсена. И нашел. Сначала краешком теплого касания, потом легким поцелуем и невесомым объятием. Дженсен был здесь — накрыл его, коснулся сердца, заполняя болезненную пустоту, и растворился в нем. Яркие образы-вспышки пронеслись в голове — бездонные зеленые глаза с тонкими янтарными прожилками, склонившиеся над ним, распухшие от поцелуев губы с маленькой капелькой крови от укуса в уголке рта, напряженные мышцы рук, и сладкая нежная кожа на сгибе локтя, где прижавшись языком можно почувствовать биение пульса. Тяжелое дыхание на плече обожгло его до спазмов в солнечном сплетении, когда Дженсен навис над ним, входя уверенно и неторопливо.

Стонущий звук с мягким и хрипловатым «Джей…», движение, сначала острожное, ищущее, потом стремительное и безудержное, полет, экстаз, содрогание всего пространства, освобождение и бесконечная сила и нежность. После усталое касание губ, скольжение тел, и прощание, как будто их руки переплетены от кистей до плеча и их разводит неведомая сила, заставляя цепляться друг за друга, проводить пальцами по пульсирующим венам, завершая расставание прикосновением ладоней. Потом толчок в грудь, возвращающий в реальность, и повелительно-грустное: «Возвращайся. Я жду тебя». И Джаред вернулся.

Он открыл глаза и увидел, что лежит в реанимационном боксе. Он все еще плыл на волнах того, что случилось там, на пороге вечности, но теперь Джаред знал, что ему делать.


	17. Chapter 17

_«Это знак, чтоб ты оставил дом мой, птица или дьявол! —_

_Я, вскочив, воскликнул: — С бурей уносись в ночной простор,_

_Не оставив здесь, однако, черного пера, как знака_

_Лжи, что ты принес из мрака! С бюста траурный убор_

_Скинь и клюв твой вынь из сердца! Прочь лети в ночной простор!»_

_Каркнул Ворон: «Nevermore!»_

 

В больнице его навестила Лиза. Он сначала не узнал в этом уставшем, похудевшем до скелетообразного состояния, человечке ту Лизу, которая зажигала всех вокруг своей неуемной энергией, которая так сладко целовала его в ту ночь, и снова сердце заболело от воспоминаний о Крисе.

Лиза своей чуткой женской интуицией поняла, что она живое напоминание о случившемся, и сделала шаг назад, не сводя глаз с побелевшего лица Джареда:

— Извини, я сейчас уйду.

Джаред приподнялся и протянул ей руку:

— Не уходи.

И Лиза, не устояв, бросилась в его объятья, вцепилась в него руками, вжимаясь лицом в шею:

— Джей, Джей, хоть ты не бросай меня, не делай так больше.

Джаред легонько отстранил ее:

— Лиза, я буду делать то, что считаю нужным.

Она отпустила его, сдерживая рыдания:

— Но ты уйдешь снова или умрешь. Сначала Крис, потом ты, так нельзя...

— Можно. Я не смогу по-другому. Если я не верну Дженсена, я просто уйду туда, где у нас есть шанс встретиться.

И он рассказал ей все: о Дженсене, о том мире, о вселенной, где существует лишь чистая энергия души, о бесконечных возможностях человека. Джаред видел, что она все понимает и принимает его. Когда он закончил рассказывать, Лиза, проскользнувшая между трубок капельниц и свернувшаяся у него на груди, подняла голову и сказала:

— Я с тобой.

Он прижал ее к себе, целуя в макушку:

— Конечно, моя храбрая девочка, ты со мной.

Мозг человека несет в себе столько информации, сколько не сможет вместить в себя самый большой носитель в мире, и обладает скоростью обработки, недостижимой на данном этапе технологий. И Джаред решил напрямую использовать этот удивительный прибор, данный природой человеку.

Лиза вернулась в команду и занялась доводкой медицинского оборудования по сканированию головного мозга. Майкл расширял парк компьютерного железа, подгружая сервера на полную мощность поставленными задачами и негласно соревнуясь с Лизой. Джаред изучал биотехнологии, и создавал новые датчики для снятия информации. Они словно закрылись в одном пространстве: Джаред, Лиза, Майкл и незримо Дженсен.

Прошел сентябрь, а их попытки так и не увенчались успехом. О’Нил вызвал Джареда на ковер и в приказном порядке дал срок до Нового года, иначе проект будет закрыт в активной стадии и перейдет на теоретическое исследование и моделирование. А это означало отсутствие экспериментов со «Старгейтом».

А это время мир продолжал незримо рушиться.

США снова вмешались в политическую ситуацию на Ближнем Востоке. В Иране и Афганистане начались гражданские войны, опять обострился арабо-израильский конфликт. Но на этот раз вмешательство было беспрецедентным.

Армия активно использовала в своих операциях нуль-транспортировку. Группы боевиков из террористических организаций просто исчезали с территории своих стран и неведомым образом, описываемым в новостях короткой фразой «вследствие спецоперации», оказывались в руках американских властей. Группы наступления без авиации и морской транспортировки появлялись в точках локальных конфликтов и в считанные минуты, пользуясь внезапностью, проводили зачистку территорий.

Джаред видел, как на глазах сбываются пророчества безумного француза, и понимал, что выпустил смертоносного джина из бутылки. Но если был бы шанс все исправить, он отдал бы этот шанс за возможность вернуть назад того, без кого не мог не то, что жить — даже существовать.

В конце ноября их очередной эксперимент закончился и успехом, и катастрофой одновременно.

Джаред, подключив к полю одного из подопытных, контролировал процесс на мониторе. Он видел, как человек делает шаг в мерцание, и вдруг кольце света мелькнуло шафрановое небо. Ему перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел знакомую пустынную местность. Бросившись к «Старгейту» и сшибая по пути стулья и людей, Джаред закричал:

— Дженсен! Отзовись! Ты меня слышишь?

В голове раздался громкий голос, от которого Джаред застыл, бездумно глядя в играющее оранжевыми красками поле:

«Джей, слышу, я тебя слышу».

Джаред проложил мысленно:

«Я открыл, я смог».

«Я не чувствую проход. Я не смогу».

«Начни открывать его со своей стороны».

«Я сейчас далеко от точки входа. И сейчас пасмурно, нет солнца, я почти без сил».

Джаред недолго думал:

«Дженсен, двадцать первое декабря, солнцестояние и почти полная луна. Твой день и мой. В этот день будь в пустыне. Йер, Дженсен, вознаграждение на двоих. Ты помнишь?»

«Хорошо… Вместе… Сможем».

Сияние начало затухать. В ангаре внезапно трудно стало дышать, и сила тяжести придавила людей к полу. Джаред понял, что их вселенная резонирует с открытым миром, и он с усилием, сам едва держась на ногах, выдернул подопытного из «Старгейта».

Еще несколько минут сила тяжести оставалась прежней, потом вернулась к норме. Джаред пытался нащупать пульс у подопытного, но безуспешно. Человек был мертв.

Во всем мире ученые констатировали факт кратковременного изменения уровня гравитации. Но после начались природные катаклизмы: цунами смыло острова Зондского архипелага, прокатившись до самого Западного побережья Южной Америки, и нанесло огромнейший урон северной части Австралии, Индонезия вообще перестала существовать как государство, начались значительные колебания гравитационного поля, смещались магнитные полюса, извергались потухшие вулканы.

Майкл и Джаред составили прогнозы, и пришли к выводу, что изменение метрики пространства будет продолжаться.

Доклады ученых попали на стол руководству АНБ, и О’Нил приехал лично:

— Джаред, я останавливаю ваш проект. Прогнозы ученых неутешительны, и я предполагаю, что дальнейшие испытания могут только усугубить картину.

Джаред согласился

— Хорошо, мы начнем сворачиваться.

— Отлично. Дэвид проследит за этим.

«А ты проследишь за майором», — подумал Джаред. — «Никому не доверяет старый вояка». Но Джареда все устраивало. Сегодня было уже двадцатое декабря. И он, выражая кивком согласие, улыбнулся.

Майкл и Лиза переглянулись. Они знали эту улыбку Джареда и называли ее «себе на уме».

Джаред после разговора с О’Нилом вернулся в квартиру, достал запакованный ящик из шкафа и вынул содержимое. Продев ремень сквозь петельки в ножнах, он повесил иранский нож на пояс, и разложил на столике связку амулетов. Четыре серебряные фигурки тускло поблескивали на столешнице, и Джаред, присев, открыл дневник на нужной странице. Дженсен писал:

_«Голова тигра — защита от страха. Я не должен бояться. Страх — убийца разума. Страх — это маленькая смерть, влекущая за собой полное уничтожение. **[1]** Амулет заговорен, вербальная мантра, построенная на дыхании. Действует, если настроишься_

_Голова дракона — защита от мысленного воздействия. Заговорен аналогично. «Не повинуйся приказам, исходящим извне. Не прислушивайся к словам, родившимся на губах человека. И о том, что ты есть ты, тебе скажет дракон, живущий лишь полетами в небе»._

_Змея — защита от предательства. «Обвившись кольцом у сердца, не пропустит чужого клинка»_

_Инь-Янь — обычная защита от стихий. Даосы были правы. Все взаимосвязано — стихии, души, воплощения. Не поздно вспомнить об этом и при необходимости воспользоваться природной энергией»._

Джаред улыбнулся:

— Поздно, Дженсен, поздно. Мы уже все это прошли.

В дверь постучались. Джаред захлопнул дневник и пошел открывать. Пришел Майкл. Он присел напротив Джареда и привычно уставился в переносицу. Джаред, повинуясь порыву, взял амулеты и повесил ему на шею. Майкл приподнял их на ладони и вопросительно посмотрел на Джареда. Тот пожал плечами:

— Я буду верить в то, что они помогут тебе.

Майкл сжал их в ладони и, оттянув ворот футболки, опустил на грудь, и Джаред вздрогнул, вспомнив золотой медальон на усыпанной веснушками коже.

Майкл произнес:

— Что делаем?

И они начали обсуждать план по пунктам, методично просчитывая время.

Вечером Майкл и Джаред пошли в оружейную к Дону. Тот встретил их благодушно, но с порога сразу предупредил:

— Ребята, я уже все закрываю и опечатываю.

Джаред извиняюще произнес:

— Мы в курсе. Прости.

И тяжелая дубинка, которую Майкл держал за спиной, обрушилась на затылок Уивера.

Они связали его, заткнув рот кляпом, взяли со склада пистолеты, автоматическую винтовку и гранаты.

До одиннадцати часов они возились, ставя растяжки возле ангара, потом зашли внутрь и начали тщательно закрывать засовы. У компьютерной стойки стояли Бореаназ и Лиза. Дэвид оглянулся и, увидев, как закрываются засовы, непонимающе спросил:

— Что у вас происходит?

Джаред подошел к нему, поднял руку с «береттой» и сказал:

— Тебя уже это не касается, — и нажал на курок.

Между бровей Дэвида, сведенных в недоумении, появилась багровая дырка и с переносицы на щёку потекла кровь. Он так и упал на пол с удивленным выражением лица, не понимая и, наверное, если бы ему дали шанс, не пытаясь понять.

Дженсен знал, что в родном мире прошло уже восемь месяцев, а его мире пять, но ему казалось, что он прожил годы. И когда Джаред сумел с ним связаться, он все решил для себя. Он не мог по-другому, не видел выхода.

Дженсен пришел поутру в больницу и начал заходить в боксы. Сначала к инкурабельным, потом к старикам. Без Солнца, дающего нужную энергию, он не смог поддерживать переход и поэтому собирал по каплям необходимое.

Дженсен прикасался к груди и забирал все без остатка. Он шел, а за ним умирали люди, но ни сожаления, ни угрызений совести он не испытывал. Отчаяние, поселившееся в нем, выжгло все дотла. Дженсен жил здесь и не жил, и только надежда не давала ему сделать последний шаг. Он верил в Джареда, верил до последнего, был готов поддержать в любом сумасшествии и сейчас делал то, что считал нужным.

Дженсен шел по коридору и навстречу ему бежали медики, реагируя на сигналы приборов. Одна из медсестер остановилась и с изумлением посмотрела на него:

— Йен, что произошло, почему идут повально сообщения об остановках сердца?

Он смотрел на нее и видел источник молодой кипящей энергии, и, обняв, впился в ее губы, высасывая все до капли. Она сначала ответила от неожиданности, потом начала оседать в его руках. Забрав все, что мог, Дженсен опустил мертвое тело на пол. Он был полон, энергия звенела и бурлила в нем нескончаемыми потоками.

Он взял с площадки перед медцентром электрокар и отправился в пустыню. Выйдя из машины, он сел на песок и начал ждать.

Часы показали полночь. Джаред скомандовал:

— Ключ на старт!

Генераторы, пульт, вращение, шприц с катализатором, Лиза, вводящая себе дозу, Майкл с винтовкой на сгибе локтя и разложенными перед ним на столе пистолетами — все собралось в одно мгновение и положило начало задуманному.

Лиза отложила шприц, и Джаред подошел и обнял ее:

— Лиза, если что-то пойдет не так, ты делаешь шаг назад. Обещай мне.

Она мягко улыбнулась:

— Знаешь, Джей, я верю в то, что у меня сильная душа. И как бы оно не закончилось для меня — я буду рада, что оно закончилось.

И они, взявшись за руки, сделали шаг в светящийся круг.

Пространство расступилось перед ними, запылало шафрановое небо, и тяжесть другого мира легла им на плечи. Навстречу им, поднявшись с песка, шел Дженсен.

Он крикнул:

— Джаред, стой! Неважно кто из нас сделает следующий шаг, эти вселенные пострадают в любом случае.

Рука Лизы начала дрожать в его руке. Джаред не в силах оторвать от Дженсена взгляд, покрепче сжал ее руку и почувствовал, как пространство вытягивает всю энергию и убивает ее. Когда Лиза опустилась у его ног и маленькая ладошка выскользнула из руки, он достал из ножен на поясе нож:

— Дженсен, я в любом случае сделаю шаг. У тебя есть шанс все остановить, — и протянул ему нож рукоятью вперед. Дженсен протянул руку и медленно взял клинок. Искаженные волны воздуха разбежались в разные стороны, меняя пространство. На лезвии отразилось оранжевое солнце, и свет кровавыми каплями брызнул, наполняя арабскую вязь чернотой. Дженсен взвесил нож в руке и точным движением воткнул его в песок у своих ног:

— Кисмет, Джаред, кисмет, — и сделал шаг вперед.

Джаред шагнул навстречу и обнял его. Дженсен крепко прижался к нему и прошептал ему:

— Джей, это конец.

— Нет, Дженс, это не конец. Не для нас.

Они еще находились в поле, когда оно стало стремительно расширяться, захватывая все больше и больше пространства. Их энергия ушла в изменяющуюся бесконечность, спровоцировав цепную реакцию. И грянул гром, разорвав небо, и раздался хриплый пронзительный крик, почернели алые облака, словно стая ворон сорвалась с места и заполонила все видимое своими крыльями.

Они стояли спиной друг к другу, держась за руки, и смотрели, как две вселенные борются за право существования. Они видели, как рушатся города, слышали крики умирающих людей, ощущали, как потоки энергии ломают и крушат материи и поля, одновременно выстраивая новый мир. Их две души, как и две вселенные, тоже подошли к концу своего самостоятельного существования, и Большой Взрыв их встречи дал рождение новому пространству, основанному только для них двоих.

Все происходило мгновенно, моментально и бесконечно. Они стояли на своей Голгофе, вознесенные катаклизмом на вершину мира и смотрели на вечные события в этой бесконечности: смерть и рождение.

 

[1]Литания против страха. Цитата из книги Френка Херберта «Дюна»


	18. Chapter 18

**Эпилог**

_И сидит, сидит над дверью Ворон, оправляя перья,_

_С бюста бледного Паллады не слетает с этих пор;_

_Он глядит в недвижном взлете, словно демон тьмы в дремоте,_

_И под люстрой, в позолоте, на полу, он тень простер,_

_И душой из этой тени не взлечу я с этих пор._

_Никогда, о, nevermore!_

 

Все, что строилось миллионы лет и создавалось тысячелетиями человечеством, исчезло безвозвратно. Начался новый отсчет времени, новая эра. И никогда не будет возврата к старому. Никогда не будет тех слов, тех чувств, тех песен, того бытия и небытия. Перед ними расстилался фронтир, неисследованная вселенная, созданная злым гением одного и отчаянной жестокостью другого. А может быть и всепоглощающим желанием любить и быть любимыми. Об этом человечество, чьи остатки выплывали на гребне временных изломов и пытались выжить, не узнает никогда. Никогда, о, nevermore!

 

**Конец**


End file.
